


Pictures on the Wall (MCYT OneShots)

by FearsomefigureT9



Series: Dream SMP Stories [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Fluff, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Female TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Smut, Omega Tommyinnit, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9
Summary: This my compilation of a lot of a lot of oneshots. I'll post a lot of things. This is also my own work inspired by another Oneshot book that is also posted in Ao3.A Splash of Paint (MCYT Oneshots)by: RyDyKGNo I am trying not to copy them, this is inspired. I was inspired by them to compile oneshots rather than post them separately.
Relationships: Bitzel & Tommyinnit, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & TommyInnit, LukeOrSomething & Tommyinnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wispexe & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981930
Comments: 178
Kudos: 609





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Splash of Paint (MCYT Oneshots)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262618) by [RyDyKG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG). 



> I'm gonna post some of the requests here in this book like the one I am currently working on. And if you want you can check out my other books and join my discord if you want.  
> :D

Hello!

I'm starting a Oneshot Book or comiplation. I start at 01/06/2021

This is an inspiration- AN INSPIRATION of another book, go check them out, they are really good at writing. 

i will also post some of the other requests and stuff here. And I'll let you guys go crazy with requests. I mostly do TommyInnit as the main character which is kinda overrated but I like his character in Dream SMP roleplay. So fun to mess with. XD I sound like a psycho. Anyway, I'll post this first but I'll like put my ideas first in here before your requests ecause frankly, I hate having a lot of tabs. 

Anyways! Here are the do's and don't's

I will absolutely not write:

\- smut

\- shipping with ccs who are minors/have stated that they aren't comfortable with being shipped

things I might write about but fair warning that there is no guarantee of it being what you expected:

\- heavy angst

-graphic violence

-graphic death

everything else I'm fine with writing about

Just remember read with caution and there will also be swearing from time to time. :D


	2. Presents For a Lemon Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Tommy's favorite person out of eveyrone she knows :DDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do all my ideas first before requests because I want to get it all out of my chest. Anyway enjoy the oneshots of my ideas. Also I haven't watched the festival. 
> 
> II've got a discord-
> 
> https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6

#  **Presents for a Lemon Girl**

* * *

Everyone made an unknown rule that was known to all the people on the land except one. A certain lemon girl was also part of that unknown rule. 

It wasn’t uncommon that a certain lemon girl had captured everyone’s hearts. Especially when a single smile would make their day livelier than before. Like coffee you didn’t know you needed. Even if she was nearby it was like a breath of fresh air they were rewarded. An arrow to their hearts when she greeted them with a sunny smile and a joyful tune. 

She would laugh and speak that shouts that she is her own person. She would be gentle and quiet that would throw others off. A big contrast to her loud and vulgar personality. She would turn shy and be embarrassed when she had made a mistake or if she thinks she had done something wrong. She would always be there to make your day a little better than the others. 

So they decided to give her something in return. _Or in this case, Ponk decided to give her something first._

Despite their little conflict over the land and over territory. Tommy and Ponk were in peaceful terms. They silently gave each other a few privileges over the land occupied by the two. Like Ponk letting Tommy help him and keep a few lemons if they were in season. Or like when Tommy “makes too much” and invites Ponk to eat with her. Or like when Ponk would clean her wounds if she was attacked. Or like when Tommy would drag him out of his basement to rest. 

In return, they would respect their divided land and act like normal friends who owe each other one. 

So here is Ponk, making his way to Tommy’s mountain base. A regular sized box wrapped in an explosion of colored wrapper in his hands. _He prays to Notch almighty that the lemon girl was in the house or he will mope._ He clambers his way up to the door, hesitant on knocking on the wooden doors that holds all the answers. Taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door thrice and waits. 

His heart pounding against his ribs, ready to burst. As he heard the light patter of gentle footsteps echoing slightly. And it felt like his heart burst into pieces as a sleepy Tommy creaked open the door. Hair ruffled and sticking out in some places with a hand rubbing her eyes. Attempting to rub away the sleep in her eyes. 

She blearily blinks away the remaining sleep in her eyes before smiling with confusion laced in her tone. “Ponk? It’s so early in the morning. What are you doing here?” Ponk just snorts, “It’s 8am, what do you mean early. Anyways, here.” He says as he hands her the wrapped gift. 

Tommy blushes a pink hue, flustered, “Wait! But it’s not yet my birthday!” Tommy hastily said as Ponk smiles with his eyes beneath the mask. “I know, but I’m still giving this to you as a present.” Tommy holds onto the gift like it was made of delicate pieces of art. “Enjoy!” Ponk calls out as he leaves her a flustered mess. 

Tommy looked down at the gift in her hands. A small smile creeping its way up to her face as she goes back inside her home. With a glance at the clock and then back at the box. She sighs and runs a hand through her messy hair. 

Her heart was running a million miles as she opened the gift. Undoing the tape on the wrapper, not wanting to make a mess in her home. With nimble fingers taking each piece of tape, a cardboard box was left bare to the world. She carefully opened the box and was surprised to see what was inside. Her heart fluttered as she pulled out the contents. 

They were all, most are unsurprisingly lemon-related. Lemon lip balm, lemon perfume, lemon air freshener, lemon shampoo and body wash, lemon toothpaste. She giggles at the amount of lemon products she now has. Before she spots a nice white dress with yellow creeping up from the bottom. Like dots of yellow compiled at the bottom before spreading out to the top of the skirt. Before it was completely white at the sleeveless top. 

She smiles as she leaves everything at the bed to get ready for the day. Her heart was full of warmth and happiness as she got a present for some unknown reason. But she was grateful at the gesture and wanted to make use of it. 

  
  


Then Ranboo came to give her a present as well. This time it was different. He had come up to her door and asked if he could hang out with her. 3 minutes in and Ranboo was giving her a giant box. Flustered and thrown off at the kind smile he gave. She opened the box and felt like her eyes would pop off from her head. 

Inside the box were expensive sewing materials. Silks as soft as skin in all kinds of colors. Silky Threads as rare as netherite shone as bright as the sun. Needles and scissors and other equipment were sharper than Dream’s axe. And she was astounded at the amount of things she now has. 

She looks up at Ranboo who was smiling like it was nothing. She was conflicted between being joyful at the amount of projects she can make, dresses and suits but at the same time she was horrified. She didn’t do something that grand to deserve this and she surely couldn’t give this back because he had already spent this much money. “Wh-.” Ranboo looks at her with a tilt of his head, “Hmm…?” Her heart was warm and her head was spinning with so many questions. “W-why?” 

Her voice was small and meek as she was thoroughly confused, happy and flustered. Questioning every single thing she’d done to him to have this but coming up with nothing. Ranboo just smiled, his tail swaying side-to-side. “It’s a gift!” Ranboo simply said, Tommy spluttered out her thoughts but Ranboo didn’t understand. All he did was give her the gift and wish her a goodbye before leaving her a confused, flustered mess on the floor. 

Then another time with her father, Philza. He had come knocking on the door with a fatherly smile that made Tommy smile back at him. She let him in and asked him what was wrong. His answer made her blush, embarrassed, “I just wanted to spend time with my beautiful daughter.” She covers her face with her hands and enjoys the hug she was pulled into. The way her father’s chuckles tickled her heart. 

She had spent the day preening her father’s wings. Letting him braid her hair and generally talking about anything and everything from 12pm until 7pm. They had made their meals together, they sewed little projects, well Tommy did while Phil fixed his ripped coat. Then before Phil left, he had given her a box and promptly left with a kiss to her forehead and a head pat. 

She stares at the box confused before opening it to see a beautiful coat dark blue like the skies that fade into a light blue. That passes through the skies to her father’s eyes to hers. She carefully holds it and buries her face in the soft cotton silk. _‘Home…’_

Then a month passes and she has gotten lots of gifts from everyone. Dream had given her a nice axe, engraved with hard-to-get enchantments. Confusion and happiness mixed together as she thanked Dream before he left. Sapnap had given her another cow, a delightful screech was heard and she was hugging him to death. George had given her a nice hoodie that she will never admit to always wearing. Punz gave her jewelry that was customized and she wore the earrings with her emerald earring. Tubbo gave her so much honey that is probably worth 3 months. Something about baking and cooking. Quackity gave her pairs of fingerless gloves and a beanie. Saying that her hands would hurt less with these special gloves. Purpled gave her one of his giant purple hoodies much to her delight. As she now has another hoodie to feel smaller than she already is. HBomb gave her another disc and she happily kept it in her enderchest. Jack just gave her a bow with infinity and it made her faint. She uses it at emergencies not wanting to break it too early. 

The Badlanders, AwesamDude gave her a book about redstone and she happily read it and learned about his notes and theories. BadBoyHalo gave her hair pins and flower crowns that don’t wither. She wears it everyday, changing it each day from the 10 crowns she was given. Skeppy gave her a diamond block and a wither rose. That she happily grew in her secret garden. AntFrost gave her yarn that she made into a sweater and gave to him. 

Niki and puffy gave her a nice day out, a picnic by the river surrounded by flowers in a field. It made her learn more about the pastries and about the flowers from both girls. Her brothers Technoblade and Wilbur snatched her away and they were having a nice sibling week that ended with her having a lot of things. Callahan and Alyssa gave her enchantment books that she has no will to use but keep in her bookshelves. Eret and Fundy gave her pictures of times she didn’t know they had. They ended up trying to console and calm the sobbing lemon girl. 

Her house was full of little trinkets and memorable items that she has no will to throw or use at all. She had taken a liking to the amount of items that decorate her home but she’s still confused at the amount of items that were given to her. Thinking that she has to pay them all back somehow she bakes cookies. Stealing a few lemons off the lemon tree that she is sure Ponk won’t notice and made lemon squares. 

_She was so confused, she doesn’t understand. After all, all she did was either talk to them normally or help them. Especially since it was not her birthday! Her birthday was like in a month or 3 weeks. She didn’t need to be rewarded with extravagant things. Especially since her pillars came and gave her gifts. Deo gave her another journal to write in. Luke gave her a new pen and the best type of ink. Bitz gave her a shit ton or red materials. Even Wisp- WISP! Gave her an undeniably rare-_ **_RARE!_ ** _Rare books that were written in her native tongue that was burnt to the ground when the Empire had been attacked._

_She will admit she cried so hard that she looked hysterical._

The next day rolled in and it was Christmas! Tommy came and set down her lemon squares and received a head pat from Ponk. She watched as Techno, Niki, Eret and Phil restrict Wilbur and Fundy from drinking too much. The others were mingling and Tommy was pulled away from her thoughts by Tubbo who handed her a glass. Now here she is, sitting by the table with a glass of cranberry juice in her hand. 

“So Tommy!” Tubbo cheerfully said, putting on an innocent act. Childlike wonder in his eyes and a hint of impish act glinting. “Yes Tubbo?” She asked, her voice laced with giddy joy and innocence. Naive and devilish glints in her eyes. Both of them staring at each other with unwavering smiles on their faces. They were letting off mischievous energy that made a few people overhearing their conversation step back just a bit. “I’ve been meaning to ask you a question!” Tommy smiles with her eyes and lips, “What’s the question? You know you can ask me anything.!” 

Tubbo’s smile was replaced by a smirk, “Out of everyone in this SMP,” Everyone stopped what they were doing as soon as they heard Tubbo’s words. Their ears open and the eyes tearing away to look at the pair by the table. “Who is your favorite.” 

Tommy’s not gonna lie, that threw her off. _Like really, really threw her off._ Everyone was staring at Tommy as her smile was wiped away and a thoughtful look was plastered on. A few seconds passed and no answer slipping out of her tongue did Tubbo’s question backfire at him. “Wai- I’m not your favorite?” His voice turned confused and hurt. 

Tommy just hums like it was nothing, “I mean it could be you or it could be Dad.” Phil felt like his heart burst and he desperately tried to hide the creeping smug and fond smile that clawed its way to his lips. But it was wiped off when she continued, “It could be Technie or Wilby.” It looked like Technoblade had a whiplash when the nickname slipped out of her mouth. And shouted in his drunk-state, “SHE CALLED ME WILBY!” But everyone ignored that. Wilbur, still drunk, was giddy when he heard his nickname while Techno huffs when she heard her words. “It could be anyone.” Tommy said as she waved off any other favorites in her mind. 

Tubbo clenched his jaw and tightened his fist. Before slamming his hands down on Tommy’s shoulder, scaring the shit out of her. HE leans in close to her face, his face must have been scary since Tommy looked on with a nervous look. Tubbo just shakes the life out of her, whining, “Why am I not your favorite!?” He asked as Tommy was shook to the core. Tommy just chuckles as she shakes away the remaining dizziness, “Like I said it could be anyone! It could be my pillar-brothers, it could be the Dream Team, it could be the BadLanders, it could be anyone.” Tommy said before her mind rolls to one person, “Well maybe, I do have a favorite.” She mumbles, but Tubbo heard it and jumped at the chance. “TELL ME!” 

Tommy just laughs, “They’re sweet, they’re nice and they’re very understanding.” Tubbo just looks at her expectantly, “It’s me, right?” Tommy just laughs when Ponk, ever the silent one speaks up. “No, I thought it was me?” Sapnap just scoffs, the ever-so-confident person, before declaring, “It’s obviously me.” Tommy just wheezes when Wisp, in all his jumper and coat glory, speaks up. Shooting down his assumption and it all went down to hell. 

Niki surprisingly and even Punz and Ranboo claimed that they were her favorite and she just laughed. Time flew and everyone was salty but happy, hoping they were the favorite of a lemon girl. 

Lemon girl just laughed, not saying anything. 

_That’s a big fucking lie, she had told each and everyone who left that they were her favorite. And a promise not to tell. Lemon girl is tricky and evil._

* * *

  
  


Soft creaks on the wooden floor woke a certain long-haired prince. He was up and about, his eyes and the voices in his head leading him with silent steps. Then a creak of a wooden trapdoor opening and he was silently making his way to the basement. His ears twitching hearing a soft female voice that calmed his entire being. He silently made his way inside the room underneath the trapdoor. And was surprised to see his little sister kneeled on the hay, hugging a giant cow that looks too big for her to hug. 

“Henry you’re my favorite.” 

Technoblade couldn’t help the audible huff that scared his little sister. Heart beating against her chest at the sudden voice, as deep as the ocean, that echoed in the tiny room. Tommy whips around to see Techno leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “I thought I was your favorite.” Tommy just pouts, “No one is my favorite except for Henry.” Technoblade just mocks a broken heart by clutching his clothes above his heart. “So it was a lie?” Such acting made Tommy laugh. 

“You’re my favorite brother.” And Techno had to stop himself from whooping in joy before turning his attention back to his sister. “Sorry to break it to you but children need sleep.” Technoblade informed and he was picking Tommy up by the back of her knees and wrapping his arm around her frighteningly bony shoulders. Coming to nod the cow, who nodded back, and effortlessly climbed out of the basement. 

Quickly walking to his bedroom, he gently places her on his bed and slips in on the other side. Tommy just snorts quietly with an eyebrow raised. “An invitation to cuddles?” In the dark, Tommy couldn’t see the pink hue that spread out on Techno’s cheek but the silence that followed was enough of an answer for Tommy. 

With a kiss to Tommy’s forehead, Techno wrapped them both up in a blanket before passing out like a light. Opting to stay in bed when the sun filtered through Techno’s window. 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLeep deprived- oop- did you enjoy?????
> 
> II've got a discord-
> 
> https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6


	3. Pest Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were dubbed as the, "Traitors" by the underground. 
> 
> Known to be the youngest that were dressed in black and white. With only their eyes seen from above masks. 
> 
> But sometimes the universe fucks with you all the time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so out of it.... haven't slept anyway!
> 
> Discord! <https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6>
> 
> Twitter! <https://twitter.com/Chrysalis_Mc>
> 
> Tumblr! <https://fearsomechrysalist9.tumblr.com/>

#  **Pest Control**

* * *

It wasn’t unknown to them that their family was one of the most feared mafia gangs in the city. They had different branches with different leaders, but they were all in one group as the DreamSMP.

**_It wasn’t that they were that shit at hiding, No. It was the fact that they were just too fucking smart._ **

It started out with Tommy, when he awoke to screaming and air-piercing gunshots. Tommy was lethargic and sleepy but he could tell when he or his family was in danger. It was something in his mind that screamed,  _ ‘Hurt, pain, run!’  _ that plagued his thoughts like parasites. 

So when Tommy woke up, the screams were loud and it made his head spin and his thoughts run wild. His ears burned when he heard another gunshot and he was choking back sobs because the yelling got louder and the screams were making his senses turn overdrive. He doesn’t know how long the screaming and the gunshots had gone on. But he didn’t notice that the sobs he was muffling were heard and grew louder. 

His frenzied mind calmed down and he was curled in like a ball on his bed, his ears so sensitive, he heard heavy footsteps come up his room. Echoing through the little hallway they had. Before it stopped at the front of his door. His mind screamed to break the window and book it. 

_ But he, a mere 8-year old boy would not be fast enough. And he is so sure that he does not have enough strength to break a hard window.  _

Then he waited with bated breath for his impending doom. His mind imagining all the possible deaths he could possibly receive. Then his eyes zeroed in on his giant closet in front of his bed. Throwing his blankets off, he quietly but swiftly managed to fit in his closet shelf. Quietly closing it when he heard the door swing open with intense force. He had to cover his mouth in fear that they might hear him. But he didn’t notice that a whimper slipped from his mouth and that the person outside his closet heard him. 

Then his closet swung open and he let out an ear-piercing shriek. The hands-  _ a pair of rough calloused hands that felt unfamiliar touched his skin and he was hysterically crying. Then the voices acted up and he was hyperventilating. Then he was pulled into a hug, and his mind screamed at him to fight but he was too scared.  _

“It’s alright Bubba, you’re safe.” 

He chokes on air and he was gripping the man’s clothes in his tiny fists. “C-Can-n’t Bre-brea-hth-! Ca-!” His senses were spiking, choosing between to run off the edge or stay still. But the hands were cradling his head, palms covering his ears when he also heard gunshots and screams. “It’s alright Bubba, just focus on me.” 

He hiccuped and softly sobbed, not noticing that his tears and snot were creating a dark spot on the man’s chest.  _ He just wanted to be safe, he wanted his brothers, he wanted his father. Why is his mind screaming at him, why are his senses messed up.  _

A few minutes passed and Tommy’s mind calmed, like a giant tsunami slowly becoming the waves that touched the lands with a gentle caress. A few minutes passed and the gunshots were gone and the screams turned to frustrated muffled noises. A few minutes passed by again and he could finally hear the man’s exaggerated breaths and the movement of his chest. 

Then he was pulled away from the warm hug with a whine. Then he saw the familiar brown hair and glasses that frame their face. “Hey Bubba, you alright?” Tommy just stared before he threw his arms around his brother’s neck, burying his face on his neck. “W-Wi-l-l-by.” He stuttered out, his heart still hammering in his chest as his senses still spiked from time-to-time.

“Shhh… It’s okay, I’m here.” 

Tommy hiccups as he was whisked away from his bedroom to Wilbur’s bedroom. He shudders when he heard 2 pairs of feet shuffle about downstairs while one pair seems to be going up to where they were. Wilbur soothes his nerves as he hears the pair of feet stop at the staircase. He risks to peek out from Wilbur’s neck and finds himself staring at his other brother. “Te-e-chi-echie.” He coughs as his asthma attacks him at the wrong time. Technoblade’s eyes widened before he was in and out of Tommy’s bedroom, a small blue inhaler in his hands. Wilbur carefully but hastily readjusts him in his grasp. As Tommy shakily grasps Techno’s giant fingers as he inhales the medicine. A few puffs in, Techno removed it as Wilbur carefully listened to his breaths. 

When they heard nothing, Techno sighed before kissing Tommy on the forehead. “Sorry you had to hear that, Bubba. Are you tired?” He asked and Tommy nodded before he was hit with exhaustion. That seemed to make its way home in his bones, the way it weighed on his mind and made his eyes droop. His head thumped, landing between Wilbur’s neck and shoulder. Their father came up the stairs, their sleepwear drenched in blood just by the bottom ends. He quickly made his way to his youngest son and wrapped him up in a hug. “I’m so sorry, Bubba. We didn’t want to wake you but some guests were being mean.” 

“wan...t t… ee..p...” Tommy mumbled out as his father gently cradled him before he was set down on a soft bed.  _ It smelled like hazelnuts and caramel, and he didn’t know why the world was turning black.  _ Seems like he hit the light pretty quickly.

Another time would have been when Tubbo, Purpled and Drista found a gun and knife collection in their own home. They had snuck inside their brother’s room and were surprised at the amount of pointy and dangerous weapons their brother kept in glass cases. 

_ But it wasn’t that, it was the fact that 3 men had broken into their house.  _

They had just come home from school and did not find their father or brother and his best friends around. They had a rule that was always said to do first after coming home. 

_ Lock the doors, front and back. Shut the blinds 1, 2, 3.  _

They had locked the doors and shut the blinds on,  _ not the windows, _ but black-tinted glass cases. They draped themselves across couches and they were watching a new episode of the so-called “L’manberg or Manberg” drama. Then a knock was heard on their door and they hurriedly turned off the tv and waited. With bated breath, Drista numbly called her brother before setting it down beneath the couch. 

_ Which was smart considering there was 7-year old, and two 8-year old children in the house.  _

She saw the call be answered at the same time the door broke down with a foot outstretched. Then she didn’t know what happened but she knows she heard a scream somewhere with a deep voice talking. Then fear embedded itself in her mind like a leech, sucking up all her thoughts with nothing left to think. She whimpers when she is held by her hair and dragged across the room. Over to where her brothers are with guns pressed on their heads. A bruise forming at 

“Where are they?” They asked and she choked on her tears when a gun was forcefully shoved on her forehead. She bit back a scream when they pulled her hair and asked her again. 

_ A sassy side of her, probably older self, would have looked at them with a dead look. And ask, “Really? You expect threatening toddlers would make them talk?” But she didn’t have the guts to say it with a gun ready to shoot her through the head.  _

It felt like everything was underwater, all she hears are muffled words that seem to make everything hazy. Her tears were shed and her mind was wild. 

Passing out only to wake up on the couch with her brothers. She was lying on her back, her head laying on Tubbo’s thigh like a lap pillow and Purpled was sprawled across them like a starfish. She saw her brother and his best friends by the kitchen.

“Dream?” She whispers, wincing when her head throbbed and made her head spin like a globe. The man with a white bandana notices her and informs Dream who shoves a cooking utensil to George. Before he was striding towards Drista. Mask left on the kitchen counter as he made his way round the couch to crouch in front of Drista. Hands hovering over her like a worried mother hen. 

“Are you alright? When we came home you, Purpled and Tubbo were on the floor knocked out. The tv was on as well so I think you guys passed out and fell on the ground.” Dream word vomits, Drista just lays her head against the couch. 

“must be why my head hurts…” Drista lied through her teeth as she promptly passed out on the couch.

_ And if someone were to say they saw Dream fret over his siblings like an actual mother hen… you’re lying. _

So yeah, they were young, smart and reckless at times but maybe those were acts. Then one day, Notch had decided that he wanted these 4 to meet up. And that’s what happened on that fateful day. Tommy was carried by his brother as they went to a park on a particular sunny saturday. At the same time Drista was carried by his brother while her other brothers were carried by her brother’s best friends. 

They had bumped into each other when they were passing by and surprisingly, Tommy was the one to react first. When he saw the man in a light green hoodie, he had told Techno about his discovery. “Techie! Is that your boyfriend?” Philza had spat out his nonexistent water while Wilbur choked down his laughter. 

_ He was secretly screwing with him for payback for what he did to cow, Henry. But also because when everyone assumed he was asleep he had awoken to whispers. Peeking out his door to find his brother Techno and a man in a light green hoodie whispering by the stairs. A simple smiling mask covered their face while they talked.  _

Technoblade flustered and annoyed followed his pointing finger, only to meet the two pairs light green eyes. “Dream?” He couldn’t help but ask, but the other person also had the same idea, “Techno?” 

Wilbur spots the man just a meter or two away and couldn’t help but smile in glee. “Daddy Dream! Oh- shit no- i retract my statement.” Phil just chortles while Techno tries to hide his snickers while Dream has a red face with a colorblind man and an arsonist cackling madly while the three children look at them weirdly. 

_ And that’s how the devils met and created hell on earth.  _

Now they’re 14-15-years old and they had created what would be known as the youngest mafia gang. They had found out about other mafia gangs that were in alliance to their family. They also found out about children that were also part of the mafia family and had reached out to them. That’s how the Trojan horse was made. 

They had cultivated quickly their skills, while still keeping connections to other children who also had the same mindset as them. They had an idea to do the impossible and they are now doing it as something possible. They listened in through the shadows and quietly heard flying rumors and gossip. Soaking up all the information like a sponge before spilling out to their little group. 

They looked like an ordinary group of friends with a sassy one, a loud one, a kind one and the smart one. When in reality underneath their exterior, they were something more. They hung out at the alleyways and met up with other mafia kids. They learned of the history of their family and others. They learned to shoot, to heal, and many other important things like pressure points and poisons. That’s why there were four of them. 

Purpled, a boy with light blond hair and unnatural purple eyes, seemingly obsessed with the color purple was the leader of the group. The smarts and the order. He gave out orders, commands and updates in some things they overlook. 

Drista, a girl with blonde hair with bright green eyes, almost a female version of her brother, Dream, was the strength of the team. With her annoyingly sassy quips and brute strength it was like she could rival Dream in just hand-to-hand combat. 

Tubbo, a boy with brown hair with dark brown eyes and the adopted brother of Drista and Purpled, known to be the healer with an “innocent” act. He had studied up on how to heal any kind of wounds, would have potions ready and could deceive anyone with their angelic nature. 

Then there was Tommy, a boy with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes, known to be the Poisoner. He could simply poison anyone to death with a single drop. Obsessed with poison and snakes and even his words seem to have been laced with poison. 

And at the ripe age of 14-15-years old. They were known as the “Traitors” named by the underground. They are described as ruthless and deceiving. They adorn masks that cover half of their face, eyes in different colors glinting with confidence and mischievous seriousness. They wore black and white clothes, alternating with each passing day. Careful to not to let them have a hint or a connection to their personal lives. 

They hid in the shadows, they were the protectors of their families. They had already snuck in the DreamSMP and were lucky that they weren’t found out. They tried to listen in on the meetings their family were dealing with. And checked to see if the clients and organizers were indeed trustworthy. Checked their backgrounds, history, recent activities and when they turned up with nothing, they would take matters into their own hands to at least have a lead on them. 

They mostly had to keep their hands clean since they were too young.  _ Besides having to hide a body when you’re a not so strong teenager would be troublesome. Especially when your family knows what the smell of blood is like and when they have sharp eyes.  _

But for now, they’ll deal with the pests. But sometimes they have to take matters in their own hands to the point of revelation. 

  
  
  


Tommy tsks as he rolls his shoulder, hating the discomfort he had when he felt that it was at the brink of dislocation. Not minding that he was drenched, head-to-toe, in blood. Drista groans as she tilts her head left and right, cracking her bones. Relieving a bit the ache when she was punched on the face. Kicking the head of the dead employer. Purpled just sighs at the giant mess in the room. Glaring at each stain of blood that seems to soak the carpets and stay on the walls.  _ It was his favorite room in the building. _ Tubbo just smiles innocently when he finds out that he has no bloody stains on his favorite clothes. If there was then he would have burned it to ashes and mope until he finds another favorite. 

Their weapons, 2 metal bats and 2 crowbars, were dripping with blood. Resting on their shoulders or on the floor. “Are you fucking kidding?! Man! And here I thought we would slip by without anyone noticing-. Fucking hell...” Tommy trailed off, eyeing his poison that is slowly decaying the corpses. The black-like poison creeping up from their fingers up to their heads. Wilting like a flower until their bodies became an ash-like consistency. 

Then they heard thudding and multiple footsteps running and then the bang of a door being wretched open and a shout of surprise.  _ Must have been a real sight to see when 4 teenagers were standing above decaying corpses drenched in blood and annoyance.  _

Purpled and Tubbo just looks at their brother, Tommy closes his eyes and tucks his hands above his head. Drista looks at her brother and the other mafia members before saying, “Pest Control was needed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys serious note, like IMPORTANT!!!!  
> I'm slowly spiraling like literally and i'm afraid to ask for help...  
> I wanted to be a streaming animator but the thing is I'm always lost at the first step. And the only reason why I lose sleep is because I'm keep on thinking about my regrets and i hate the fact that I hurt a lot of people. And that most of the time i'm reminded by everyone around me that I'm a second option. and i hate that fact that i'm like a puppet ready to be thrown out of the window. i hate the fact that most of the time i always think about how to off myself and i hate the fact that i'm always not ready and am always distracted and that i can't get a single thing right. i hate the fact that all my life all i ever known was temporary happiness that comes with a price of a second choice friend. 
> 
> ....
> 
> Sorry to rant. I needed to get this out of my chest...  
> anyway!   
> Enjoyed?


	4. Caught by the Bees and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy runs into a problem. 
> 
> So he finds a solution. 
> 
> He doesn't tell his family. 
> 
> But hey, he doesn't regret the solution at all,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe- Highschool/ Cafe   
> >:)))))))))))
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Also-
> 
> Discord! <https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6>
> 
> Twitter! <https://twitter.com/Chrysalis_Mc>
> 
> Tumblr! <https://fearsomechrysalist9.tumblr.com/>

#  **Caught by the Bees and Flowers**

* * *

Tommy and Tubbo are best friends who are like real life brothers. They are like opposite twins in opposite ways. But that doesn’t mean they are any different from each other. Tommy is chaotic, always angry and is known to be the devil in the school and district. Tubbo is kind, sweet and is known to the angel in the school and district. And just like that saying, opposites attract each other. And that’s how they became best friends and completed each other’s lives in one way or another.

.

.

.

.

.

Especially this one.

It’s been like two weeks since Tommy and Tubbo had come across a slight problem. By that-  _ who were they kidding, they’re fucking short on a few Euros.  _ They were teenagers and they didn’t want to rely too much on their family, especially since they spend money on more important stuff…  _ Besides they were legally allowed to work a part-time job but not a full-time one.  _

So Tommy decided to think of a plan, something Tubbo and him would not get caught breaking any rules. Something that applies to both the 16-year old teenagers. He was thinking of stealing from their siblings. He thought about committing arson and robbery at the same- but they’re just a lanky stick and short bee.  _ They’ll never pull it off.  _

As he walks along the new district a 15 minute walk from his home district. He stumbles across a Flower Shop, with… Bees? He stops and gets closer to the window, crouching to inspect the flowers on display. He didn’t touch the glass and merely inspected the Hydrangeas in a small pot. He then spots the hanging sign that says part-time employment. Then it was like some finger snapped in his mind and he remembers what Hydrangeas mean.  _ They represent good luck and excellent fortune. _

With that he stood up and entered the shop. Hearing the bell jingle he saw the shop was nice and cozy, with a little library and tables. Decorated like a cafe. Then the smell of coffee grounds and flowery aroma that perfectly blend together in this medium-sized shop. 

It was nice… _ He observed every decoration and every detail the shop had put on as he felt himself relax. It was like his worries were gone and his hands weren’t trembling. God he sometimes hated going out because his anxiety was sometimes too hard to hide. Especially with how severe his claustrophobia was. Going through crowds were hell and going through unfamiliar districts were feeding into his growing anxiety.  _

_ Luckily he was able to go through it without a breakdown which was a miracle. He- _

“Oh! Hello!” 

He was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the owner of the voice. It was a blond teen with familiar electric violet eyes. Donned in a purple hoodie with a black apron with a name tag and pronoun pin. They had multiple piercings on their ears and had rings on their hands. 

His eyes widen when he meets his purple eyes. “Purpled?” The teen before him just smiles and answers back, “Yep, that’s my name! Don’t wear it out!” He smiles, “What can I do for you, dear customer?” Tommy just facepalms and literally- _ I mean really facepalm, burying his face in his hands. He’s still an idiot... _

Tommy unburies his face and waves at him, “Purpled, it’s me Tommy! From middle school.” 

Purpled just blinks confused and… skeptical?

Tommy huffs and raises his hand to make a “P” sign in their own sign language they came up. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Purpled gasped before letting out a happy screech. “Tommy!!!” Purpled, even though he is a little shorter than Tommy is compact. He brings Tommy into a bear hug and lifts him off the ground. Tommy laughs back as he tries his best to hug back as well. 

A minute or two, Tommy’s back on the floor.

His eyes linger on Purpled for a few minutes, trying to take in his old friend. He notices that Purpled had gained a few inches taller but Tommy was still taller. He can see the usual purple hoodie underneath the black apron. He was wearing comfy but fit jogging pants and to top it all of-  _ fucking purple sneakers.  _

He sighs as another person pops their head out of the door. “Everything alright?” Purpled just waves them off, “Just finding out my middle school friend is here.” Tommy just rolls his eyes, “Came here for the paid part-time job.” Purpled gasps and looks at Tommy with eyes full of hope, wonder and interest. “Really?” Tommy just rolls his eyes and nods. 

The man just laughs and claps his hands. “I’m happy that you’re applying then.” Tommy just rubs the back of his neck as he quickly adds. “I was wondering if my friend, Tubbo and I can apply?” Tommy asked as he smiled nervously. Unconsciously fiddling with the hem of his shorts.  _ Fuck you, nervous ticks, I hate it when I do this. _

_ His eyes secretly observe the man. He had brown hair and blue eyes. A gentle smile and dressed in a simple blue sweater with a white blouse underneath peeking through his neck and sleeves. He was wearing brown slacks and white sneakers. Simple and matches the theme of the cozy cafe.  _

A few minutes of awkward silence before a light bulb lights up, he snaps his fingers. “OH!” He exclaims before gesturing to the man. “Tommy this is Callahan.” Then he gestures to Tommy, “Callahan, this is Tommy, my middle school friend.” The man just laughs softly and offers his hand for a handshake. Tommy with shaky hands accepts the handshake. The man just laughs and breaks the handshake. 

“You and your friend are here to apply, right?” Tommy just nods, “We can take care of the flowers and bees.” Tommy says before paling a little, “I’m sorry! I’m getting a bit ahead of myself!” Tommy exclaimed, face burning a pink hue while his red ears gave away his embarrassment.  _ Oh gods above, I want he fucking ground to swallow me whole. I want to disappear- gosh this is so fucking embarrassing.  _

Then he just hears the full-blown laughter from Purpled beside him. And he is trying his best not to whack him on the head. He’s avoiding eye-contact with the owner and he wants to die already. Callahan just chuckles, before going back to the back part of the cafe. 

He releases a giant exhale, nerves building up to the point that he had to hold his breath. He could feel his physical body weaken just a little and he had to double over and hold on to his knees. He was thankful for the familiar hand that rubbed his back to help him get his breathing right. Although he was alright, panting like a dog and a few dribbles of sweat sliding down your face is uncomfortable. 

He managed to calm down when Callahan, the owner, came back with two papers. “Okie kid, you and your friend just needs to submit this by this week and then you can start working next week around Monday!” Tommy just smiled happily before he turned to Purpled. “Make me a cup of cappuccino, bitch.” He said in the most serious tone he could muster before dissolving into small giggles. Purpled just stares in shock and surprise before joining him in his giggle fest. 

He keeps the papers in his school bag, thankful that it was a Thursday. He stays in the cafe for like 2 hours. Receiving a hot cup of cappuccino and a friend to catch up with.  _ It was nice. Maybe it was a sign. Besides- _

**Hydrangeas represent good luck and excellent fortune.**

  
  
  


“Tubbo!” 

A boy in a dull dark green hoodie and cargo shorts with red-streaked sneakers, snapped their head up. Their dark brown hair shines with the sun, creating a halo effect on their figure. Their sparkling brown eyes widened with joy when he heard their best friend’s voice. He glances to his side and smiles when he sees his best friend walk closer to him. “Good news!” He happily said as he opened his locker beside Tubbo’s.

“Oh? What’s the good news?” Tubbo asked, hearing the happiest tone in his friend’s voice. 

Tommy smiled brightly and handed Tubbo a piece of paper. “I managed to meet Purpled again.” He started and laughed when Tubbo whooped in joy.  _ Knowing he was here made it even more fun to tease Tommy, a mischievous mind said.  _ “And I found a part-time job you and I’d like!” Tommy said, taking a few books out of his locker and organizing them inside his bag. Before closing it and facing Tubbo with a wide smile. “It’s a floral cafe. They sell drinks, flowers and honey and shit. They also take care of the MC bees.” 

Tubbo’s mind stopped and his only response would be a small but high-pitched squeal. Before he celebrated loudly in joy. Ignoring the surprised and confused looks he got from the passersby. He engulfed Tommy in a bear hug, with all his strength, lifted Tommy up. Tommy just couldn’t do anything but smile indifferently as his arms were glued to his body when he was lifted up in the air. 

He just stood there smiling as Tubbo ran to both their first class.  _ He won’t admit it but when Tubbo turned around, he couldn’t help but cling to the lockers with trembling hands. Thankfully, a few merciful strangers patted his back as passersby gave him a look of sympathy.  _

  
  


You see, they are teenagers. And they want to be responsible at times, they want to have fun and learn in their own way. When they encounter a problem, they try to solve it themselves.  _ Like that time when Tubbo was being bullied and Tommy took the brunt. Always coming home with hidden bruises and hidden cracking smiles. Lying through his teeth as the bullies hit the bullseye and his family found out.  _

They were lucky that they didn’t find any possible way of doing anything chaotic.  _ Like the “Lunch Rush” incident that many were traumatized to remember. Too traumatized to know that 2 teenagers had a lot of power… _

That’s why they were looking for a solution to their money problem.  _ Which every teenager had, shortage of bills (-.-). _ Even though Tommy spent a year in the SBI home and Tubbo spent 1 year and a half in the Captain household. They still had fear in their hearts. Traumatized and disciplined with a lot of rules ingrained in their head. They didn’t want to be too much of a burden in their respective adopted homes. So they were still afraid that if they ask too much they’d be punished. So they were chaotic but not too the point of detention and suspension. 

But they didn’t get a job just because they’re afraid that they’d be punished if they ask. But they also wanted to have a stable job and experience for the future. 

So here they are, on a Saturday. Telling their family that they’d be out on a hang out with each other. They walked along the new district, laughing at jokes and stories about shenanigans of their family. Nearing the floral cafe, Tommy smiled when he heard Tubbo’s hitched breath. Chuckling when Tubbo spots the rarest bees through a glass door. 

Hearing the bell ring, Purpled looks up from his spot behind the counter before shouting in glee. “Tommy! Tubbs!” With a huge misle on his face, he attracts the attention of his other coworkers. 

Tommy just rolls his eyes at his enthusiasm. While Tubbo just greets him back with the same amount of excitement. “Purpled!” Purpled just laughs when he sees Tommy’s poker face, snorting when he was hit in the stomach by Tubbo’s flailing limbs. “All right, let’s calm down Tubbster. You guys here for the owner?” Tommy wheezed out, “yes-.” Tubbo just smiles, “We’re here for the bees!”, intentionally hitting Tommy’s side-  _ hard. _

Tommy just favors his side more than his stomach, wheezing out a breathlessly, “no-!” Giving up when Tubbo threatens him with a deathly look, Purpled just smiles and chuckles at Tommy’s misfortune. Tommy just wheezes as he flops to the ground,”You fucker-!” A coworker coming out of the back to check up on Purpled. “Everything okay?” Purpled just smiles as he looks at his coworker dressed in a simple cozy striped sweater. Black apron covering the shorts that reach her thighs. “We’re good, just newbies that’ll start next week. Thanks though Alyssa!” Purpled said as he helped Tommy up.

He leads them behind the counter, chatting to them about the “old” times. Laughing at poorly constructed jokes and at Tommy who facepalms at every single one of them. 

Tommy just hears Tubbo squeal as they enter the greenhouse. MC bees were buzzing around, butting against giant flowers. “Woah…” TOmmy just facepalm while Purpled tries to hide his snickers when Tubbo met the eyes of a bee and started squealing. Attracting a lot of the bees now surrounding the squealing, looking ready-to-faint boy. 

“Fucking hell, I’m screwed.” Tommy muttered as a bee who was not attracted to Tubbo’s squealing butted their head under his chin. “Language!” TOmmy jumps as he hears that higher octave voice of a screwed man. He whips his head to see a brown-haired man with glasses, in a red-black hoodie and an apron. 

“Bad?!” 

“Tommy?!”

“Tubbo!” 

“Purpled!” Purpled and Tubbo starting wheezing, doubling over as they said each other’s names. Tommy just stares at BAd with an unreadable expression while Bad looks at Tommy in surprise. “You- wait! You guys are the new recruits?!” Bad said with a tone of disbelief as he looks at Tommy who buried his face in his hands. A groan of annoyance and pain echoed, the bee beside Tommy laid themselves on top of his head. 

_ Tommy already regrets everything.  _

A week into their part-time job, it went surprisingly well. They had earned a nice salary for part-timers. And the bees loved them to the point they actually started crying when they left…  _ He had to drag Tubbo out the indoor garden and had to promise each and every bee that they would always come back.  _

And he knows out there somewhere that universe really-  **_really, really, really fucking hates him._ **

So here is Tommy…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panicking…

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ ‘Gosh fucking dammit- why is this happening!’ _

He thought as he cursed the universe for it’s annoying grudge against him. He stared at familiar deep ocean blue eyes, red ruby eyes and dark brown eyes. As they stared back at the light blue eyes of whom they recognized. Staring at each other in awkward and unbearable silence. 

_ ‘I’m fucking screwed-’ _

“So this is where you’ve been…” Techno broke the silence before ordering his drink. Tubbo walks out to the front only to freeze in his tracks like a deer caught in the headlights. Before turning on his heel and disappearing to the back of the cafe. 

Phil and Wilbur order their drinks too and Tommy silently nods, handing them their receipt and change. _ Notch, he wants to ignore the look Wilbur is looking at him. The look, “WE are going to talk later.” _ Before turning on his heel and making their drinks, Purpled walks out to the front and handles the next customers as Tommy swiftly makes their honey-based drinks. 

_ He still doesn’t know how Tubbo made these or convinced the owner of the place to replace most of the drinks. He’s tasted them and they were really good but replacing most of the drinks for honey-based ones- who was he kidding he’s fucking stressed and his anxiety is spiking higher than the fucking heavens.  _

He kicked Purpled’s ankles with his foot and whispered something in his ear behind him. A tray of 3 drinks in his hands as he took the drinks to their respective owners.  _ Gosh he is already regretting not letting Purpled give their drinks.  _ He placed their drinks before swiftly making his escape- 

“Tommy.” 

_ ‘Why do you FUCKING HATE ME! UNIVERSE I HATE! YOU!” _

“...yes...?” HIs voice sounded meek and weak. Very un-Tommy-like behavior, but Tommy didn’t care, not when he was facing a disappointed Philza. 

He sighs which made a hundred- _ hell even a million _ rocks of guilt had settled on his shoulders. It sounded very disappointed and really mad as well as sad. “We’ll talk when you get home, okay?” Tommy nods and briskly walks away. 

He settles himself at the back, Tubbo watching as he buries his face in his hands.  **‘WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!’** _ he doesn’t want to go home right now. _

“Tommy.” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m disappointed that you didn’t tell me. I know you’re of legal age, but you didn’t need to look for a job just to have a bit of money. You could have asked me.”

_ He knows his excuse would be stupid but he changed the reason why he wanted to have money in hand. He didn’t only want to rely on his father who is working day and night to provide for them. He didn’t want his father to be burdened with his greediness. But he also wants to save money for the best gifts for his family and friends. He wants to save money to at least save for his future.  _

_ Besides he enjoys working at the cafe, he enjoys working with new friends. He enjoys pissing Bad with his swears, making Purpled laugh with his jokes. Feeding, playing and talking to the bees with Tubbo. Practicing baking with Alyssa, even talking with Callahan was nice.  _

“Tommy?”

“I-uhh I like it there and i don’t regret it.” 

Silence blankets the room like a heavy weight. 

“Y-yeah I get money but I’m happy that I found out about it and I learned a lot of things. Bu-but I-I regret not telling you. I-I’m sorry…”

A sigh was heard and Tommy braced himself out of instinct from several foster homes. A pat to his head made his nerves relax and lean in on the hug he was offered with. 

“It’s alright just trust us more, okay? I know it’s hard but just try okay?” He nods into the hug, tears slipping out of his eyes as he holds onto the warmth just for a little while. 

The next day the bees found new friends and new flowers to love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed?????
> 
> :) 2 chapters in one day WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	5. Sleeping Is Nice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy didn't know what it is, but he sometimes sleep on random times. 
> 
> Reactions of people with Narcoleptic! TommyInnit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join us- Or Follow me-
> 
> Discord! <https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6>
> 
> Twitter! <https://twitter.com/Chrysalis_Mc>
> 
> Tumblr! <https://fearsomechrysalist9.tumblr.com/>

#  **Sleeping is Nice...**

* * *

Tommy had Narcolepsy. 

Which is  a neurological disorder that affects your ability to wake and sleep. Which, in simpler terms, means that he can suddenly sleep at any time with no warning at all. But this world is not as advanced in their medical world and they don't know what it is. But sometimes Tommy didn't know when he'd sleep so you could imagine how it all went down. 

1.

The first person he scared was his father, Philza. 

He was 8-years old that time and he was fresh from the orphanage. Newly adopted and was scared and anxious. But he eventually warmed up to the chaotic family. With the twins, Wilbur and Techno’s, chaotic ramble to the quiet and reassuring presence of Phil. 

It was just him and his father, Phil. They were by the docks of their cottage home, having a simple father-and-son bonding moment. They were sitting by the docks with a chest nearby. Their pants were rolled up to their knees as they sat there with their feet in the cool water. They both had a fishing rod each, with Phil teaching his youngest how to fish. 

Smiling with the ecstatic Tommy as he got his first catch. Phil went and told Tommy to put the fish in the bucket. Tommy did and smiled at him, who in turn smiled back. 

“Wait here Tommy. You can continue fishing while I grab the camera inside, okay? So that we can take a picture with your first catch!” 

Phil exclaimed as he ruffled Tommy’s hair. Who in turn squawked and tried to avoid the affectionate assault on his hair. One would think he was pissed and angry but the happy smile on his face was most obvious evidence that he was happy. 

Phil got the towel on the side and wiped his feet. Standing up as he watched Tommy throw the line as far as he could. He smiles proudly as he remembered when his son asked him to teach him to fish. Turning around, he walks back to the cottage. 

_ They only had the day to themselves and his son asked him to teach him how to fish. His other sons were at school and Tommy is still struggling with a few of the basics.  _

Phil grabs the camera and smiles softly as he gazes at the picture on the shelf.  _ A young looking Tommy being carried by the twins. With Phil having a surprised expression with his arms raised to catch the youngest in case he fell.  _

Shaking his head, he went out to the docks and opened his mouth to call out for his youngest. Then-  **it felt like the world crashed down on him.** The camera in his hand fell to the ground and he was running faster than ever. His eyes landed on his youngest whose head had hit the docks and was on the edge of falling into water. His son-  _ his youngest son!  _

His wings unfurled from it’s confines to balance him as he rushed and fell forward. His wings flapped behind him as he grabbed Tommy’s arm just in time as he would have fallen inside the deep waters. And they were high in the air. 

_ His heart was beating, wanting to escape it’s chest as he held his youngest close. He tried to calm his nerves when he tilted his wings, slowly turning. His giant wings flapped as he neared the ground. His anxiety climbed up higher than the heavens as he could barely hear his youngest’s breaths through the wind. He held him close, cradling him, afraid that he'd disappear if he didn’t.  _

He glided down, landing on his toes before stumbling slightly with the weight in his arms. He was breathing heavily as he broke into a sprint towards their house. Kicking the door open, he set his son on the couch, poking and prodding, checking him if he had any injuries. He leaned his ear near to his mouth and cried in relief when he heard his soft breathing. He brings his son close to his heart, with hands calloused from years of hardcore worlds, and sobs.

He changes his position on the floor to the couch. His son’s head resting on his lap as he waits. 

_ He waits and waits and waits until he calms his mind. He waits and waits and waits until he can feel the waves calm down. He knows, he knows, he knows he shouldn’t panic because if he did then everything would be gone. He takes deep breaths as he focuses on his son’s breaths, his wings puffed out in nervous, fatherly concern.  _

It had taken a full hour before Tommy cracked his eyes open. Phil felt his world rise as he heard the little groan Tommy let out. Fingers twitching but arms not moving. “Dad?” And all he replied with was a cry of relief. 

_ When Tommy woke up and was fed, and fussed over by his father. Phil had rushed him to the doctor and was about to have a heart attack when they said they didn’t know the cause. And during Tommy’s childhood before he followed Wilbur, he was fussed over by his father and had a few attacks. Which ended up with Tommy being fussed over, much to his annoyance.  _




Phil had made a mistake-

_ A terrible fucking mistake- holy shit Dadza you forgetful dickhead.  _

A few days after Tommy had an attack of whatever sickness or disease or whatever he had. Dadza had forgotten to inform his other sons of Tommy’s current health. So you can imagine how it goes-

_ It doesn’t go well… _

Wilbur and Technoblade were protective of their brother.  _ Even if they don’t show it, or they show it in other ways their family only knows.  _ But they weren’t expecting their brother to drop dead on the floor on the farms. 

Techno, Wilbur and Tommy had been in charge of the potato farm.  _ Much to Techno’s indignation.  _ With a sigh, they were all outside the house. Hoes in their hands while Tommy follows his brothers like a lost puppy. With nothing else left to do , they start hoeing the dirt, pulling out potatoes from it’s confines. Gold-like skin with an oily shine covered by the soil were unburied. Potatoes of different shapes and sizes were revealed and were picked and brushed before joining their siblings in a basket. 

At one point Tommy had a great-  _ not so great _ idea to throw a bit of dirt at his brothers. With a devilish smirk, he launched a ball of soil at his brother Wilbur who screeched in surprise. Before launching one back at him. Which escalated to Techno getting hit and that’s how the 3 siblings were in a soil fight. 

At one point they were running through the fields, cackling like crazy, eyes filled with determination and revenge and pissed off screeches echoing the giant field. 

But it went down hill when Tommy suddenly fell on the fields did the fighting seize. Techno and Wilbur drop theri soil ammo and run towards their fallen brother. “Tommy!” As twins, they were bound to say the same thing at least once or twice. And Wilbur had dropped to his knees while Techno screams for their Dad. “Tommy! Wake up!” Wilbur in his panicked state was scared and anxious as he watched his dirty brother on the floor. 

Their father had run out of the door and dashed towards them. His heart soaring through the Nether and End as he saw his son on the floor. Ordering his sons to get inside and clean up while he takes care of their brother. 

_ Then Dadza spent the day explaining to the 2 boys of Tommy’s health. What to do when he fainted, passed out, or whatever, unconscious. If he has head injuries before or after falling and important things they ingrained in his mind.  _

When Tommy woke up he huffed in annoyance when the fussing went from level 1 to level 4. But he was fine with it as long as they didn’t treat him like glass. 




Tubbo and Tommy are best friends. 

When they first entered the Dream SMP, the first time an attack happened was when they made the bench. They were collecting wood in the forest and it had just turned night time. 

The thing is Tubbo and Tommy were surrounded by hostile mobs. Creepers hissed from behind, zombies crawled and staggered towards them. Endermen screeched at them when they accidentally made eye-contact and skeletons sniped them from the shadows. They only had their axes and shields while they left their armor and other tools at home. 

“Tubbo- LOOK OUT!” 

He grabbed Tubbo from the back of his shirt and made a quick escape. Stumbling as he trips along the way. 

But then he fell.

_ His vision went black as he fell forward and his mind went black before his eyes shut down like a redstone machine.  _

Tubbo shouts in surprise as he falls backwards. Whipping his head to Tommy and his blood freezes in their pathways when he sees his best friend laying down with his eyes closed. Many scenarios ran through his mind and he was grabbing his tall, lanky best friend and dragging him to safety. They managed to escape the swarm of mobs but with the situation of his best friend passing out for no reason. 

He managed to call Wilbur in and help him.  _ That’s when he found out about Tommy’s unknown condition. And Tubbo did not show any kind of fussing or worry take over his expressions but Tommy could see it in his actions… _




Dream Team and Tommy never ended well...

It was one of those days where everyone was chill. 

**No war.**

**No fights.**

**No planning.**

**None.**

So you could imagine everyone’s surprise when Tommy and Sapnap were chasing each other. One was screeching like a demon that was forced to come out of the Nether. While one cackled like a madman and wheezed like he was having an asthma attack. 

Dream, George, BadboyHalo and AntFrost were watching over them-  _ well BadboyHalo was while AntFrost napped on his lap like a literal cat underneath the tree. Dream and George were having a one-on-one manhunt with high-pitched screams of fear while tea-kettle noises were heard echoing through the entire land.  _

Then Tommy dropped dead on the floor and Sapnap shrieks in surprise and worry. “Tommy!” And BadboyHalo was up and running towards them, Ant was annoyed when his lap pillow left. Dream and George stop their manhunt and turn their heads at the sudden change of tone in Sapnap’s voice. 

AntFrost sleepily but briskly trudged his way when BadboyHalo let panicked yells. Then they were racing across the field to get to his house.  _ Well AntFrost was with Tommy in his hands and BadboyHalo using ender pearls. While the others catch up by running.  _

_ They wouldn’t deny it when they saw Tommy suddenly knocked out on the floor for no reason. Yeah, the child was annoying but it was endearing and full of fondness. And they spent the rest of the day inside the house of a certain demon and diamond man.  _




When Niki had first seen Tommy have an attack in front of her she already knew what to do. 

She and Tommy were exploring, looking for coral reefs. Swimming and talking with the fishes they pass by. At some point Tommy and Niki had to spend the night on a random island near a gigantic coral reef. 

They were laughing and spending time with each other. Constantly jabbing and bantering with a campfire. They had a handful of fishes-  _ well a school of fishes in the gigantic coral reef were always present.  _

Then as he and Niki were getting ready to retire for the night. Tommy fell on the sands of a beach. And Niki was surprised and immediately checked to see if he was injured. And literally had to drag the tall, lanky teenager to their make-shift tent. 

And she waited with bated breath, counting every minute and second that passed. Hoping what she thought was true. And when 30 minutes passed and Tommy cracked his eyes open, Niki finally released a breath of relief she didn’t know she was holding in. 

“Are you alright, Tommy?” 

Tommy just groans as his head pounds behind his eyes. “You did take a nasty fall when you slept so I suggest you just try and go to sleep.” Tommy mumbles something incoherent but with the glazed questioning look to Niki, she chuckles. 

“My brother has the same condition too, we don’t know what it is but he also has short-term memory every time he falls asleep.” Tommy just nods and accepts the answer. 

Eyes drooping ready to fall asleep once more, “I’m sure you’ll love him.” 

_ Spoilers, Ranboo and Tommy got along greatly and they gave everyone a heart attack every time, but twice since two teenagers just drop dead at random times! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoyed?????


	6. The Lord and the Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphmau Minecraft Diaries x Dream SMP roleplay :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: ["Never thought those 2 would meet. Well hey, atleast she's a good influence!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131939/chapters/68928747#workskin) by [1234567890_qwerty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456780_qwerty/pseuds/123456780_qwerty)

#  **The Lord and the Child.**

* * *

Everything was too much-

**Too much.**

**T̷̥̮͈̟̗̘͚̟̱̟͇͇̗̖̰̰̰͑͂̋̎̒̇̈͌̈͋̿͠͠Ǫ̵̢̩̘̻͎̺̭͙̬̰̞̖̯̻̉͑̄Ǫ̴̢̰̙̤̥̯̲̣̘̭̤͚̲̇͑̓̓̒̏̋́͌̚͜ ̶̢͇̫̿́̚M̸̧͎̥͇̣̹͕̰͈̘̋̒̂̍̽̋̚U̶̢̧̧̢̲̭͈͕̤̝̪̹̱͓͍̖̩̦̤͈̍̑̈́̒̍̇̓̓̕͝C̸̢̛̱͎̜̟͇͇̘̏̃͌̾͑͑̽́̉̔̄̐͌͛͊̚͝Ḩ̶̢̢̢̛̠͙͍̥̩͚̱̫͇̹̩̞͔͓͈͍̟̠̝̮̪̫̬͒̌͋́̊̒̈͊͑͛̽̐̉͊̄͛͛͌̀̓̽͋̾͘͝͠ͅͅ!̶̧̰̝̹͍̰̼̩̙͖̳͖̲͚͍̮̼̼̯̥̫͈̺̗̹͎̺͍͔̣̔̑!̷̢̨̧̛̟̞͎͙̯̯̖͈̫͎͇̯̹̦̤̪̟̘͎̤̙̜̤͒͆̐̆̏̈͛̉́͋̓̋̑̆̏̄͋̽̃̎̕̕!̶̨̧̧̛̻͈͙̠̣̰̥͕͔̻̜̳͔̣̖͕̱̼̠̞̠̩̘̬͂͆̈̄͂̋̎̈́̓̽̽̈͆̔̽̅̈́̋͐͊̋̄͑̚͠**

**T̸̢̛̛̹̳̤̫̻̬͗̐̉̎̍͑̀̿̇͐͋͠Ớ̸̡͓̬̣͍̟̰͇̮̯̲̱͕̰̒͆̽̅̈́̑̆͒̑̄̽̎̕͜O̷̡̧̲͖̘͈̮̱̥̗͂͒̀̍̕͜͠ ̵̢̙̤̖͚̬̻̏̿̾̓͛̈́̄͆ͅM̴̡̛͉̣͓͙̙̯̥̫͇̱̱͔̰̤̆̆͑̄U̵̧̜̣̥̰̰̤̙̗̘̫͊̉̑͊̎̾̑͋̅̓̉̍C̴̡͙͍̼̠̝̩͓͚͇̲̼͓̮͗̌̏̍̍̔̑̑̈̉̉̕͘͠͠ͅH̵̢̨̛̦̼̫͓̫̥̏̂͗͋͋̒̈́̏̓̒̒̔̉!̴͎̬̜͋̿̈́̇̓̍̂́̋́̓̄͆̀!̸̧̛̛̳̱̬͗̃̄͋͐̓̑̓̐̈́̂̒̕!̵͚̜̪̠̝͒̾̅̆**

**T̶͈͉̍͊̈́͂̈́͛Ǫ̴̡͔̲̠͙̤͆Ö̶̬͕͇̩̥̼̙̖̾͋̇͑̋ͅ ̶͓͍̻̊̂̈́̿̈́̈̊̔M̶̰͉̯̫͕͔̅͑͑͘U̵̳͈͋̊͘̕C̴̙̮̏̏̓H̴͉͉͇͖͓͈͚̫̆̂͊̃͗!̵̟͒̈́̅͘!̶̖͔̖̺͚̝̞̩̝̍̅̈́̔̈̚!̴̧̫͓͎̣̳̞̀͗̊͒͆̓͝͝**

**T̷͙̠̉Ǫ̵́̋͠Ö̴̧̪́͋̃͘͠ ̷̧̢̙̹̅͐̑M̵͇̈̏ͅŰ̶͍̯C̷̯̜̗̻̰͐H̷̹̭̀̕!̶̡̣͙̦̲͗͝!̷̞͕̖̒̂̋́͒!̷̨̡̲̟̓̋**

**T̷̗͝O̶̳̿̓͝Ô̶̖͎̚ ̶͉͑̈̃Ṁ̴̮̥͋U̸̘̜͝C̵̠̽̐͠Ḣ̸̯̩̼̍̄!̷͙̩̘͝!̸ͅ!̴̢͒**

**T̶̨̨͝O̵̘͍͌̐O̴͈͗̃ ̴̙͐͝M̸̜̚͜U̸̱̓̔C̵̬̤͌H̸̙̏!̶̯̻̈!̸͎̓!̸̼̗̽͝**

He ran through the Nether portal, running for what felt like hours. 

He had seen it all, **HE HAD SEEN EVERYTHING!**

**hE hAd HEaRd EvERyThinG! hE hAd HEaRd EvERyThinG!**

**h̵̢̨͉͔͓̝̝̬͙̺̖̯̘̣̜͙̳͇̜͙̬͍̝̥̮̳̰̘̾͗̓͝E̶̢̱̣̯͕̣̪͉̫̣͕̮ͅ ̷̢̢̙̪̞̤̻̝͇̺͇̩̥̹̈̾̓͂̃̈͗̾̿̽̄̈́̋̏͘̕̕̚͠͠ͅh̵̡̡̜̣͈̩̟̭̜̋͗̓͒͛̈́̽̍́̊̿̎̊̕͠A̸̛͎̜͓͉̞͖̳̮͎͙͚͓̤̬̜͍̜̞̍̀́͛̔̔̈̎̍͑̏̽̒͂͋̏̕̚͘̚̕͝͝͝ḏ̶̡̧̧̦̰͕̫̺̻̝̮͇̤̬́̇̓̑̂̚͜͝ ̸̧̡̖̙̼͊̀̔̒̑̀͗̽̾͠Ȟ̸̭̹͈̙͉̺̦͉̠̪̪̯͈͈͖̖͚͉̲̪́̒͊̾̓͗̉̏̇͘̚͘͘ͅͅȨ̴̧̣̜͙̼̙͙̳̤̱̩̺͍̘̜̱̞̪̮̯͓̣̥̩͕̓͆̏͌̀̓ͅa̸̡̢̧̠̫̙͍̦͕̠̮̽͜R̶̡̨͍̭̰͔̼͈̺̓̐͜d̴̨̧͙̣͚̭̩͕̗̟̥̥͍̬̙̩̦̼̉̇̇̿̄͋͐͌̾͗͒̓̉̏̌̏̀̍̔͌̐̊̾̚̚̚͘͜͠͠ͅͅ ̶̧̢̛̬̻́̑̂̄͒̍̅̇̋͂̋̉̎̈́̉̂͂̈́͊̈́̒͒̚ͅE̶̢͍̱̮̬͖̗̦͕̪͚̮̭̦̻̩̼̤̻̳̳̬͗̃̽͋́̈́̎̄̑̀̉̌̄̑̕͝v̷̡̧̨̨̟̼̜͎̮̙̺͖̦̳͇͈̼͍̟͐̒͑͂̑͛̊̔͌̄̒̓͌̆̔̿̌̎̃̓̈́̓͝ͅĘ̴̛̲͕̑͒̌̆́̅̚͝R̵̢̰̻̭̹̖͇̲̈́̎̅̉̔́̉̐͘͘ỷ̸̢̢̨̛̮̲̠̳̼̫̣̤͉̝̦͔͕̫̜̲͔͙͕̥͍͖̣̓̋̾̿̎̽̔̎̌͂̆́̆͛̓͆͛̐͒̚̚͠͠͝T̵̢̬̖͓̻͕̯̳̼̂̎̈̍̀͒̋̓̽̐̇̍̎͐̏͛̂̈́̚͝͠h̴̨͔̯͖̮̺̮̗̔̂̆̋̇̓̋͂͊̿̿̑̃̍̂̐́̆̉̋̂͗̚͘̚̚ȉ̸̗̗̹̂͑̊͐̎̋̈́̎̽̊̃͆͌̓͒̂̓̆̆̀̄̓̓̕̚͝͝͝n̴̢̛̻̱͎͚̳̖͖̻̫̗̂̐̓̇̃͌̌̍̈́̽̇̌͐̊́̏͒̏͊͛̔͋͘͜͝͠͝ͅG̷̨̨̖̳͖̖̮̹͎͕͖̬͎͔̩̻͖͚̬̪͍̣̘̬̣̼̍̇̑͒͊̑̿̐̇̆͛̎͌̇̊̂̈́͂͆͐͋́̕͘͜͜͠͝ͅ!̷̢̡̗̝̹̬̻̭̹̤̤̜͎͍̟̺̳̰͖̺̞̜̱͐̿̽͂͗̓͒͛̈́̔̏̍͜ͅ**

**h̵̥̰͓̦̠̺̙̪̯̼̿̐̌͒̓̌̑̂͝͝E̵̢̺͚̖͍͊̔̌̒͛̾̔̑̚ ̷͖̹͓͈̠̥̙͇̟̽̌͒́͗̋̉̍̔͘̕͜͝ḧ̷̨̛̩̰̮̰̦͔͓̙̹́̅͑͐̓͒̌̋̐̈́͘͠A̴̡̗̣͙̥̱̭͓̝̣̜̮̭̰̞̅͌̿̎̃̃̃̍ḍ̶̢̱̹͓̘͓̦̃̉̀̽͝͝ ̶̢̨̘̫͚̩̈̂̊͐̏̈́̀̿̾̑̚H̵̨̰͉̭̊̋̀Ę̵̬̗̫̙͙̯͖̤̦̯͕̘͈̤̾̾̀̐̈̒͋̓͝å̷̺̭͙̠̩̥͕̖̏̆́̄̅͒̌͠R̸̨̡̢̞̳͉̃͆̅̚͝d̵̡̧̜̻̲̮̰̩̺̞̪̾̇̎͘̕͜ͅ ̵̡̹̠̝̻͎͚̙̤͙͚̺̍̈̏̌̋̏̊̓́͊̌̈́E̸̤̭̳̿̀̋͝v̷̠̼͈̰͖͆̎̄͌̚ͅE̷̮̙̟̥̦̙̓R̷̢̺̝̰̭͇̺̤͇̻͒y̸̭͈̲̳̤̥̒͑͆͑̆̆̔͘̚̚Ţ̴̨̻͚͔̮͉̦͉̥̱̙̖̊͛̈̇̄̋̌̓̈́͆͝ḧ̶̨̪̜̗̲̻̫́̈̅̏̄́̐į̸͕̪̻͓̩̫͉̮̬̩̲̟̘̄̒̓̒̕ͅņ̷̣́͛͆͐̽̓͋̑͗̋̓͝G̴̨̛̰͎͚̱͈̅̌̒̽͗͌̉͐̆͆̃͛̄̃ͅ!̵̺̾͋̑̐̆**

**ḫ̶̨̛̥̆͂̽̀͝͝Ȩ̴̨̩̲͝͝ ̵̡̯͔̪̯̠̯̲̭͋̃̾̔̔̒̀͂͋͘h̸̢͇͎̺̔̉̊̓͂͊͐̿A̵̛̹̬̲͖͈̤̐͆́͊̇̆̾͜͝ď̸̫͈͎̗ ̵̛͉̟͒̈́̏̄ͅH̵̢̞͕̻͒̈́̋̊̕Ȩ̸̟͎̭̈́̀̆̍͝ä̸̛̩͚͎̤͚́͒̓̓̎̋͘̚R̴̬̠̈́̅͘͠d̷͋͜ ̸̪͎̓͐͝͝E̶̹̺̺͙̺͙͆̊̐̈̆͘͝v̸̢̜̫͔̮̞̇͗͠E̴̛͚͈͖͋̆̏͋̂͜R̸̨̙͂̏͗̂͠y̸̢̗͉̱͇͊́T̶̛̙̰̺̝̻̲̤̘̄̓̎͗̋͂͊ͅh̴̝͕̩͉̮̟͎́͊̏̾̑̓̒͌͜i̵̧͖̫͓̟̤̯͕̥̠̔̚ǹ̷̡̼̯̠͎̤̼̖̾͌̅͆͌͘Ǵ̸̨̭̰͙̗͋͛̈́̾̽͠!̷̙̩͚̝̺̂͑͆̌̌̂̓̀**

**h̴͖̾̆E̷͓͌̈͑̍͘ ̵̮̼͐h̵̖̰̦͐̿̚A̶̧̪͉̠̫̓͛͂d̶̨̺͇̺͎̅ ̸͓̇̾͗͝H̶͉̝͎̤̖̎E̶̢̖͈͖̜͐̇a̴̙̤̰͚̲͝͠R̶̖̣͇̂d̵̨͇͇̥̿͐ ̵̝̹̐̄̄Ȩ̶͗̍̍͛̕v̶̛͇͓͇̤͆̔͂͝E̸̘͎͐R̴̡̙̼̬͛̽y̵̲̩̟̹̎͆͊̀̌T̶͙͒̿h̴̛̛͍̗̜͋͒ị̷̛̩̌͂̈́ņ̷͉̀̓̀̕͜G̸͚̫̘̉̔̈́̈́!̶͖̒̽͑̅͘**

**ḩ̴̻̱̽E̶̺̰͎̕͝ ̵̝̉ḣ̷̨A̴͚̲̾̔̄d̴̎̕͜ ̸̡̗̏̈́͝ͅH̸͎̞̏̕Ȅ̸̹͠ḁ̴͇̼̂͠R̸̬̩̎͝d̸̗̅ ̶̻̊͝Ḝ̶̫͓̊̔v̸̱̇͊͘E̴̺͇͆̈́̕R̷̖̐͆y̴̢̤̥͝͝T̴͚̾͜h̷̻̊̂i̶̙̗̝̾n̴̺͕̾̓̏͜Ǵ̴̣!̸̮͛**

**h̶̭̔͐E̴͕̜̊̅ ̴̙̞̄͘h̵̫͆A̶̙͗͜d̴̢̖̂ ̸̢̖̒H̴͙͗͆ͅE̴͎͛ͅȧ̴̪̽R̵͙̠͆d̸̦̋̆ ̸̑ͅE̶̝̍v̶̩̄È̵̩̮̃R̸̭͉̊y̶̻̬͑T̶̡̳͂̓h̴̺̍̓í̶͇̫ņ̵̝͠G̴̰͈͌!̶̫̥͋͂**

He was pissed, his rage was boiling beneath his skin. The betrayal, the hurt, the pain. His father had left him for his favorite sons, and adopted and even-  **HE EVEN PAID ATTENTION TO RANBOO!**

**It pissed him off.**

**Ḯ̶̝̉T̷̡͍̺̼̱̲̯̗̲̟̜͈̲̩̆̔͂̋͂̿͋͐̀͊̋͋ ̶̡̢̢̟̻̳̯̯̜̙͈͙̝̱̰͙͕̙̙̈́͋͑͂̅̿̓̈̂̓͌̍̽͂̀̔̿͌̐̊͋͜͜R̴̡̡̘̙̹̪͙͙̩͚̈́͒̍͋̑͝Ě̴͈̬̇̽̈́͊̔͆̓̃̊Ą̵͕̬͓̟͚̬̥͇̗̖̳̑͛̄͘ͅͅĻ̵̨̢̢̢̻̰̞̲̦̼̙͇̜͙͚̤͓͖̣͕̼̘̪̯̰̾̈́͘͜ͅL̷̼̝̗͇͚̻̭͒͆͒͆̇͂̐̎̆͊̈́͊͊̈͛̍̊͌̊͂̊̚͘͠ͅŸ̷̧̡̨͈̫̼͎̜͉̹̹͉̦͖̟̻̣͈̙̬̲̝̘́͑̉͛̇̈͑͌̂͛̐̏̽͜ ̶̡̡̨̛̮̹̦̫͈̭̖͙̤̪̗̩̮̤͍̺̲̙͍̹̊̈́̈́̍͊̄̅͒͒͝ͅḐ̶̢̛̞̼͚̘̱̹̘̱̺̗͚͓̔̉̓͋͂̉̉̎̀̏͐̋̚͜͠͠I̵̥͎̘̟̪͍̦͚͎̦͈͍̥̝͆̂͒̂̓̀͗̅͒̅͛̎̐̂́̓̈́̕Ḑ̷̡̱̳̜̗̩͍̩͇̘͓͙͔͎̟̺̦̥̖̦͕̬̆̐̅̄̅͐̌͋͐͗̓͘͠͠ͅ!̸̺͖͈̞̱̞̩̯̩͎͓̦̑̉̈͗͐͊̅̔̍̌̎͆̑͛͊̉̊̈́͋̏̿͋͠͝!̷̢̨̨̛̛͓̬̬̹̲̘̆͂̌̕!̴͍͓̺̘̄̄̈́̄̊̋̌̈́͐̅̍̃̐̈̎͂̈́̒͆̾͋̚͜͝!̸̡͎͖̻̭͎͖̲̜̤̙͔̲̖͉̥̥̱̙̟̥̞̯̤̰̹͕͍̌͗̉̈́̓̔͛̋̄̒̚͜͜͝**

**Ỉ̷̢̧̳͔̳̦̼̯̱̹̟͈̹̬̞͒̑̐̊̉̑̕͠T̸̰̪̈̆̓̓͒̾͋͊͆̍͗̑͜ ̵̲͓͙̫̠͕͖͙̍̈͑̈͑R̵̡͚̩̖̪̍̀͂̔͑͘̚Ę̵̼͔̫̲͎͚̯͇̘̠̟̇͑̒A̸̛̝̘̜̖̯̹̱͋̐̍͑͊̋͠Ḷ̷̟̻̪̼̬͚͖̃L̶̠͎̽̾̏͂̈́̂͂̂͛̏͊͠Y̴̪̞̖̙͕̘͒́̃̏̂̓͑͊͘͘͝͠ͅ ̴̲̰̄̇͗̎̕͝Ḑ̸̝̰͉͍̯͈̗͊̈̅͋͌̿̊̐̓͗͒̿̎Į̷̟̭͉̭̙̘̎͑̏̆̕͝Ḋ̶̨̯̙̺̦̉͗̇̅̅̐͗̃́̋͝!̵̖̼̊̊̀!̵̛̛̖̗̜̹͓͓̹̪̎̈̈́̂͛͊̚!̴̧͉̗̦̺͎̤͈̜̟̗̘̳̃̔̍͘̕͝͝!̷̧̛̣̯̩͔̯̰̫͙̱͑̈́̓̕̕͜**

**Ḯ̴̧̨͚̩͇̦̬͔͋ͅT̶͛͐͒͛́̄͊͋͆͜ ̶̛̜͍̫̰̰͌͑̔̔͆͑R̸̢̛͔͓̠̞̉͗̀͌͌̕͝͠E̴̮͚̣̖̐̈̕Ą̷͉͎̼͉͚̼̟͎͐̅͊͘͠L̷͇̥͚̲̻̲͆͒͋̿͊̍͂̈̕͠L̷̺̑́̽͗̋̐̌̅̕̚Y̸̧̯̗͖͉̮̤̅͂ ̴̰̫͖̮͙̦͔̞̘͔̓̔̀͂̏̈̕D̶͈̰̝͎̿̽̑̍̕I̴̗̞̥̯̗͇̜͙͔͉̎̄D̵͓̜̱̖͖̻͇̗͆͆̈́̚͝!̷̪̳̳̻̼͉͋͐ͅͅ!̴̖͎̼̬͎̺͖͓͙̇̈́͠ͅ!̶̡̨͎̥̘͕͚̆͊͋ͅ!̶͇̺̼͇̱̹̹̞͛**

Even the Blood God- **THE FUCKING BLOOD GOD!** His brother… He even helped Ranboo, had ruffled his hair and pulled him into a hug. 

Then the stupid president had betrayed him, had exiled him. Dream had manipulated him, gaslighted him and he had enough. 

He was pissed off, the calm and lively waves in his eyes had become a tsunami. An untamable storm had been brewing for too long and was ready to be released. His anger was like a parasite, like an emotion that fed off of him. His rage was too much for his body to handle and he was ready to break. His heart was shattered to pieces too much-  **Too. Fucking. Broken. To. Be. Repaired.**

**And the last fucking straw was when they turned their back away from him.**

**H̸̼̬͋̋́e̴̛̝̪͚̥̪͑͜ ̵̣̻͓̗͗̐̈̅͠ͅͅs̸̢̜̲͖͎̥̑̈͗̇̈ã̴̳̯͔̪̝͇̐̎w̵͙̳͓̝̔͌͘͝ ̶͇͙͖̺̘͔̈́̍̊̍͛͘ŗ̶̠̜͉̇͌ͅe̸̡̙̫̺̰̺̐̋̚ḑ̷͔̮͎̦̋̑͊͝ ̵̹̬̀̈́̑̍ḻ̷̪̟͎̣́̐̓̎͗̈ì̷̧̻͈͖̹͐͆͠ķ̵̘͌̆̒͌̂̚e̸̱͇̟̊ͅͅ ̷̲̅t̷̫̃̃h̵̛̗̖͎̐͂̃̆ḝ̶̤̟̠̋̃́͋̕ ̸̢̛͂͒̀̊b̸̩̘͘ļ̸̜̦͓̎o̸͎̙̼͓̊̓̎̈́̕̚͜ͅo̷͓̻̍̈͝d̸̫̪̎̇ ̸̬̔ọ̴͔̌͊͒ḟ̵̨̧̦̭ ̷̛̞̃̒͝h̴̨̺͈̭̠̋i̷̦̎̿͗̅̓s̸͈͈̰̺̮͇͐ ̶̰͓̩͛̆̑̒ë̴̛͇̭́ņ̴̡̤̮͉͐̔ẽ̴̩̈͋̕͝m̷̞̄̊̚į̶̡̣̞̬͑͂ȩ̵̜͎̻͙͆̿̐s̸̢͙͉̠̼͖͛̌́**

His rage took over, his vision turned crimson red. He had taken out his axe and let the power flow through his veins. He felt the rush of energy and he released the storm. He yelled his pain and his revenge. He had taken his axe and swung down on the nearest person. And it felt good.  **It felt so good!**

**Ị̷̡̬̪̫̹͍̻̗͉̗͎͖̞̼̽̽̿̔́̋̃͒̔̅͆̃̽͆̌͠t̸̟͈͎̣̭̳̳̹̥͇̙͚̫̞̻͆͂̀̑͐͌͌̆̋̓̏͂̐͛͘͘͜ ̷̢̡̬̩̳͎͚͙͇̟̬͓̹͎̠̻̺̦̹͙̤̖̔͋̎͂̓͜͝͠ͅF̴̲̘̈́́̔̉̅͒̇̐͋̏͂̌͒͂͌̐͒̎̃̕ḙ̷̡̡̢̨̥̤̘̝̩̥͖̪͇͓̮͎͈̙͎̖̹͎̼̙̼̅̈̽̒͌͊̍̉̃̓̽̎̉͘͝͠ͅL̴̡̢̢̛̬̦̞̙̹͔̦̦̯̱͇̮̺͍̥͈͓̥͓̝͙̮̓́̽͒̊̈̓̊͂͌̒̏̒̿̓́̏͊͊͌̓̕͜͝͝Ṭ̸̛̉̀̅͋̅̊͂͌̽̐ ̶̧̨̛͚͈̠͍͖̘̥͍̟̼̬͓͈͔̺͉̥̠̦̭͇͈̲̉̽͗̃͂̍͑̕̚̕̚͝͝S̷̢̗̖̘̻̩̦̰͖͉̰̜̗̥̺͕̰̔̽̔̏͑͋̈̂̉̆͒̑̀͌͐̐͛̈́͛̾̿̀̕͝Ǫ̶̡̩͍͓̦͉̙͕͈̬̳̒̈́̉̋̐͗͌̆̊͂̈͝͠ ̸̡̛̻̻̗͈̱̙̲͙̮͇̼̣͇̓̾̓̄̓͋́̽̓̈̂̂̈́̚̕͘F̴̨̛̱̟̯͕̭̼̣̳̻̹̟̦̖̹̻̙̼̓̊͛̐̅̾̈́̽̃̒̈̌͋͆͌͑́̏͊͊̕̚̚͝u̸̡̢̫̤̜̫̩͇̱̥͖̫̩͕͓̪̠̪͉̝̣̩̣̥̣̔͘̕͠C̶͉̰̖͔͔̰̗̬͎̭̳̑̓͛̓͋͘̕K̷͔̞̳̱̪̳̪͖͓̳͓̈͒̉̆̇͋̆̊̎̋̄̊͋͑̅͂̾̋̋͊̕͠i̷̡̡̡̨͖̹͖̼̟͍͎̝̻̮͉̩̼̱̤͛̉͊̏͜ͅŇ̶̫͖̠̫̥͛́͐͆g̵̨̡͎̤̥͇̼̪̲̹̦̥̥͍͉̫̼̙̜̙͔͓͎̬̞̩̐̾̔͠ͅ ̸̰͚͚̤̜̹̻̦̱̱̩̥̳̬͔̦̬̻̥͓͈̳͈̙̊̔̌͊ͅg̸̨̢̘̝̮̖̲̩̏͆̾̔̐̔͛̓̆̃̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͠Ŗ̵̢̢̛̞̥̤͈͎̱̱̦̪͉̗̰̯̝̝̳̮̳̺̖̅̇͑̈̐̀͛̇̊̑̈́̿̑̿̌̓̏̑̐͠ḛ̴̢̥͙̼̤̝̿̈̽̔͌͋̈́̎̓̓͗̃̇̏̔̍͒̅̅̎̐̊̄͂̃̕ä̵̢͙̗͚͓̫̜̝̯̗̘́͆̍͘T̷̡̨̨̠̜̖͇͔̭̹̱̹͖̼̳̫͚̩̹͈̭̹͍̠̣̰̘̽̂̍̅̽̓̏̿͊̏̄̐̓̈̕̚̚͜͝!̶͉̗͚͋͊͗͑͐̎̄͐̂̐̉́̊͌͑͝͝!̵̢̨̨̧̨̢͇̮̣̫͎͔̼͔̝̗̺̬̠̮̼̺͓̗͈͆͛̒̿̀̐̎͛͋̈́̅̃͌̌͐̀͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅ!̵̧͖͚͚͇̘̻͉̤̭͎̞͎̹̦̣͓̪͍͎̘̦̥̦̯͇͑͊̔̍̈́͘͜͠ͅ**

He listened to their shouts of surprise. He loved the feeling of blood coating his skin and blanketing him in familiar warmth. 

He chuckled.

He cackled. 

His crazed laughter echoed through the lands like a cursed song of the dead. His eyes were bloodshot red and his pupils were like his mother’s- 

**They were red.**

**R.E.D.**

**Į̴̛̈́͊Ţ̷̢̩̬̝̓͋̀̃̀͌͊͂͒̕͝ ̷̧̛̱̰͚̪̯̙̜̥͓̣̝̱̫̟̄̎̑̑̈W̶̧̧̛̫͙͙̟͇̼̱̙͆̔̊̄̔̇͑͗̍́͑̂͐Ḁ̸̥͊̾S̵̨̢̛̖͓͇̮̰̠̟͐̍̔̃̈̉̕̕̚͘̚ ̷̼̞͍̩͓̪͉̺̅̒̓͌͑̒̍̋̈̈́̉̊R̷̨̘͙̈́͛͒͒͆͊̿E̶̛̱̟͖͚̠͊̉͜͠͝D̶̤̯̦̟̲͉̙̺̟̉̆̈̎̎̍̎͘͜͝͝!̸̡͉͎̯̼̜̞̞͎̹͐̀͌̂̍̈́̄͐͒̍͠͠**

He looked towards his father, loving the horror and shock in his eyes and he wanted to see it more.

M̴̧̖͓̜͎̹̼̬̯͗̃͂͋͌͛̓͊͜͠O̴̢̧̰͈͈̰͓͇̺͈͎̟͓̓̈́̂̉́̍̉̚̚ͅR̸̢̡̧̞͚͈̥̲̫͍̣͔̹̺̓̕͜͠ͅE̴̛̛̼̹̱̩̹͖͍̗̳̹̾̉̆̈́̇̏̈̑͑̇̐!̷̛̞̦̯͇͙̲͉̱̄̈́͂̑͑͊̍͆̐͊͛͌̍͑̀̏̄͐̒̓̓̅̑̍͘͝͝!̸̧̧̱̓̓̇̏̅͆̚͝͠ͅ!̶̨̖̠͉̟̱̫͇͔̟̩̟͓̠̖̝͔̫̳̩̪̻̫͕̜̟̰̤̋͒͝

M̶̼͍͇̫̳͕̣̻̪̦̊̌̇͌́͛̄̅́͌͂̌́Ȏ̷̧͚́͛͑̈́͜R̵͓̔̏͛̅̀̓͗̈͝͝E̶̡̯̪͕̠͚͖̺̘̪̹̫̫͍̔̒̃͂̏̈̂̿̚͠ͅ!̷̨̢̤͇̼̝͉̻͓̲̥̫̾͒̊̐̌̅̽͋̐͗̐̉̂̊͠ͅ!̸͓͎̜͚̘͚̲͙̯̜̳̏̈́͆͗̏͘!̷̘̱͒ͅ

M̵̱̘͍̮̣̥̼͚̾͗̊͋̒͂͐̏̚͝O̶̡̻̲̮̺͆̃̏̍̒̕R̴͇̃͌͋͆̕̕͝͝E̴̢̧͈̩͓̥͕̣̐̇̿͜!̸̡̭̺̏̎̊̈́̈́͂̐!̸̧̝̯͎̺̐̈͠!̷̮͛̌͒͘

  
  


ḧ̷̙͖͓͖͕́̇̑̃̐̀͂͐̉̈̅̚͘Ȩ̷̡̧̢̛͕̩͖̙͉̓̔͌̊̉̀̈́͋̒̀̊͐͊͒̅̈͝͠ ̷̛̛̦̫͗͑̋̊͆̕̚W̷̡̨̢̢̧͍̳͈͇͎̫̝̣̟͕̯̯͈̜͈̫͙̪̗̱͍̫̭͂̍̅̾͂̀̈́̅͛̊̏̇̚A̵̤̝͇̰̼̓̈́͒̋̂̍͑͛̎̎̊̋̀͐̊̇̎̎́̕̕̕͘n̷̢̨͖̱̻̳̠̠̻͕̫̱̗̖̫̻̪̝̯͔͎̾̅̌̆̊͋̆̈́̃͂̒̃͛̈́͗͆̓̿͒̎̚͘͘͜ͅṭ̶̨̨̡̛̛̼̤̩̻͍̫̜̱̣̘̯̩̗̩̙͉͙͓̘͍̍̐̅͊̆̈́̄̾͑̕E̷̢̻̖͔̥̬͙̼͓̹̻̫̟̯͒͑̽͠Ḑ̴̡̢̲͈͈̖̺͕̯̹̫̗̯̏̾̍̑͂̃̅̏̽̓͊̄̒̃͐̑̆̊͆̐̅̎͐̕͠-̵̨̢͔̳̂̊̓̄̊͐̉̍͛̒̒͌͘̕͘̚͜͝͠ ̵̨̛̹̜̭̖̝͉̯̱͉͖̲̤̻͈̱͈̦̠̫͚̤̻͙̺̣͕͔͖̈́̓͊͑̄͛̀̑͘̕͝m̷̢͓͕̖͓̲̺̝̺̼͓̥͎̈́͂̌̅͒͐̈Ö̵̢̭̭̫̭̙̞͍͔̝͉̦͔̞̯̰̞̠̖͔̬̞̪́̽͗͋͋̓͒̾̇͑̈́̇͌͒̄͂̿̀̔̉͌̑͂̈̽̿̑̕̚ͅr̴̛̩͓͚̭̯̹͚͉̹̻̖̼̻̟̺̄̊͑̋́́̓͋̅͛́̾̊̏͑̕͜E̵̘̞̗̮̦̞̬͖̤̜̫͕͉͕͓͂͑͊̄̄͐̑͂̉̆̂̈̓͘͝!̵̧̨̦̻̖̣̹̘̠͍͙̖̗̻̻̤̥͙̤̞͚̖͈̅!̸̧̢̨͇͕̪͓̹͎͔͇̮̗̙̩́̇ͅͅͅ!̶̛̝͙̜̬̙͉͚̖̙̞̾͆̍̓̋̍̿̔̃́͗́͐̎͊̒̃̈̔̈̋͒̈͘͘̕ͅ

ḩ̸̳̟̫̙̰̘̰̹͖̊͋͒͗É̴̘̾ ̶̧̜͉̲̺͇̞̱̳̖̞̠̹͠W̶̨̼͉͕̒̇̓̌͝Ä̸̪̮̯̾̕͘n̵̡̺̰̪̬̣̙̺̙̳̘̋ẗ̵̨̹͖̘̖̥̭͚̞̞̥̈̆̈́͆̋͊̈́͑̌̓̅͘͝Ē̷̡̯̥̙̺͋͜Ď̶̥̜̥͖͓̖̞̣̉̓͂̇͘͘͘-̸̡̦͎̳̼̹̑̾̑̄̏̌̀ ̸͚̟̠̤̖͚͔̫̩̫̲̼͙͋̈́̈́̐̍͒̐̿̋̇̿͛̄͘̕ṁ̵̧͖̥͕͕͉̘̝̲̬̠͌̇̈́͘Ǫ̶̗̘̣͕̭͖̜̰̥͓̗̅̕ͅȑ̵̤̰̌͑̇͑̽̂̓̀͒͂͑̚͠Ȩ̶̨̙͉̗̦̱̝͎̜̘̜̻̫̱̌̂!̵̧̨̠̤̝̭̹̟̘̽̐͊̔̓͆̿̊͒̽̄̕͜!̵̲͓̽̃!̷͍̯̫̹̗͍̱̹̥͛͜

h̶̰̻̦̗̠͋Ẻ̷́̾̒̅͗͛̕͜ ̷̨̧̻̗̭͋̎͊̉̃̄̚͝͝W̵͚͍̪͙͑̿̿͌̑͑̍A̵̧̛̹̘̲͙̜̖͔̽̾̈́̏̍̚̚͝ṇ̴̱̯͗̆̚̕t̵̢̼͈̫̦̲̥͔̯̀̈́̌͆̈́̽̀͛͂͝È̵̞̯̥̣̏̎̔̓D̵̼̖̱̻̭̹̓̽-̶̻̝͍̼̳͇̩͆͐͛̏͌̿ ̵̪̜̝̦̠͒̍̉̐͝m̴̟̝̘̺̰͐̾̕͜O̷̯̞͙͑̆̇̀̈́͆̓̊̐͠ř̵͔̂̀͋Ḛ̸̗͈̝͑̿͠!̸̨̧͕̞̬̝͔̲̠̎̀̃̄̑̔́̃͒͝!̴̛͇͂͛́̾̾̓͛́͝!̸̧̘͓̬̜̳͓̱̻̐̍̈́̊̽̕͜

h̴͍̼̏Ë̸͈́ ̴͙̫̳̾̊̍͝W̸̞̪͉͇̄̈́͂A̸̭͓̜͋̓̔͋͜͜͝n̸̲̭̏͛͝t̸̥̭̗̥̠͛̐̾̈̚E̴̡̹̱̺̕D̷̘͓̩̀͒̋-̵̢̡̒̓̃͝͠ ̴̨͉͍̹̮̑̏͝m̸͓̤̒̒̏Ŏ̷̬̜̣͊̚r̷͖̗̽̽͆͘̚E̴̡̼̥̟͍̒!̵̲̑!̴̫͖͚͔̆̐̿!̸̢̨̛̛͈̩̈́̏

ȟ̵͇̞̑͜E̸̮̦̣͋ ̶̨̥̋Ẅ̵̟̖Ả̶͓̂n̷̨̂̄͝t̷̙E̸͍̮̞͌̍͋Ḓ̸̔̿̃-̸̛͓̞͑͜ ̸̧͇̯̂̈́m̸͓͖̻̂͂͝O̶̹̘̬̎̈́̊r̴̨̧̙͗Ę̷̗̟̾͋!̵̨̈́!̷͍̊!̶̞̝̈́̈́͌

h̸̪̖̏͝Ḛ̶͘ ̶̛͜W̵̭̉́Ạ̴n̶̖̦̓t̵̝̬̐̊E̷̼̊D̷̮̱́-̵̙͗ ̴̤̾m̶̡̦͛̓Ő̴̩̟r̸͉̙̃̚E̶̗̠͒̋!̷̲̩̐!̵͙̄!̶̛̥̱́

**In everyone’s eyes! He wanted to see it in everyone’s eyes.**

And he left through the Nether portal. Their deaths were painful and merciful in the hands of a Shadow Knight.  _ Too bad they left him, too bad they betrayed him. Too fucking bad they shattered his hopes and his glass heart. He won’t be merciful as before.  _

His throat was sore from screaming, his bones rattled with exhaustion. His mind was a mess, with his mind screaming to kill and to run away. His eyes were bloodshot and he was drenched in the sickeningly sweet blood of his enemies.  **His favorite scent. He was glad he only received half of what his mother was. Or else it would be a fucking mess when he was spotted by the Lord.**

Through the Nether he felt peace. His mind was clear, his exhaustion was wiped away like a stain on a cloth table. He heard the therapeutic pops of lava, the comforting grunts of the piglins. The calming groans of zombie piglins and the screeches of the ghasts that fly through the Nether. He passes by a bastion, nodding at the pigling brute he had made eye-contact with. He had asked a few magma cubes who directed him at different paths away from the cursed lands.  His home.

And he had come across a fortress. One untouched by anyone around. It may be far away from civilizations but he wasn’t so sure. So he went through and he had chatted with a few wither skeletons who informed him of a girl dressed in purple garments who passed them. He talked to a few blazes and told him of the Lord that controls the Nether. He asked a few ghasts for directions and they directed him to a Nether portal. With a new resolve he had given the ghast guide a kiss to the cheek and went through. 

_ He was glad he was away from the lands that tore him apart. He was glad he was away from the people who used him as a tool. He wasn’t glad that his trust was shattered and his hope was lost. And he was definitely not glad that his heart was shattered glass in surrounding isolation.  _

He expected to be in a deserted field. Either in a desert or in a biome surrounded by tall trees or green forestry that was unexplored by those who fear the unknown. But he did not expect to set foot in a cave. Vines clinging to stone with moss and flowers blooming from it’s buds. 

He turns to see the portal with a sun and moon. The wither roses,  _ his mother’s favorite  _ was present on the ground. Then he heard the rush of hurried footsteps and it felt like his world spun and tilted in on its axis. And he was on the ground, his vision only seeing the pairs of feet or paws and his vision danced into a black void. Sounds muffled and he smelt panic and concern but at the same time rage and anger. 

When he cracked his eyes open, it felt like the world was too bright. He yells in pain when he tries to move his limbs, only managing to twitch his fingers. He groans when he felt his ribs move in place, likely bruised and broken. His lungs were wheezing with every breath he took, and he finally broke into a coughing fit that attracted those outside. 

Then a lady in purple garments and black hair appeared and was by his side. But a guard with brown hair and blue eyes had pulled her back. Then a werewolf, likely female from their eyes or ears came and helped him. Calming down from the lung-rattling coughing fit, he looked up, panting. 

He spots a shadow knight, a godly figure, a werewolf and an elder. 

“Who are you and why are you here.” 

The brown-haired shadow knight asked and he couldn’t help but reply honestly. “To escape the wars that tore my heart, to seek for a new life. You know when lies are told, shadow knight, and you know truths.” Squinting his eyes at the tall shadow knight, glaring at him. “Am I fucking lying?” 

Then the silence reached the area, the goddess looking at the shadow knight that stared at him. Before shaking his head, Tommy huffs in annoyance before turning to address the lady in purple. 

“Goddess, am I in your lands?” 

Everyone was thrown off by the question, “Goddess?” The werewolf whispered and the elder had come forth. “You feel the energy of the Goddess of the Divine. Just like a friend of mine ages ago, You are special.” The elder gruffed out, as they neared the broken child on the cot. The werewolf moved away with a bow, “Tell me who are your parents?” The Elder asked. 

Tommy hesitated, he was told to respect the elders of tribes and lands. But telling them of his origin may cause an uproar in where he is. He opens and closes his mouth, rethinking his choices. With a sigh he resigned to say, “Elder, I cannot say.” 

“That is alright, now. You come from the forbidden portal, a part of the kind that terrorizes this region.” Tommy flinches, “But you have a kind and loyal heart but was taken over by the evil that terrorizes your region.” Tommy meekly nods, “Meet the healer who helped you, Khira. Wife of the Alpha that protects this tribe.” The Elder points to the werewolf by his bedside. “Meet the Lord of the village of Phoenix Drop, Aphmau.” Addressing the girl guarded by the shadow knight. “Meet the shadow knight forced to be a soldier of the Lord, Laurence.” 

Tommy justs nods, “My name is TommyInnit, but others call me Tommy.” 

It becomes that way. 

He started a new life away from the traitors that tore his heart and broke his heart. Away from the lands that tied his soul and crushed his mind. 

He lived a peaceful life with Lord Aphmau. 

He lived a peaceful life with a guard and a fairy that looks like him. 

He lived a peaceful life with a shadow knight, holding each other in case one falls into the darkness. 

He lives a terrible life when he is thrown to war again. But won it when the high priest was defeated. He hated it, he had kept everyone in check. At least then he had a purpose to fill. 

_ Because he was a tool for war and a puppet of a marionettist.  _

_ He had a roll that was filled before, and without it he was nothing.  _

_ So he brought it up to himself with his aggressive, blunt and confident persona to keep everyone safe.  _

**a small part of his brain pleads him to go back… to help his family and apologize.**

But anger for them was present and he made a mistake of thrashing his room and screeching out all the emotions he kept tight in a bottle. 

And he hated it when he thought about it. 

He just wanted to live a peaceful life. He’ll enjoy this for however long it lasts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also- Discord!!!!! Follow me on twitter or tumblr? :DDDD COme join or vibe with me
> 
> Discord! <https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6>
> 
> Twitter! <https://twitter.com/Chrysalis_Mc>
> 
> Tumblr! <https://fearsomechrysalist9.tumblr.com/>


	7. Baby Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomasina/ Tommy was unaware that others didn't know she had a family. That her brothers, Technoblade and Wilbur are her brothers and her father, Philza is her father.   
> Too bad that fucking merchant was a motherfucking piece of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COme and follow or join-   
> :D
> 
> Discord! <https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6>
> 
> Twitter! <https://twitter.com/Chrysalis_Mc>
> 
> Tumblr! <https://fearsomechrysalist9.tumblr.com/>

#  **Baby Child**

* * *

It was unknown- _well,_ _mostly known to a few_ that Wilbur Soot, Technoblade, Thomasina/ TommyInnit and Philza Minecraft are family. Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are piglin hybrids, though their human features were more dominant, with only a few traits blending in. _Like Techno’s tusks, red eyes, pink hair. Like Wilbur’s colored hair that hides his wonderful pink hair, the red eyes that scream insanity, and the long ears that were hidden in the depths of his curly hair._

Then there was Tommy, the youngest in the family that would shake the country in shock and surprise. The youngest that does not look like his brothers but like her father.  _ Dirty light blonde hair that sway with the winds. Light blue eyes as clear as the sky. Taller than the average female height but lanky and bony.  _ Then their father, Philza Minecraft, tall, bright and a loving father. With wings of an avian raven and eyes a deep blue as the ocean waters. With blond hair and a fatherly nature. 

But people don’t know that, people don’t know. 

_ Sometimes they also don’t know why Wilbur Soot was protective of Tommy, almost at the verge of lunging at someone who even glances at her. Hitting those who touch her, like Sapnap and Tubbo.  _

_ Especially when Technoblade came to Pogtopia, he had even jumped at Schlatt when he bruised her wrist. He had killed everyone on the sight full of rage when they threatened to kill his sister.  _

So yeah! People were confused.  _ Particularly Tubbo, who knew nothing of his best friend’s family.  _

It became more confusing when Technoblade had burst from the forestry, not caring about the people who avoided him. Only intent on grabbing his sister and pulling her into a loving embrace. She reciprocated the hug, standing there confused and lost before Techno kissed her forehead and threw a pearl back into the forest. 

Phil had also come and ruffled her hair,  _ which she secretly enjoyed.  _ And spent the day with his daughter, who ramble on and on about her day. Outside on the L’manberg streets, had given her father a tour of the giant Dream SMP.  _ Even Dream had no heart to tell them they were out of L’manberg area. Because he doesn’t understand, he doesn’t know- he’s fucking confused!!! _

Then on a free day, Ranboo had asked Tommy privately and told her about his confusions. She simply smiled and replied with, “Oh! My father is Phil, my brothers are Techno and Wilbur. I guess you didn’t know since you’re new but yeah! They’re my family.” 

_ Ranboo smiled knowingly when the others had looked at Wilbur, who was saved from the grasps of a diamond sword. He came up to Tommy and annoyed the shit out of her. Who in turn gave little quips and Wilbur ran away in horror when Tommy mentioned something about pink hair and roots.  _

One day, some merchant had come and demanded some kind of privilege and had raged. Even Dream was kinda ticked off, even if the country was not his.  _ Shitheads like them piss everyone off.  _ Tommy had tried to console them and was surprised when a single potion had splashed on the floor. 

Then all that was left was a pile of clothes. 

Silence reached the Antarctic before a wild screech pierced through the air. Wilbur had appeared out of nowhere and lunged at the man. Feral and baring his teeth, one hand with an axe. He snarls as he brings the man down with him, punching him. He was held back by some bastards as he screamed in rage at the merchant who was clutching his bleeding nose. Fundy had knocked the merchant out as Wilbur screeches before a wail of a small baby cut through his rage. 

Wilbur whips his head to see a small little baby with lemon hair sitting in the pile of clothes. Wilbur immediately dropped his axe and made a grab for the baby. “Oh Bubba! I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed as he wrapped the baby in a hug, the giant clothes hanging off of the crying child. Techno had burst through the trees, eyes wild and concerned. 

His eyes settling on the baby crying in Wilbur’s arms. He ran to them before making a grab for the crying babe as his skull mask fell to the ground, chipping a little on impact. The sobs lessened just a bit as the child looked at them with tears and hazy eyes. “Te-tec- wil-!” She stuttered out as she heaved for air and gasps to breathe. Techno whispers reassurances and comforting words as she tries to calm down. Wilbur is frantically searching for the goddamn merchant and wants to beat him into a bloody pulp. 

_ Because bloody fucking hell- he’s going to  _ **_bEAT HIM UNTIL HE DOESN’T BREATH. hE’S GOING TO FUCKING CHOKE HIM UNTIL HIS NECK WAS PAINTED WITH BRUISES. uNTIL HIS FACE TURNS BLUE-PURPLE. hE WANTS IT, HE’S GOING TO MURDER THAT BITCH-_ **

Then a figure suddenly landed near them, breaking into a sprint, “SWEETIE!” He had screamed, before he got his baby daughter. “Oh, Sweetie are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” 

Tommy sniffles and hiccups her broken sobs as Wilbur looks at them all in the eyes. His eyes red and screaming for bloodshed as he menacingly asked, “Where the  **FUCK** is that stupid shithead.” 

Techno just sighs as he finds Tommy gripping their father’s clothes like a lifeline. His rough, calloused hand coming to pat her on the head while they let Wilbur go on a spree. 

_ They didn’t find the body when Wilbur found the fucker.  _

So here was Philza and his sons and daughter. One a de-aged into a baby while the 2 fussed over the their sister. They stayed with Phil as they watched him put a small baby calm down, passing her to Techno who in turn made his way up to the bedrooms. Wilbur just tells him he’ll shower while Phil makes dinner. 

And as much as Phil loves the little reunion. Phil just sighs as he dreads for the next day.  _ Nobody was able to escape the little charming actions Tommy had. Like a simple wave made their heart melt. A single hesitant smile made them into putty. And the way she loves the hybrids in the SMP which makes non-hybrids jealous.  _

_ Ps. Sam, Ant, Bad, Skeppy, Ranboo, Fundy and Sapnap fainted with joy as the others glared at them with such jealousy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very like- sleep deprived and shit. I haven't finished a single fucking thing and i'm speedrunning my sleep. XP my FRICKING MIND WON'T SHUT UP-   
> Also I'm like procrastinanting so i'll lose sleep but- who cares! i definelty don't I think. But hey if i get my tasks done, It's worth it probably. idk


	8. Mother is Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristin Minecraft- err Philza MInecraft's wife is a goddess, what will they do :DDDD XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow or join me-   
> :D
> 
> Discord! <https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6>
> 
> Twitter! <https://twitter.com/Chrysalis_Mc>
> 
> Tumblr! <https://fearsomechrysalist9.tumblr.com/>

#  **Mother is Here!**

* * *

Tommy was scared. 

**He was scared.**

**H̸͔̬̍͝e̵̦̣͇͂͛ ̶̤͎̄̇w̶̡̡̏̌a̴̛̘̗͛s̶͎̪̄͝ ̶̙̈́͘ā̶̡̈́l̴̢͒̔o̷̫̥̕̕n̵̪̚e̴̟̯̅̌͠.̸̙̳̬̽̈́͝ ̸̦͂̿̎**

**̷̘͈̺̎̈́̾H̷̥̀̓͜ë̵͈̝̐͘ ̴̺̉͒̉w̶͕̑̏à̸̩̱̻s̶̰͆͂ ̶̘͆i̴̺̯͕̐̾̄s̵̤͋͜ö̷̧̰̳́͋l̶͇̜̏̅ͅa̴̹̦̣͝t̸͇̥͍͑͗͠e̷̤̞̲͝d̷̮͛.̸̲̽ ̶̠̮̳̏̉͌**

**̵̞̫͘H̸̹̖̞̕ë̵͎́̕ ̶̝̓w̵͇̜̾͊ã̶̧͖̗̅͐s̵͈̬̼͂́ ̶̻̑̚a̶̘̼̎͐b̵̝̜͌̚a̶̼̰̟̎n̷̩̗͚̈́̊d̶̝̝́ǫ̵̹̹̑̚n̷̢̎e̷͒͊ͅd̶̩̪̈́.̶͔̰͗͗͊ ̷̼͍̏**

**̴̥͓̦͐̂̌Ḥ̶̥̙̈͂ȇ̶̢ͅ ̵̻̫͗̍ͅw̸̢̺͓̆ã̴͇s̵͕͐ ̴̹̂͝m̵̖̺̻͐̓ä̵̡͚́͝n̵̢̞̯͐̚i̵̱͌̐͋p̶̞̿u̷̢̗͍̚ĺ̵̥̤ā̵͔̠͊t̸̰̏͂͜ȅ̸̳̱͒d̸̘̬̈́.̵̫̟̓͒͝ ̴̳͉͆̓̚**

**̷̡̦̓͌͊H̵͕͝ȅ̴̞͗̚ ̴̘͒w̸̭̫a̴̖̯̠͋ș̶̈̎͜ ̸͈́ͅg̵̡̐ͅa̴̟̳͂̐ş̸͚̻̒̌l̸̪̪̅ͅi̸̪̾́g̸̘̲͠h̴̡̑͝t̶̛̠͈͌̀ê̶͔d̴͕̟͕̒̊͆-̵̖̥͔͛̚**

**̶͍̤**

He’s scared…

**He doesn’t know what to do.**

His tnret was destroyed, his exile  home place was destroyed. He can’t hear anything. He can’t see anything. All he hears is his heart beat, beating against his ear drums while an intense ringing vibrated his entire head with powerful waves of nausea. 

**H̶͔̭͐̈͗̾ȇ̶̡̢̱͓̜̘̲̜͚̣̻͓̭̥̭͓̮̂̑̇̓̄͒̊̇̑̒̔̿̔̇͑̏̈́̄̚̚͜͠ͅ ̴̢̢̗͔͔̣̫̪͈̰̜͎̱̤͎̒̑̿̈͛̂́̌͗͒̃͑̂͒́̽̌̔͊̈́̎̕͠h̶̢̧̨̹̪̜̺͈̳̖̣̘̯̥͓͔̜̼̝̘̳̅̉̂̈͊̑̋̾͑͊̄̈́̋̉͆̕͘͜͝͠͝ͅa̴͎̖̖͇͋̈̓̓̄͜͝t̵̡̢͖͈̳̳̱̬̝̉̈́́͛ͅe̸̙̺͕̣̝̪̩̺͙̠̫̫̩͔̯̹̯͈͒͛̃̿͒̊̾̆̏̈́̓̊̉̅͘͜͝ͅs̷̨̢̱̳̘͈̘̽̋͋̇̆̏̽́̆̈̌̑̍̐̎̎̌̋̀̃͐̚͘͜͠͝ ̵̨̧̡̩͚̦̗̤̱͈̼̱͇̜̬̹͉̬͈̻̗̺́͑̓̏̽͆̽̏̎̈̀͜͜ͅí̴̱̘̹̙̤͓͆͗̊̔̆̉̀͘͝ṫ̸͎̥̲̻͔͑̃̃͂̄͐̉́͆̋͗͒̓̒͐͆̄͘͠**

**Ḩ̷̟̳̙͉͍̯͔͓̣̐̿̀͂͑͋̑̈́̂̑̓͘͜ͅẻ̷̬̩̜͚̙̗̭̆̋̂͋̽̐͋̚͝͠ ̷̢̲̞̜̦̗͉̯̉ḣ̷̲̜͇̠̯̣̮̦̫̹̽̿͛̓̽̓̃͘à̷̠̺̰t̷̢̢̳͔̪͕̞͔̱̟͚͚͎̭̭̾͋̔̏̾͗͂̎͗̔̄͊̎̕̕é̶͇̫̝̹͌̈̑̏͑̈̿̐̚͠s̵͙͓̼̞̪̪̱̲̰͔̘̱͚̹͗̊͆͜͝ ̵̧̢̬̼͖̝͚͙̞̣̫͎̘̤̫̒͋͂͗͝i̸̭͑̆̊̈́͐͂͑̈̍̕̚͝͝t̴̫͉͋**

**Ḩ̴̛̞̤͕͑̊̑͐e̶̛̟̤̫̪̯̓̓̋ ̵̧̦̀̈̊̈h̶̠̟̟̰̳͉̳̗̮͗͘ą̵͈̞̩͖̫̤̥͈̇̏͆̈̈́͝t̸̨̰͓̟͐̌̑̈͒̈́̕͝e̴̱̣̖̜͆͌͛̅̀̔̒̍̎s̷̝̦̳̜͙͎̲̪̯͚͆̄͝ ̶͈̻̹̠͔͔̮̩̫͓̍͛͋̽̚ǐ̶̢̳̯͓̗ͅṱ̷̗̻͉͉͎̬̭̘̬͊̊͛**

**H̵̩̰̝̐e̶̮̙̅͒̕͝͝ ̵̩̎͆͗h̷̥̿͋̈́̄a̶͓̭̋͐̊͒̄t̵̬̜͓͉̼̄̉ę̵̳̩̂š̶͙ ̸̭̟͍̼̫̈́͗̃́͘į̸̣̐̓̈́͒ṫ̷̨̛̪̜̞̈́͛**

**H̸̦̰͎̒̃e̷͚̜͌̃ ̸̣͂͛͠h̶̲̦͂̐ͅả̸͓͔̹ṱ̸͓̯̿ẹ̶̊͐s̸̭̺̤̉̋̾ ̶̠̈́̒͝i̷̧̫͇̽t̵̰̓͐**

**H̶͇͓̆̊ë̴̙ ̴͕̔h̷̭̀͒ä̷̺̬́̂ẗ̸͍̦e̸͓̓š̴͇ͅ ̴̖͈̓i̷͒ͅt̵̛̯̜̓**

  
  


He hates not hearing his voice, he hates not seeing his hands. He hates it.  **He loathes it.** He wants to be free, he wants to go home. He wants his dad, his brothers his mom- 

**Notch he forgot about his mother. The mother who gave birth to him and raised him to respect others, especially women. The mother who reassured his fears and calmed his spiking nerves whenever he was anxious. The mother who soothed his pain with a kiss and a story.**

He could only feel his hands clutch his hair. Pulling at it, feeling as though he was trying to tear his hair from his scalp. Warm liquid coating his fingers. His tears burning tracks on his cheeks as he feels himself lose air quickly. 

_ He just wants to go home. He wants his precious discs his mother gave to him. He just wants his family. He just wants to live like a kid. Why can’t he just be a single child for once. Is that so selfish? _

He freezes in fear. He doesn’t hear himself whimper or say any apologies or ask for pleas because he knows.

**He knows.**

**Someone’s here.**

**S̸̨̭̯̺̙̦͕̹̠̠̭̻̠̠̘͙̣̊̐̈́̾̋̇͌́̃̀̂͋͆͆̃̏̇͆̆͌͋͛͘̚͠͝ö̴̤͕̹͔̰̫̥͔͈̯͚̱̤̝́m̶̮̖̹̘͇̏̌͑̈́̐̆̽͝ȩ̷̡̛̜͉͐̈́̿̓̀̈͛ớ̶̟̞͙̳̹͈̙̠͉͉̥͓͉̫͔̺̟͍̜̭͉͇̼̜̣̲̈́̎̃̎̒͗̂̕̕͝ͅͅn̴̨̗͇̫̂͐͑̍͂̿̓̊͗́̿͐͂̇̎̐͋͗̃̈̚͘̕͝͝͠ĕ̷̛̛̙̪̼̼̫̖͓̬͙̹̙̺̹͚̗̼̖̣̖̥̺̇͗̅̇̌͋̓̔̄͊͌̎̇̏̒̈́͊̚̕'̶̞̭̞̼̘͇͕͖̔̈͝s̴̨̡̢̢̹̠̝͈͚̹̰͖̲̝̼̤̹͇͓̠̣̪̘̻̟̙̉͒̊̾̆̋̅̐͘ ̴̢̢̛̲͍̻͓͕̙̭͔̻̗͖͍̠̥̲̝͊͋̏͋̓̾̋̒̆̇͒̀̾̍͗̿̋̓͐͆̕ẖ̸̨͙̦͕͉͔̈́̑̊̽̍͐̄̽̀̍͝ẻ̷̢̢̡̧̛̹̜̺͇̯̤͓͎̘͓͉̣̺͇̪̣͎͎̝̲̭̫̬͌̊̇̃̎͒̿̓̂̊͑͐̍̑̓̑̍̀̕̚͝͠ŗ̶̖̳̲͇͔̯̹̺͖͉̱̬̤̺̦̫͈͚̘̯͔͊͝ȩ̴̨̢̻̞̰̜̬̪̭̦̝̝̪̜̬͋̈͂.̵̡̫̲̹̜̙͍̰̻̙̙͍̮̥͙̗̈́͐̒̂̊͑͆͐̋̊̌͆͊̇**

**S̵̫̝͎̻͎͓̺̈̏́̃̃̚ö̵͓̬͎̰̻̱͈͙͗̑͛͜m̵̛͙̥͙͕͙̓̿̍̽̍͂̉̕̕̕̚͠ë̸̢̨̱̟̹́̈̔o̵͕̣̖͑̿̃̽̌̿̇̓̽̾͂̄̌̄n̵̟̘͖̼̗͉͇̜͙͉̯̖͌̎̚ͅę̴̓̑̐̿̐̃̽̕'̴̡̛̯̫͈͙̜͑ś̶̛̻̻̚͝͝ ̶͚̬̼̙̮͙͔̳̹̭̄̑̑̓̓̆͌̌́̑͜͠h̷̳͓͍͓̜͎͖͕̅̆͌͐͛͝ë̵̡̝̭̮̦̓̒̊̍̚ŗ̷̯̘̜̣͍̆͗̎̓̍͊̓͒̆̽̚ͅȩ̸̛̅̾̅͑́̂̚̕̚̕͝͝͠͠.̸̜̯̗̼͔̻̩̇̎͊͒̋͌̈́̇̾̕̕͝ͅ**

**S̴̟͍̞̘̰̟͙͐̓͌͌͜o̷̯̪͖̹̺̮͂̃͜m̷͈͕̙̗̺̠̺̦͕͍͊̈́̊͋̍̓̄̈́ȩ̶̬͉̣̭̜̻̄͠o̸̳̿̓̈́̈́̆̈́́̌n̶̠͇̗̠̬̊̇̃̽͜e̸̗͚̫͈͌̈́̆͌̒̏̈́̆̕͝'̷̺̱̗̲͂̇̿͝ş̶̖̼̞͐̎̋̎͂̾̽̕ ̷̧̡̹͚̙͔̼̪̇̑̓̌̂̽̃̕̕͜͠ĥ̴̛̼̩̭͈̩̝̠͉̠̦̅́͆͒̀̈́ę̴̛͖͔̰̲͎̤͊̿̇̒́r̴͎̣̬̘͖̒̂̂̅͊̅̚͝è̶̡̨̧̩̺̠̭͜.̸̹̀̐̈́̈́͝**

**S̶̤̊͒͘͘o̷͙͔͇̓̂m̴̧̟̮͗̐̑͌̓ͅę̴̠̎̿̄̚ǫ̶̰̒̓ͅṋ̸̮̤̊ͅḙ̵̢̒͐͋̆'̵̫̅ṣ̸̼̘̀̅̑͠ ̵̧̱̩͇̂̓͝͝h̸͖̿̒͋͠e̴̠̭̎̀̒̾ř̵̮̐ḙ̷͖͖̩̔̏̍͌͂.̶̢̲̤͓̰̏̐͛**

**S̴̨̅̈́͑o̶̧̟̺̓̍m̶͚̭̈̏ë̸͍̲͐̇o̸̱͊̕n̷̡̬͖̊́̇ê̶̖͎͠'̷͈̿͌s̴̹̔ ̸͎̓͂ḧ̷̠́͗e̷̞͓̰̿r̴͓̋̒ͅe̵̞̬͇̒.̷̝̟̑͋̐**

He can’t breath. He can almost vaguely hear himself gasping and choking on air. His throat seizing, closing up as he cried out in fear. Then hands brushed against his hands and it felt like the world was tilting. It felt like he was being choked, he was being killed. His panic didn’t help and his anxiety reached the heavens where the gods above have no mercy for him. 

**I’m gonna die.**

**I’m gonna die, aren’t I?**

**I̸͎̦̒̈́̈͌̾̏́̈́̊͆̈́̍͑̚̚͜͠'̴̡̖̜͇̩̳̭̖͎͖̺͈̳̦̥̳̱̯͖͒̅̓̋͂̕m̶̛̞̫͈̝̲̣͉̗͖̱̪͈̜͖͍̱̟̺͎̲͑͌̑̈́̈́̏̔̌̎̂̌̀͋̾̅̔̂̔̉̊̍̓̚͜͝͠ͅ ̴̣̙̳̬̤̣͈̰̼̟̂̒̑͝ͅg̴̣̬̥͗̔̍̏̀͝ͅő̴̩͎̗͊͒̓ͅñ̵̡̨̡̡̡̛͉̳̩͍̣̰͓͚̖̪͓̤̞̲͖̤̫̠͌̽̇͗́̇̕͜n̴̛͈̯̣̲̄̎̀̎̉̄͛̉̐͝a̴̧̨̛̛̹̱͈̹͇̜̫̳̮͓̼͎̤͖̩̩̩͛̈̓̋͋̏̽̀̽̆̎̌̒̾̾͜ͅ ̵̼̭͙̝̊̐̓͑̓͊̉̌̓̌̓̇̌̑̍̄͜d̷̛̰͕̖̹͙͉̜̩͕͇̖̜̤̝̩̙̮̥̬̿̈́̀͋͑͒̈́̕͠i̷̧̨̡̖̟̼̬̳̙̜̜͖͓̤̮̖̲̼͉͙̦̭̞̓͗̏̑̍̓͒̈́̈̅̽̆̈̕͘͜͠͝͝ͅe̷̢̺͙̿̅͐̄̆͆̍̃̈́̓̈́͛,̴̨̧̧̯̬̭̟̬̰̣̣͔͖̭̺̖̱̫̰̙̖͓͓͓͍̝͉͕͓̿̃̈̍͊̔̈́̌̉̏̋͂̉̾̒̽̋̑̄͌̕͘̕̕ͅ ̶̨͈̲̫̲̭͙̟͉̯͙͍͚̣̗̺͍̳͖̺̰̐̃͗̇͆͛͛̔̎͊̊ͅą̵̢̛̛̞̮͇̮̭͕̈́̄̉̅̍̏̀͐̀̀͊̄̔̾̾̂̊͘͠͠r̵̡̫̣̥͍̼̼̹͈͉͈̯̺͕͍͛͐̈̑̊̏̑̍͒͗̽̌̋̋͗͆̈́̑̚ȩ̴̧̩̹̻̙̻̯̣͈̠̩͕̖̯͉̘̪̦̬͈̺̮̪̻̭̳͖̺͑͜n̷͙͍͖̤̩͈͍̫̲̰̬͙̥͉̲̱̞̝̦̭̞̼͓͎̲̦̣̟̻̔ͅ'̶̨̡̨̧̧̪̤͚͈̪̖̬̩͍̮̼̝̝̱̖͎̜̤̤̦̮̭̻̝̽̅̂̌̋̓̏̅̓̍̃̎͂͗̎̉́̃̌̐̉̈̈́̽̕͠͝͝ţ̵̡̨̢̛̛̟͔̜͓͈̲͖̱͚̗̘̼̼̼̝͚̠̻͖̹͙̩͖̃̃̋̀̔͊͊̆̾̓̽̈́͑̄͐̍̄̊͊͂̊͘̕͜͝͠͠͠ ̸̢̧͖͖̞̯͓̤̜̳̺͖̙̪̦͇̖̥̤̮͉̈͜Į̶̱͍̦̜͍̺͕̘̲̱̣͔͍̪͖̲̙͇̰̱̠̣̰͍̝̦͆̾͜͠͝ͅ?̸̨̨̢̧͔̠͙͇̪̥͕̳̪͍̟̖͚̭̟̥̩̭̰̱̫͇̗̑͆̓̃̈́̒͜**

**I̷̧̡̧̛̛̦̼̙͍̼̹̦̤̺͊͒͆͋̓̉̋̓͂́͜͜͜͝'̷̡͈̇͛̓̇̈̚͠m̵̖̠͍̯̙̉̊̊̍͌ͅ ̵̠̌́̔̑̉͐̋̈̚̕͝g̴̰̳͎̞̣̳̰̲͋̇̓̄͗͒̎͊̕͜ͅŏ̵̻̩̠͈̞̰͕̰̠͠n̸̨̪̟͓̎͆̏̇̒͠n̶̛͙̠͇̩͔̱̗͖̣̼̥̗̑̅̈̀̈̾̉̐̚͝ȁ̵̢͙͉̱̆̅̿̆̂̾̋͛͊͋ ̷̡̲̱̦̺̬̟̙̻̓͐̑͑̓̾̐̕̕͝d̴̢̡̧̙̘̯͚̺̓̌͐̽̂̐͝ï̸̡̗̣͍̭̻̜͙͈̑̄̈́̌̒̇̌͒̈̚ë̵̢͚͈̩̞̟͙͇̱̂͊̍͐̆̂͘͜,̸̖͖͍͖͖͍̞͋͂̄̅̆̆̈̏͛̍̈́̈́̍͜͝ ̶͕̙̂̍͒̋̏̆̈́̈́̏̚a̷̧̧̝͖͍͈̱͓̜̦̲̠̲̯͓͊͊̿͊̓̓̅͘͠r̴̳̼͕̹͔͇͈͇͚̲͈̫̙̈́e̵͓͓͓̳͎̪̫͉̱͎͓̍̀́̃͒ņ̶̨̻͕͕̠͇̱̩͓͖̰̲̙̣͆̾͒̑̍̀̃͆͘͝'̸̧̛̟̮͇͂̐͆̋̾̊̌͠ͅt̴̝̬͈̭̣̬̠̺̪̆̌̀͆̔̕͜͝ ̴͉̬͚̩͚̭̈́̐̑Ȉ̷̠̱͇͑̆͗͒̈́͐̚?̶̖̪̖̲̗̬̜̫͉̘͍͎̠͌͂̒̔̀́͑͐̄́̓̕͘͘ͅ**

**Ȋ̶͙̆̒͊͋̋̍͝ͅ'̷̧̳͉̟͉͔̯̏̉́̎̋̕m̷̹͍̩̞̤̂͊̈́̚ ̶̧͕̝͎̱̻͈̂̽g̴̬̟̲̭̥͓̋̐̔̑͊́̓ơ̷̖̞͜ņ̷͇̝̩̈́̎̒͋̋̕͠n̸͇̗̤̭̥̈́a̵̡̡̢͇͕͉͍̫̽̓͑̃̾̾̚͝ ̸̮͉͙̣̠͔̅̈̏̃̀̃͛̒͘͝ͅd̵̢̛̛̝̖̗͙̄̋̈́ͅi̴̬̱̤̾̓́̐̃͂͌͘͝ę̶̙̙̖̼̝̠̘͎̂͗͋̉͐̎̈́̃,̵̼̣̯̱͕̠͎͖̑̾͋̂̚ ̴͕̠̝͙̼͇͎̐̌̾̚a̸̠̗̯͈̐̇̒̋̚͝r̶̰̬̟̱̪̅͝e̶̟̘̤̊̐͂̈́̾̊̄̀͜͠n̶̢̡̘̻͍̫͌̎͗̉̿͑̓̏ͅ'̵̣̼͔̪̅͗̽̽̎́̚͘̕t̶̛̛̟͛̂̅̅̎̅͝ ̶̡̟͉̲̪̫̦͒͐̕I̶̧̛̯̞̬̙̼̓̿̊̕͜͜͝?̶̮̱̣͖̹̝̪̋̿́̉͑̓̈́**

**Į̷̳̭͕̌̌'̵̺̃͜m̶̲͑̅ ̸̲̭̩͇͝g̷͓̓̑̈́͌ȍ̸̯̃̎n̸͖̂́n̶͎͍̾̔͆̊̇á̷̗͓̰̊͌͗ ̶͍̮͔̙̀̈́̏d̴̦̮̼͈͛ĩ̶͉e̸͎̯̊̆͐ͅ,̸͍̯̙̈́͂ ̷̝͔͎̊̕ạ̴̧̼̌͐̔̌r̶̠̺̣͎̈̌̎̿͘e̴̼͉͑̈́͊n̵̻͇̍'̸͍̍̑̿̑͘ṭ̷̢̻̓͋̐́̓ ̵̪͋͒̇͠͝I̸̛̼̝̰͔̯̍͑͘?̷̢̭̓̉ͅ**

**Ị̸̛̈́'̷̠̲̆̌̕m̶̫̻̅͋̋ ̵̟̙͋̕g̴̰͛͑ơ̴̙̰̋̚n̶̮̈n̷̮̹̈a̷̬̯͝ ̵̛̗͑̈́d̸̝͊̋̓i̵̖̓͘e̸͕͈͔͠,̸̬̻͉͊̈́ ̶̭̩̩̿́̀a̸̟̟͕͑̎͝ṟ̴̝̰̂̌ȩ̷̻̂n̵͔̄'̷̡͉̣̅t̶͚̂̓ ̸̩̪́͆ͅỊ̷̲̠͆͊̔?̴͉̣**

**I̷̫͕̿͘'̴̬͓̂m̷̩͛͂ ̸͎̟̈́g̷͚͚̈́o̵̙͗n̵͙̈͝n̴̫͖͊a̴̜̋̕ ̵̙̌ͅd̴͕͑̔ī̸̪̐ĕ̸̩,̴̢̙̋͗ ̷̨͓̈̉a̵͖͒͜ř̵̬̙͝ȇ̷͚n̶͈̓̊'̷̞̿t̸̗̾̆ ̷̨̑̕I̸͔͊?̷͍̇**

Then the hands grabbed his hands and he shrieked. He feels his voice crack and go numb in pain and his mind is in a frenzy. All he hears is silence, all he sees is darkness and he doesn’t know who the fuck was in front of him. 

But he was out of breath, he can feel himself not breathing properly and he tensed up. It felt like the entire world had looked at him and decided to screw with him. He was pulled into a hug and he felt long hair brush against his cheek. Hands cradling his head and rubbing his back in a comforting matter. 

But he can’t relax. 

**He can’t.**

**Not when someone he can’t hear or see is cradling. Is treating him like a human being rather than some kind of tool or puppet.**

He gulps down a breath of air as he feels the person move. Then hands, soft, uncalloused and nimble hands cradled his face and he was crying again.  _ It felt like his mother’s, how her soft hands would grasp his and lead him away to paradise. How his mother would patch his clothes and treat his wounds. How his mother would run her finger through his hair, lulling him to a dreamless night.  _

Then he feels the air of someone talking, he can hear the ringing less. And he was stumbling over his words to get it all out. But he doesn’t feel his voice working, too broken and too sore to be used. He mouths the words on his lips, hoping they would get the message. Feeling his voice work from time to time as he mouthed the words, grasping a familiar dress. That was decorated with embroidery much different than the rest. Running from the bottom to the top. 

It had beautiful intricate designs that are colored with the most beautiful flowers. And that gave her a godly aura that made him want to kneel before her. The way her smile would make the room shine like an unfiltered star. The way her hair would frame her face, her eyes shining like treasures on the sand. The way she would lead him to the right path when he was lost. 

But now he can’t see her. Wherever she is, he can’t see the light that makes his eyes sparkle. He can’t see the motherly smile that makes his heart soft and warm. He can’t hear the reassuring whispers she tells him when he was scared. HE can’t hear the stories, nor can he hear the comforting voice of his mother. He can never be with his mother. 

_ He wants his mother.  _

Kristin MInecraft is Philza Minecraft’s wife. But she knew when her children were in danger. AS much as she loves her husband, she knows that Phil has to come to face the consequences his actions gave to him. She knows that one day, they’ll be a happy family again. But she knows who the puppeteer is behind the scenes. 

A lone fake-god manipulating them. Tying strings around their limbs, always open and discreet. Always telling his plans, reckless and a fucking horrible human being. 

She had watched from the shadows. And she has had enough. Her poor husband was caught in the crossfire of the strings. A puppet by accident, a hostage in the hands of a so-called god. Her poor eldest was driven to live alone, pacified but turned back to his anarchist ways. Her middle was driven to insanity, her husband forced to kill him. Rising from the dead as a shell of the child she bore.

**Then her youngest.**

**Her sweet and innocent youngest.**

Her charming and sparkling son was reduced to a dull state. His light blue eyes reflect his personality, sparkling with joy and happiness. Soaring through the skies like a free bird, calling out to others to join him and bask in the wind. But now his wings were chained, his eyes were gray. 

**I̴̥͍̽͑͘ͅť̷̛͕̭̗̜ ̴̣̙͓͑̋̿͗̊ḙ̶̯̹͍̒̎͌͜n̶̮͙̪̂̏͛̃͝ṟ̴̳͓̣̄̋̾͒͝a̶̱͙̅g̷̢̤̊͐̾̈́̒e̴̙̹̰̖͋͐̚d̵͔̖̗̫̄̇̅̈́ ̵̡̠̀̾h̶̨̯̗̋̔̕ę̷͕̩̠̅ͅr̵̢̝͍͕̀̈́̃̀.̷͙̬̔͆͆͝ ̷͎̣̇̈́̚**

His health reduced to nothing like he was just an animal forgotten in a pen. His tall and healthy body now small, malnourished, his skin clinging to the frozen bones that rattle with fear. His bright smile wiped off, replaced with a hollow and practiced grin. 

**I̵̓̈́͗̆̇͜t̶̞̠͗͊̈́̋̌ ̷̡̧̫̻̦̱͓͗̑͗̊͠a̶̢̻̘̯̓͛͝n̸̦͚̩̠̤̤̅̑̔́g̶̡̪̮̬̯̻̗̃è̷̮̱̳͇̘̦̃͑̾r̶͉̺̝̈́͂é̸̦͕̀d̶̥̠͎̠͖̬̹̃̋͝ ̷̮͐̂͑h̶̛̳̙̫͇̃̿̌̅̄́ę̷͖̜̾͌͝r̵̛͍̬̙͆.̸̻̺̦̟̃̈́**

The abuser, the fake-god, the puppeteer of the lands came and she could no longer hold back. 

She watched on, unmoving as she watched the place blow up to smithereens. She watched the dynamite catch fire as it was thrown into the things her son clung on. His hopes shattered, his skin bruised, his mind was a string. Severed by the mind games of fake friendship and hidden abuse. 

Her eyes were filled with fury as she immediately came to her fallen child. 

_ Her child, oh her heart aches so badly. She merely brushed her fingers against his bony hands and he shrieked. Oh her heart was crushed as her child looked wildly around. She held him close to her heart, not caring about the dirt that was tainting her white dress. SHe held and cried into his hair, her fingers grasping his hands as she ripped them away from his head.  _

_ Oh her heart was shattered, her child was shattered. Unable to hear and see the world she showed him. The beauty in the sun, the warmth in the sand, the fresh breeze in the sky and the shining crystal blossoms in the fields. The chirping birds in the morning, the laughter in the cabin, the animals coos in the night. Oh her heart, her heart terribly hearts.  _

_ Stabbed by the horrors of fate. Bleeding out the grief and sadness held within. Anger and darkness swirling around as her family was held strung on the walls like a puppet. Oh her heart screams in pain and anger. Oh her heart wants blood and revenge. Her heart wants to take her family and run away. SHe wants her family safe.  _

She takes her son, and tucks him in her arms.  _ Oh her cherry boy, ruby red eyes that sparkle with fondness and hair flowing through the wind like a waterfall. Now dull and bloody and hair wrapped around him like strings. Oh her hazelnut boy, hair as fluffy as the clouds and eyes that scream freedom. Now trampled like flowers on a field and caged within a deadly cell. Oh her lemon boy, the citrus scent lost, leaves broken and wilted by the times of war. And her mango husband, always cheerful and loving. Now forced to pick a son and be painted like an unforgivable mistake.  _

Oh her heart screams for blood, her heart screams for pain. 

**Her heart screams to rip apart the god that broke her family.**

She stowed away to a cabin, isolated from civilization. Her companions bow before her feet as she walks by the flowers in the field. She carries her son in her gentle embrace as she enters the cabin. She settled him down on the bed and she was asking a companion to watch him while he rests. 

And she turned around, her figure disappearing into the wind as she appeared in a battle field. She touches her ghost son and watches him bloom back up, like a flower turning into a fruit. “My sons.” She whispers as she takes her son to a place. Where the house of no enemies stands, shattered and ruined to the ground. She walks with rage on her heels. Hell blazing with fire and eyes red like blood, screaming to kill that bastard. 

She clicks her heel on the platform, ignoring the people that question her existence but she only eyes the man with a mask. A coward hiding behind a veil.  **A pussy.**

“Kristin!” Phil had all but cried out in relief when he saw her safe and sound. But immediately retracted at the aura of an enraged mother. 

**“You.”**

She had all but hissed fury. Her hand now brandishing an axe sharper than her eyebrows.  **“You bastard!”** She had yelled in rage, a thousand voices heard to back her statement. She knew her son was there, _ her hazelnut son behind her, her cherry son and mango husband in front.  _

She pointed her sharp axe at the direction of a taunting smile.  **“Are you satisfied?!”** She sneered,  **“You killed my hazel son, you bloodied my cherry son, you wilted my lemon son and now you broke my husband?”** She had all but disappeared on the platform, but the sound of an axe in the air. Flung into the direction of the green god, pinning him to the rubble building.  **“ARE YOU PROUD YOU BROKE MY FAMILY!?”**

The skies turned gray and the tears of the heavens fell. Her dear gods enraged as a thousand voices had screamed along with her.  **‘How dare you MESS! WITH THE GODDESS’ FAMILY!’, ‘How dare you ACT LIKE YOU ARE THE DIVINE!’, ‘YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!’**

**‘̶̳͒͜͝Y̵̲̝̕O̵͚͕̜͕͇̜͍͒̂̊̔̅͝͝U̴̦͉̒̆̋̅̎̋̐ͅͅ ̵̞̺͍̺̤̱͆̎̅͌̈͜͜͝S̵̗͙̣͚̉͌H̸̨̭̳̜̎̍̀͊̉͘Ą̸̺̰̟͙͚͙̓͑̓̄͆ͅL̴̢̬̩͕͕͔̖͔̓̌͋̌̈́͝͠͝L̶̨̖̖̊͋ ̸̘̥̔͗̍B̵̟̲̻̩̣̆̾̃̽͝ͅȄ̶͚͙̖͂̈́͂̎̕ ̵̟̳̒͝P̵͓̳̅̆̓̂͋Ȗ̵̢͙͙͖͕͋͆̈́͆̕ͅN̷̲̈́̈́̓̕I̷͇̞̞͊̉̅̇͆̽͑S̷̲̩̰͎̓̍H̸̯͕̲͚̠̊͂́̓E̴̜̓̅Ḑ̸̢̠̮͔̽̍̓͘!̵͓͖̦̱͔̭͐̽’̴̢̣̣̠͉̓̚͜ ̸̢̣̱͖̈̌̐̄̕**

_ Oh the gods of the heavens, the gods of the hells, the gods of the End and the gods of the Nethers were enraged. They had long accepted they cannot make a family but a goddess pure and bright had taught them and given them hope. They vowed to protect the family that gave them light. The cherry boy that fought with morals against his foes. The hazelnut boy that sang them songs in the heavens. The lemon boy that brought chaos and laughter. The mango husband that gave their goddess a perfect family.  _

‘ **YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THE WRATH OF THE GODS!!!’**

**‘YOU HAVE BROKEN THE FAMILY OF THE HEAVENS!’**

**‘HOW DARE YOU!’**

She grabs her family and pulls them tightly into her arms. The god, the admin facing the wrath of the divine. She grabs the bee, she grabs the purple gem and she grabs the forgetful boy and blesses them. “Come home with me, children are kept safe.” She grabs the duck, she grabs the woman scorned, she grabs the ghost. She grabs all those who have been wronged and led them away. She grabbed the green god, reduced to be a toddler. “You grew up alone, now you grow up with a family.” She grabbed her gods and led them away to a home. A cursed land by the Enders had given them power. And killed them one-by-one. 

She is a goddess named Kristin. She had fallen in love with a mortal who was gifted by the gods. She bore lovely male twins that grew up to be powerful. She bore another son, the lemon boy that rubbed off a lot. She grew up with them with a loving mother and a caring father. But they were drawn by the Enders that plagued the region. Her lovely gods had protected them but they cannot do anything against the tainted players. But she came back and her family grew bigger in number. And the goddess Kristin, the goddess Pioneer had changed the fate of her newfound family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i'm really trying and i hate the fact that i don't know hoe to manage my time all the time evne though I am trying and it is hard as fuck! Anyway.. enjoyed???


	9. Replaced by the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza and Tehcno replaced??? What will they do?!?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow or drop by???
> 
> Discord! <https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6>
> 
> Twitter! <https://twitter.com/Chrysalis_Mc>
> 
> Tumblr! <https://fearsomechrysalist9.tumblr.com/>

#  **Replaced by the Gods**

* * *

**Feathers.**

**Voices.**

They were the things Tommy and Wilbur knew about their family. One suffers from the voices that call for blood. One is graced with the feathers of freedom. 

But… 

What is there to the gods to do. A father blessed with wings to fly high and soar through the skies. One cursed with the voices that call for the blood of the innocent and guilty. 

But…

What is there for the gods to pity? A son neglected and torn with insanity and paranoia. A son forgotten and thrown away like a toy dirtied by the depths of time and war.

Pitiful humans were cast aside for the blessed children of the gods to roam the earth together. Saddened children that were casted aside for the favoured and were driven away from a family. Desperate sons that crave their father’s love and attention only to be neglected for the fighter and hero. 

**Such a sad sight to see.**

A lone boy, a splitting image of his father. Forgotten and lost, driven to exile and abused for months. Isolated by the people he trusted, reliving the horrors of the war that plague his soul. The reincarnation of a man with unwavering faith and unbreakable loyalty, cast aside like a toy worn out form time. 

A brother neglected for the strongest. Driven to insanity and killed by his father. Relived to be a shell and risen from the dead to be human again. Only yearning for the warmth and love he was given at first only to be met with the cold embrace of the darkness. 

The gods have had enough with their messengers. They spilled too much blood, they have flowm to freely. They neglected their duties and abandoned their responsibilities. They had ignored their warnings and took advantage of their gifts. Forgetting them like a thought lost in the path. 

One the Blood god of war and chaos. One the Freedom god of hope and magic. Angered at their messengers and pulled the strings that were knotted tightly on their souls. Pulling their blessings out, fury seething from their mouths as they had been tricked by them. 

They watched the promises and vows they made each other were broken and shattered. They watched as the lonely son was forgotten and cast aside for the favorite. They watched the death and revival of the brother neglected and scorned. They watched the chaos delve deeper into madness and desperation for broken toys to be remodelled by a fake god. 

So they decided to gift them with a blessing. 

The lonely son was touched on the forehead by the god. And he flinched in his sleep, cracking his eyes open to see no one but a lonely feather on his bed. He just sighs before rolling over, his mind wandering to their father who adopted another child.  _ He curls in on himself and cries as he wants his father by his side. He thinks of the father that gave him love but abandoned him for another. Who replaced him. He dreamt of his deaths in different scenarios. Only wanting to come and be in the embrace of Death.  _

The neglected son was touched on the forehead. His hair brushed away from his face. He jolts in surprise when he hears metal fall on the floor. The clanking loud and clear and echoing through the small room Wilbur made. He saw a sword, brand new and enchanted. Untouched but delicately crafted. He glares at the weapon before dropping his face in the pillow. Groaning loud and hard as he tries to let out all the emotions he held within. He just basks in the moonlight that filters through his window.  _ After all that, that revival, he was forgotten and cast aside. Anger welled deep inside as his father and brother- no… His ex-family adopted another child.  _

Then a few days passed like the breeze passing through the trees. And Tommy woke to many feathers. One by one, he awoke to red feathers. Red like the blood of war. Red like his heart, stabbed and pierced with swords of sadness. Red like fishes he sees when he awakes inside the sea. 

He sometimes cries into the feathers that remind him of that wretched person. That bastard who gave him false hope before crushing his heart into pieces. That fucker who promised he'd protect him only to slash his heart into shreds. 

Wilbur woke up to buzzing, his mind always disoriented and pounding like someone was bashing him with an anvil. He can hear distinct voices of mutterings and screams. But he ignored it in favor of doing daily chores. He tries not to think about it too much but each passing day, it becomes harder to ignore. As the mutterings were being heard as clear as day each time a cycle was completed. Always spiking up in volume, speaking to him as if he were entertainment.

**‘A new messenger?’**

**‘POG!!!’**

**‘Blood. Blood. Blood.’**

**‘Where’s your father????’**

**‘Where’s Tommy???’**

He just sighs as he continues on with his day, holding his tongue back whenever the voices would quip about something. And just waves it off that he had gone insane once more. 

But they noticed… 

They noticed it when Tommy would wake up at the highest building, ready to fall  or take flight. His legs once dangling off of ERet’s cobblestone castle. Wilbur noticed when he found a carcass of an animal in the woods and his hands twitched violently. His mind went hazy and the voices screamed and next thing he knows he’s drenched in blood from head to toe. The carcass ripped to shreds, bones and meat spread across the forest floor. 

Techno heard less and less of the voice, from constant shouting, it lowered to mumbles and then a light buzz. He didn’t think any of it, in fact. He thought of it as a blessing, his mind finally at peace from the constant demands for blood. Phil had noticed that his feathers were molting, falling off one by one but he waved it off. Thinking about the stress of taking in Ranboo and thinking of other plans to get back at L’manberg for his son were the reasons. 

But Tommy would still wake up at the highest point of a building. The towers that remind him of his attempts to end it all. The wind would caress his skin like mother’s touch. Whispering symphonies in his ears as he climbs down the tallest buildings. 

Wilbur would often find himself wielding weapons he doesn’t normally use. An axe, a picaxe, a sword, a shovel, a bow, a crossbow-  _ hell even a fucking hoe! _ The way he would switch each weapon and manage to kill a mob, a creature, an animal with finesse that reminds him of his ex-twin brother. Elegance that makes his fights seem like a dance with violence in a ballroom. 

And when Wilbur visited Tommy again, he was shocked and in disbelief. His poor brother was sick and hurting. Complaining about his back, the feathers and the headaches that lead him outside. He whined and cried about the pain, the unbearable searing pain that spread out his back and it clicked in Wilbur’s mind. 

Quickly piecing it all together. The voices he talked to, the pain that burdened his brother’s body. The consistent need to kill their family. The need to take responsibility. But he was still wary of his assumptions and waved it off. 

**The next day, Wilbur told Tommy of his assumptions and it clicked in them.**

They realized that the family members called legends, are being replaced by the very gods that have blessed them. Tommy freaks out, he screams, he cries, he pleads that he didn’t want this. Wilbur is just frozen in shock, trying to simultaneously comfort Tommy. Neither wants to be seen as a replacement. But after a long while, days passing by, they start to see differences in how they act to how Techno and Phil had acted.

Where Phil had flown to heights too high and far to lands that he called for adventure, leaving people he should’ve cared for behind: Tommy flew close by, feeling fatal deaths and mortally wounded—he stays where the injured are. Phil wielded a heavier sword or gleaming scythe. Tommy wielded a bow and light thin sword. Phil failed in being there for deaths that should’ve taken and deaths that shouldn’t have been. Some people didn’t need to die. Some deaths were unnecessary. Tommy won’t make that mistake.

_ He failed to fulfill the responsibilities handed to him. Ignoring them like a toddler ignoring their veggies. He failed to ignore his greed, the way he took advantage of the gift that was handed to him on a silver platter. The way he soared too high in the skies. A free bird that forgot about the family he made. Favoring the son that bore the same gift, hoping his other sons would understand.  _

Where Techno rages in battles and laughs in the bloodshed, uncaring for how much he needed to spill to appease the voices. He would spill too much. Wilbur would only spill those blood whose owner deserved to be sacrificed. He would spill those who chat have agreed on. He wouldn’t give in to needless bloodshed.

**Not again.**

Techno wielded the large battle axe and deadly blade. Wilbur wields the bow and explosive. This time he would use it better. Techno sacrificed too much with no care. He sacrificed too much for he couldn’t handle the overwhelming voices. Wilbur went insane once, he’s not going to go insane again from a few extra voices. He set boundaries and he expects them to be followed. He listens to those blessed instincts and not the voices.

_ He did not think rationally. For someone called a genius, he only listened to instincts and never the opinions of others that mattered more.  _

No one notices anything wrong, until Phil falls from the sky one day. His wings can no longer carry him to heights he once had ease soaring through. At the same time, in a different location, Tommy bore new wings. Tommy stands in a forest, shirt ripped, back bloodied, face streaked in a few tears, stands with new dark grey to soft red tipped wings. 

_ Crying softly as his wings sprouted out of his back. Pain ripping through him, tearing his flesh our as his wings bore a new hope and freedom in him.  _

No one notices anything wrong, until Techno expects the voices to warn him and they leave him with no answers kneeling on one knee. He was weaker than before. Now he was on even playing field as the green man. At the same time, Wilbur bore a new crown, his arrows shot through each target board multiple times, some through other arrows. Wilbur stands, hands gripping onto his bow and shaking, crown replacing his beanie on dark brown curls, and face filled with nervous acceptance.

_ A few tears slipped out of his eyes as he choked on his sobs. His body shaking with disbelief, screaming in pain as his heart ached.  _

And then another gathering. Another war. Another fight to win after L’manberg was blown up. And they saw what happened to the founders of the country. 

Wilbur walked lightly, slowly, almost like a predator stalking its prey. Hebore a new trench coat, not at all copying Techno’s royal appearance barring the crown upon his head. His trench coat is the color of blood. His bow slung around him with his arrows. A black sweater with a red slash going across it, reminiscent of Ghostbur and 16th of November. Dark colored pants, belt with pouches containing explosives. Black boots with red bottoms stepping onto the dirt.

_ But they reeled back when he smiled, wide and hollow. His eyes empty and ruby red like the crimson sun. He chuckled at their expressions as he held his hand out for his brother to take.  _

And Tommy did take his hand. His wings dragged across the floor as he walked. Adorned with an open back red, long sleeved shirt for his wings to open. Bow swung around him and a strap with arrows as well. Similar pants to Wilbur, only they had pouch pockets for other items as well. He carried a sword at his belt. His white boots, red bottom, red feathery tips hovering above the ground as he flaps his wings. 

_ Smile crazed and wide like the sea, his voice loud and clear cutting through the battlefield.  _

“What’s wrong? Sad that you’ve been replaced?” His voice filled with venom and laced with poison. “Didn’t really think about the  **consequences,** didn’t you?” 

The Angel of Death and Blood King were shocked. The newly appointed ones stood before them, bearing what they were blessed with. Tommy stretched his wings out, giant and intimidating before Wilbur swung his hoe up. Cutting through an arrow aimed for the bloody wings. Wilbur smiled, crazed and filled with bloodlust. As he watched the green fucker pulled back another arrow aimed for his head. 

Almost like Chara from Undertale, Glitchtale, filled with hate and bloodlust. He giggled and laughed maniacally.

“ **CHALLENGE ACCEPTED GREEN FUCK.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like so behind, I don't know what to start with oh nooooo, okay little hiatus because i'm aobut to end the second term, about to go to third term soooooo, please wait 
> 
> :D  
> Hope you guys understand,
> 
> I forgot to fucking say that this is a discord prompt from discord from a very nice person, give them love at discord :DDD HOPE YOUR READING THIS IZUMITAIKI!!!


	10. My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crimson Queen was what the people were gifted with. 
> 
> Behind a 14-year old was a ruler of a successful and powerful empire. 
> 
> But a faker came and gave the title of a ruler a bad name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: [I'm The King of castle, Get down you dirty Rascal~!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695879/chapters/70351881) by [ErrorError_system_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure)

#  **My Queen.**

* * *

The Crimson Queen is unbeatable, unbreakable and a mystery. No one knows of her origins, her face, even her history. Always adorned with a crimson mask that was said to have been painted by the blood of her enemies. Dressed in crimson garments that make the strongest weep on her feet. But no one knows of the stories the corpses were left to say unheard. The deceitful behaviors and intimidating auras they felt in meetings and trades. 

_ No one knows of the Queen that broke the minds of her enemies. That strategically brought the downfall of many kingdoms. That flourished many livelihoods and brought the weakest up to the top. That was repaid with lands, farms and resources that made her empire unbeatable. With her knights that protected her, who vowed to satisfy her needs. In return she would bring them joy and love and affection that would make them turn to putty with a single caress on their cheek.  _

**But it was until one day the Crimson Queen’s beauty was uncovered.**

It was a beautiful morning and the Queen and her knights were brought to a mythical place. Leaving their Business Bay Empire secured with guards and strong people.  _ She remembers inviting all the rulers to her heavenly building. The place where no one but herself can enter without her permission.  _ Her knights wore crimson clothes and brandished enchanted weapons. Their faces were covered with masks of unique paintings. 

Her right-hand man bore a black mask as dark as the twinkling night. With a streak of white paint like James Charles’ makeup. Her left-hand man bore a black and yellow mask, like a bee that was docile but deadly. Her assassins bore opposite masks. One with a yellow mask with black eyes that represent the black holes that may kill you. The other with a tan mask and black eyes that hypnotize you to no end. And her jack-of-all-trades, her beloved trickster that tricked her and the Antarctic Empire. He bore a blue mask with eyes that go either way. 

_ She could never forget that time when she came back to the Empire furious. Her own beloved had betrayed her, her knights could not console her as anger overcame her sadness. But her heart had stopped when her beloved knight was kneeling before her feet at the base of her throne just a few feet away. “What are you doing here.” She demanded, her voice wavering as the betrayal was taken to her heart. “I swore and vowed to be with you until the end and I would never betray you.” That raised a few questions and enticed a few growls but with a raise of her hand they were held back. “What evidence proves that you are on my side? Hm? Evidence that you never broke the vow.”  _

_ He looks up, his mask falling to the ground. His eyes filled with confidence and vengeance. “On the night of Saturday, the Empire would release an infiltration at the West of the Business Bay Empire. They plan to send me and a few other allies to the farm.” She glared at him as he bowed his head to the ground. “I plan on leading them far from the farm and into a room filled with explosives hidden in obsidian walls.” She grins all-knowing and giddy, “And you plan to trap them there… Yes?” He nods.  _

_ She stalks towards him, leaning down to his ear. “If what you say is true, then I believe your words.”  _

_ A few days passed and Saturday night had come. The queen and her beloved knights watched as her beloved trickster executed the plan well. The next day she welcomed him back with open arms in the night. “My beloved knight, a trickster.” She purred out as he knelt before her feet. She caressed his cheek softly as she praised her knights well. “My beloved knights, a wonderful story.”  _

She and her knights had made their way to a gathering of kingdoms. The fallens, the broken and the weakest were erased from history. She stepped into the hall and silence wrapped around her shoulders like a wonderful cloak. She watches each ruler tense under her gaze as she stands in the middle, her knights surrounding her presence. She slips off her mask, her blue eyes filled with red determination as her hair, long and bright like the sun sway. She laughs loud and clear, as the 14-year old ruler slammed her hands on the table. “My dear rulers!” She announced, her knights taking off their masks one-by-one. “Welcome! To the Earth’s Olympus.” 

Then the stories flew through lands and traveled through the seas. The birds sang of the Queen that rules nature’s greenery. A mother, a ruler, a Queen. An unstoppable force that made the strongest tremble on their knees. 

Years flew by and the ruler was wiser and more mature than ever before and news of a new country. And she saw potential, great potential. 

At last, she bid a temporary farewell to her people with promises of letters to her knights. She set off to the country hidden with her golden hair cut short into a bob-cut. And her light blue eyes shone brightly and sweetest threads of caramel. And she came to the land and saw potential to a powerful kingdom that she can partner with. A kingdom that can bring the most out of people. But she saw the ruler. 

And all she felt was anger. Her rage bubbled underneath her skin as she watched a coward hide behind a fragile mask. Her anger had taken control over herself and she was dubbed as the most unstable person in the country. But she made no moves nor any qualms at the notion, perfect fit for a persona to use. And a rebellion was born and a new nation was born within the country. Where chaos was born between the faker and a threat. There she saw another potential and an opportunity to see what the faker would do. 

_ She wrote that night to her dearest left-hand man and sent letters to her beloved knights. There the strings unseen were born and she had another kingdom to rise and a country to fall.  _

And so she gathered the fake discs and shared it with her spy, Tubbo. Then came the walls, the duels, the trade.  _ Her spy and knights were so close to tearing the city apart when their Majesty had lost 2 lives for a stupid country. But she only lied to save the truth, besides a gifted one has infinite lives while the blessed have 6.  _ And L’manberg was independent. But it all went downhill when Wilbur Soot decided to hold an election.  _ Tommy sighs as Tubbo massages her shoulders, her mind running a thousand miles as she thought about the prince of the Antarctic Empire. The wanderer decided to hold an election, and she already knows the outcome of the stupid event.  _

Of course, she was correct they had lost and she was forced to live in a ravine, a place called, Pogtopia. But what surprised her even more was that they were helped with a man, known to be the best, the king of her enemy, Technoblade.  _ She almost laughed when her spy wen haywire when his Queen was living in a ravine. But that only served more of a reason and another plan. The plan to make another rebellion and crush an opponent only to rebuild and turn to rubble.  _

And history went on it’s way, the opponent died, the government was reformed. Then it went to ruin only to be rebuilt once more.  _ There she devised a plan for the country to have a beating. And her knights were displeased but welcoming of the chaos as they watched from the sidelines.  _ Arson was her best friend, the dance they had was majestic. But the outcome was what she wanted, a faker had pressured her spy to exile and exiled she was.  _ She had to console her dearest spy as he cried in her arms. Apologizing for the outcome only to become stronger than before with another plan in mind.  _ And strings were tugged and pulled, the marionettes danced across the stage as she set out to the home of a king. There she executed her plan and they were at the community house, built to be in shambles within months. 

**And the outcome was what she always wanted.**

Tommy stared at them with a blank face. Silence creeping up from the grounds, encasing their mouths within a tight bind. She stares on as she watches her Dearest Spy hold the fake disk of Mellohi in his hands. She scoffs at the excessive dramatic speeches the fake royal was spouting out. Already ticked off with the amount of people present. 

She flips her hair away from her face as the so-called,  **“god”** , drones on about control and losing. That the nation, “She and Wilbur created” would be gone in seconds if he doesn’t have the disc.  _ But the thing is, she didn’t create L’manberg. She only helped it grow, but people watched history and changed it. She saw potential allies but it was ruined within minutes when elections came. Then came hours of wasted days and months passed, came November 16th.  _

“Tubbo, give me the disc.” His voice was firm and everyone held their breaths as they looked at Tubbo who was holding the disc.  _ But they know nothing of thousands of plans. The strings they pulled within the shadows and the props they created. The lies and deceiving personas they put on and the knives they held behind their backs.  _

Tommy in all her glory, wearing new clothes of the Antarctic Empire.  _ Which she despises the most.  _ With her arms crossed and expression bare of any emotions.  _ Her hand had the strings wrapped around her fingers tightly. Ready to pull it at any moment and to drop the bombs that would rain from the skies.  _ Tubbo looked in  **“fear”** at the puppeteer, his eyes laced with anger and annoyance. 

She huffs on her place, Technoblade and Philza standing behind her. “Tubbo.” Her voice never wavered, devoid of anything but authority and firmness. Tubbo looked at her, his eyes wide and sparkling with joy. “Break the disc.” Gasps and hitched breaths echoed through the lands as the green god watched in confusion and anger. Tubbo broke the disc on his knee, watching it crumble to the floor like ash. He looks at her and not at anyone else. ANd before anyone knew it, she pulled the strings with a single snap of her fingers. 

“Boys. Get them.” 

Axes whizzed past heads and limbs were severed off the fake royal. His screams echo through the lands like a cursed song of the dead. Blood splattered on the floor, decorating the greenery with murder. And strings that were woven in were cut like his life. 

Dream hit the ground in pain, his arms and legs were torn off one by one. People screamed in horror as Technoblade was shot in the shoulder and an axe shattered his kneecaps. Others backed away in fear, their hairs lifting up to the air in shock. 

Tommy lets out a disgusted sound as she was tainted with crimson. Almost smiling when the liquid hit the clothes she was adorned with. Deo in all his glory, drenched in the crimson liquid gasped as their queen was befouled by the offending liquid. “My Queen!” The others snap their attention from the people to their ruler. Also angered as their snow white queen was touched by a river of sins. 

She waves them of and wipes it on the cloak she was given before dumping it on the floor. Her eyes laced with anger and authority as she looked at the puppeteer. “I saw potential in this place. When I first heard news of claimed lands.” She stalked towards him, slow and menacingly. “Who would have thought a coward hid behind a porcelain mask and fake a powerful kingdom.” Her combat heels clacked against the wooden platform. A powerful stomp on the bleeding, immobile fucker left him shaking and coughing. 

“You bring the title Royals a bad name, especially those two over there.” She said, her hair splitting off one by one as she leans in on the grounded manipulator. “You thought you could break me, when in reality I’m the real deal of a marionettist.” She puts pressure on her foot that rests on the man’s chest. “You disgust me.” 

She takes her foot off the green bastard before turning away. Her hair swishing with the wind as she walks away. “Too bad the Antarctic Empire is weaker now that their kings are gone. Passing off their duties to their advisor? What a joke.” She snaps her fingers twice and rows of soulsand decorate the pathway. She stops at the end and looks back at the people who looked on with fear, devastation and anger. “A real Royal would take responsibility. And just like me, I took responsibility with showing the potential everyone had, only for them to brush me off. Don't say I didn’t warn you but,” Deo, Bitz, Luke and Tubbo lined all the soulsand with wither skulls. Spawning powerful entities that bowed on her feet. She smiles wide and happy as her wonderful companions charged with energy. 

Then there came a boy whose face is covered with a blue mask. Kneeling before her feet, his right hand hovering on his heart as he bowed his head at her presence. “Wisp.” She offers her hand and he takes it, kissing her pinky with respect and love. “Your Majesty, the kingdom is ready to welcome their Queen.” She laughs light and wholeheartedly as her other knights kneeled, each taking her hand in theirs. Greeting her with love, respect and welcoming affection. Luke kissed her ring finger, Bitz kissed her middle finger. Deo kissed her index finger while Tubbo kissed her thumb. 

“My Queen.” They said and she graced them with her love. “Come, let us go back home.” The withers rose from the ground and screeched in anger. “And let them perish at the hands of the Crimson Queen.” She said as they left the land broken and battered, ruined to no end. As they hear the people scream and fight. War cries echoing throughout the land with nothing but their deteriorating determination. “Yes, my Queen.” 

And there in the Business Bay Empire did the Red Goddess of the Blessed return. The Crimson Queen, Thomasina, was welcomed back with a celebration. A festival on the brightest moon of the month. A single night not wasted as they danced the night away. The kingdom was stronger than before as their ruler came home. 

**Besides, no one can beat the strongest Queen gifted by the Goddess of Chaos and Love.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me?? Or Join me???
> 
> Discord! <https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6>
> 
> Twitter! <https://twitter.com/Chrysalis_Mc>
> 
> Tumblr! <https://fearsomechrysalist9.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Okay, I'm like procrastinating shit and i'm relaly gonna not slep anywya enjoyed??????


	11. Jealousy was in His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo replaced him. 
> 
> That fucker replaced him. 
> 
> Murder- Death- KILL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEWO I'm pAnICKiNG   
> Follow or join me?

#  **Jealousy Was in his Eyes.**

* * *

Anger was a constant to Tommy. 

When his parents were killed in cold-blood. AS through they were a mistake needed to be rid off by the devil. And god decided to make his life literal hell. 

Thrown into foster care and deemed the cursed child. He was adopted into a family of three. A father who shares almost the same features as him cared for him. A son with pink-cherry hair and red ruby eyes protected him and silently supported him from the shadows. The youngest before he was, had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. He comforted him and gave him love he thought was never known. 

Then he came and the family was different. Gone was the silent nights and came the loudest voice. Gone were the calmest songs and came the exciting hums. It was perfect in Tommy’s eyes. But came the god who deemed him unworthy of happiness and gone was the happiest time of his life. And came the child that ruined his life, sent by god themselves. 

And anger turned to rage and his entire skin crawled with worms of anger. His mind buzzed with constant insanity, planning of blood and murder behind light blue eyes that reflect jealousy. 

His best friend had left him for that prick. His family had spent more time and forgotten about him. And he had spent so much time trying to get love and attention,  _ what his heart had always cried for.  _ And it was all gone the second they foster a fucking child with no memories. 

He was angry, pissed and jealous. He hates it.  **He hates it. HE HATES IT!!!!**

**H̸͙͋ͅE̵͖͉͙̋̐̃̚ ̶̙̲̥̙́̈́H̵͓̠͔͉̋̓A̷͇͌͌͛̕Ṱ̴͕͚̱̗͑Ĕ̶̥̫̯̖̇̈Ș̸͝͝ ̸͉͎̈́̽͝͝I̶͖̗̳͇̞̊͛̒̽͝Ṭ̴̡̌!̶̱̜͖̓̑͒!̶̨̼͐̄̀̕!̸̡̠̦̳̞̋̋̆̌!̴̨̭̥͔͙̑̆͋͠**

**H̶̲͔̦́̅̏E̶̲̟̙͘ ̶̡̈͘͝ͅH̴̱̽̍À̵͍T̸̡͓̈́Ê̶͈̥̱S̵̝͑̆̿ ̵̼̦͙̉̾͌I̴̪͊̈̚T̷̻̳͑͜͝!̸̗͙͕̎͝!̴͇̏͌̕!̸̻͆̈́͊!̸͎̦͑͘**

**H̸͚͈͋͋E̵̤̫ ̵̹͑̆Ḥ̵͎̍̒Å̷͇̺T̷̈́ͅE̴̹͇͑͆S̶̘̆ ̸̘͒Ḭ̵̎T̵̳͘!̸̮̞́!̶̹̇!̴̛͇̈́!̸̢̙̃**

**Ḩ̶̢͎͈͎̭͉͎̤̫̲̰̠̻͚̜̭̫̱̭͇̖̺͔͕͉̿̍̓̋̏̽̂͌͑̌͂̔̈́̐̈́͗͋̅̎̔̿̓͘̕͝Ę̶̢̨̧̛̛̺̻͖͙̹̳̰͎͉̺͎̼̉̓͂̈́̈̿̐̄̿̈́̅̽̂̓͌̏̏̔́̅͛̊̓͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̢̮͇̳̖̯̜̫͎̱͓̝͎̮͕̬̹͉͕͔̥͒̋̈́̐̒̎̒͌̃̆̿͐͒͑̏̚͘͝͝ͅͅH̶̛̛̛̛̪̞̭̱̹͕̞̜̻̖͇̹̣̰̼͈͚̻̟̲͍̭͇̜͆̔̅̐̎̊̋̔̍̀̈̋̾̑̓͒̃̓̒̈́̏̚͘͠͠ͅͅĄ̵̮̬̪͉͎̱̩͑͛Ţ̶̡̡̛̙͇̬̗͍͎͚̞̤̱̹̞͖͗̈͑̆͐̑̅̃̒̏͆̓͗́̇̆̓̊̂̈́͑̎̆̕̕͜͝Ȩ̷̖̥͈̘̘̗̣̬̹̗͈͚̠̤̇͗̎̄͌̌͒͘͘ͅS̶̙̤̱̮̮̣͓͇̣̞͍͉͚̦̭̙͚̥͍̱̎̋͐͗̐̄͛̓̅̽̑̈̈́͒̔́̓̈́͛̊͗̏̚̚͘͘ ̷̖̹̦̹̳̠̱͍̯̞̈̐̎̑͗̿̋͊͒͘ͅǏ̵̧͍̖͈̼̞͎̘̜͇͔̙̘̹̬̟̬̏͋̈́͛͑͌͊̈̓̅̓͂̍̿͒̂̔͠͝Ţ̸̤̮̟̘͙͖͔̟͈͙͗̔͑͋͊̍̽̓̆͑̓̉̓͒͊͊̎̒̌̓!̴̣̙͔̉̄̈̍̓̅̋̂̂̐͛̏͌̎̐̀̕!̴̢͚̩̜͎̗͈̮͙͎̦̼̙̬̭͚̖̰̰̟̲̦̺̙̤͒̋̿̏̈́̎͒̽̾̓̏̊̔̍̕͜͝ͅͅ!̸̛̹͈̠̳̥͇̞̒̐̃͛̂́̈́̌̎̿̅̓!̵̧̡̢̡̘̻͓̣̺̲͈͙̖̞͍̖͖͔̺̹̼̇̒̓͌͛̓̈́͌̄͆͐̈͛͆͐̓̌̏̒̽͗̾͂͌͘͝͠͠**

**Ĥ̵̙̻̲̙̻̗͕͚̖͙̺̪̤̜͎͑̈́̌́̈́́͆̂̕͘Ḛ̷̛̽͋̾̾͂̔͑̑͊̕͝ ̵̬͕̈́̈́̌Ḧ̶̟͎̤̖̹̫̹͈́͜Ā̶̢̧̢̬̖̮̭̭̺͔̫̣̌́̏̈́̏̽̔̃̀͝͝Ţ̷̢̧̛̱̻̠̙̮̹̤̣̎̎̓͂̃̍̈̄̃͝ͅÉ̵͕̫̱̞̲̼͎͙̑̐̆̈͆͗̈́̌̿S̷̘̫̙͔̠̰͖̙̣̱̋͆̊͒̄͜͝ ̷̨̞͉̙̳͔͍̗̤͔̳̜̠͑̃̕͠ͅI̴̧̭͕̼̥͉͎͕̥̝̻̥͙̟̹̾̅̎̃̂̌̐̕͝͝T̷̳̰͍͈̥͌̔̎̎͊͌͋͋̈́̈̏̋͜!̴̨̧̧̨̪̻̜͇͚̞̹̗̤̥̭̓̈́̀̀͘͝!̷̧͙̜̻͖͉̰̫̬̱̣̤̤̱͈̑̌̍̈́̒̊̓͐̔͂!̷̲͇̬̣͔͇̩͔̇̈̔̔̃͒̅̋̆̄̑̔̆̀͑ͅ!̸̡̨̛͎̰͇͉͚̖̬͍̬̠̞̠̹͛̎̇**

**H̶̝̖͓̻̣̪̻̗͛̽E̷̛̼̲͈͙̥̾̅̄͑̿̿̉͘ͅ ̵͈̹̥̥̖̓͆͒̐͋̓̈́̽̅̚H̴̡̖̞̗͉̱̞͓̚ͅA̸͙̬͉͔͖͉̟͔̥̽̾̔̇̅̍̕͝T̸̡̧̟͇͇̭̺̼̩̑E̸͎̹̜̞̞̾͑̈́̐͜͝ͅS̷̬̼͋̓̅͘ ̴̢̡̣̰̜̮͗̇͗̋̍̆̏Į̵̧̹̗͈̍̅͗̈́͛͂͊͝T̶̤̊͒͋ͅ!̷̥͉͌̇̈́͊̃͋!̴̫͉̜̣̻͍͉͊̾͋͋̂̀͗̚!̵̹̖̲̯͕̖̤͎͕̆̍̒!̴͔̥̼̻͓͎̥͖͊ͅ**

He ignores the attempts of talking with that black and white-haired bastard. He ignores the lectures his family said, opting to lock himself in his room. He ignored everything because all he felt was rage.  _ He hates it when he feels this way. Already getting ready to be sent back to foster care. It was bad enough they missed his events, only wanting to be with the forgetful fake. He’s just waiting to be sent back to foster care again.  _

He had scratched his skin raw, had sliced his flesh with knives. He watched the blood paint his room, his hands tainted red. The walls are full of rotting and molding blood, the fresh and stale copper scent. He tastes the metallic liquid as he screams into oblivion until his voice is too sore to use. 

**But of course his so-called “family” had asked for him.**

“What do you want.” His voice was firm and angry. Holding back his tongue from lashing out to the bitches that pretend they care. Ranboo had gone upstairs dizzy and resting while he had to deal with the 3 pricks. 

Phil had sighed and he in turn scoffed. “Just get it done, you gonna send me back to foster care?” He had slipped out too much and it already pissed him off more when Wilbur had snapped his head up to look at him.  _ God, he just wants to go upstairs and stab the fucker that stole his family. He just wants to spill blood everywhere.  _

“No! Of course not, why would you think that?!” Wilbur had all but shrieked out in surprise. Tommy just laughs, hollow and humorous. “Isn’t it obvious, you don’t care, now what do you want I’m busy.” 

“What’s going on Tommy?” Tommy just burst out laughing, “Nothing’s wrong with me.” He said before he turned around and made his way up the stairs. “Besides you have ‘Ranboo’ to care about. Why should you care about what I do.” And he was alone with his anger again. The rage was bubbling over and he had spotted the tall fucker by the door frame. He just scoffed before he was back inside his room. His tan wallpaper painted crimson like what he sees. 

_ His heart just cries softly as his pain only grows tenfold. The sadness that weighed him down was too much to handle. He wants his family again, he wants love. He wants to be known. He’s too lonely everywhere he goes.  _

Then of course a fight had broken out and he was sent to guidance counselling.  _ “That child is too dangerous! He has to be put down!”  _ God he wants to kill them. He wants to rage, he wants to burn this entire school down. 

“Tomathy.” 

“Tommy.” 

“Tommy.” 

The guidance counselor had corrected herself as she watched the child dangling on the chair. “Why?” And Tommy almost broke, “Why?” He asked, huffing out a laugh. “Why are you like this?” The counselor had sighed as she rubbed her forehead. “Why am I like what?” She glared at Tommy. 

“Tommy. Why are you like this.” She asked-  _ more like she demanded.  _ And he had no patience, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know what you mean.” And of course, the guidance counselor had gotten into a rant about his behavior, his personality, his fucking ego and shit. ANd he was tired, he was pissed, he was sad.  **HE JUST WANTS TO BE LOVED AGAIN!**

**“** WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY HUH?!” He had all but slammed his hands down on the counselor’s table. “WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!” He had screamed, his heart breaking with each word he forced out of his throat.  _ God he was just tired, he just wants to go home, he just wants to go and be loved again!  _ “THAT I FEEL UNLOVED AND ISOLATED FOR A FUCKER WHO HAS NO MEMORIES?! THAT ALL I FEEL IS ANGER AND JEALOUSY BECAUSE THEY FORGOT THAT I EXIST?! THAT I JUS LONG TO BE LOVED AND BE PAID ATTENTION TO?! THAT ALL MY LIFE I LONGED FOR A FAMILY, THEN MY FAMILY GETS STOLEN BY SOME KIND OF FREAK?!” 

_ He’s tired… He just wants to go home.  _

“THAT ALL I DO IS HURT MYSELF TO FEEL SOMETHING OTHER THAN ANGER. THAT ALL I WANT IS TO BE KNOWN AGAIN. THE FACT THAT MY FAMILY ISOLATED ME FOR A FUCKER?! THE FACT THAT MY FAMILY REPLACED ME, MY BEST FRIEND REPLACED.”  _ God, he was crying already wasn’t he? He was already crying and he was already tired and sad and angry.  _ “THE FACT THAT I’M WAITING TO GET SENT BACK TO FOSTER CARE FOR SOME FUCKER WHO STOLE MY FAMILY!?” 

He stood there panting, his head down and his tears running. His mind was hazy and all he wanted to do was to,  _ ‘Run- Get away.’  _

“I LONGED TO HAVE A FAMILY AND WHEN I HAVE ONE IT GETS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME?! I JUST WANT TO BE LOVED AND CARED FOR WHEN ALL MY LIFE I’VE BEEN USED LIKE A PUNCHING BAG OR A FUCKING PUPPET!” He screamed out in rage and he was grabbing his bag and running out the door. 

Rushing past the students that were in the hallways. He was out in the school entrance and he was running. 

_ He was running away from that wretched place. He was running away from that stupid school He was running from his false hopes and he was running away from that thief.  _

He doesn’t know where he is, he doesn’t know where he ended up in but he sees the highway, a bridge. And he was swinging his legs over the giant ledge, sitting there as he contemplates what to do next. He bangs his head on the metal support, loving the way the pain dulled his thoughts. His bag was by his side and he was already crying. 

_ God, he wants a home.  _

He cried in his mind as exhaustion sunk deep in his bones and he was out, leaning against the metal support. Ready to fall over to the waters that called for him, telling him of a forever home. 

‘He just wants to go home.’ His heart whined out. 

  
  
  


He cracked open his eyes to see red and blue lights. Pink hair and red eyes in his vision. “What are you doing here.” He croaked out,  _ he was tired, he retreated back into his shell. He doesn’t feel anger, no rage, no jealousy, nothing.  _ Just acceptance and no emotion. 

“We were worried.” He huffed out a laugh when he heard the waver in his voice. “Like hell, you weren’t worried at all. Because we all know how you guys needed to take care of Ranboo more.” He couldn’t see his eyes, nor see his glare or anything. He just wants home. “That’s not true.” Stubborn. 

He snorted, painful and wheezing as his lungs were somehow hurting. “You're lying.” He said before he was breathing softly as he twitched against blankets.  _ Huh… when did that appear? _ “Just stop lying and go to Ranboo, just leave me to rot. Stop lying, stop acting like you care, you don’t” He had said before he was nodding off. “You’re just waiting to see when I’ll break so you can send me back.” He bitterly said as he felt his friend consume him in a hug. 

_ He wants home.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, gonna be honest, I'm kinda afraid for some reason. Soo all my life i wanted to be a lot of things and right now, I want and I mean this- I really want to be an animator streamer, and fanfiction writing has always been a hobby. ANd whenever i think about the future i always get stressed out, I breakdown and all that shit. And i don't always know what to do and where to start and now my family is moving houses. and everything is alreayd falling down. 
> 
> I'm scared


	12. Omega Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a heart condition that was unknown to everyone but his family. 
> 
> But his heart was beating too fast. 
> 
> His mind was fuzzing too quickly. 
> 
> .....Blood...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: [Hell hath no fury like Technoblade's Omega Instincts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768485/chapters/70544586#workskin) by [EnharmonicPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnharmonicPlum/pseuds/EnharmonicPlum)

#  **Omega Hurt**

* * *

It was something Tommy was quite sensitive about.  _ He had to deal with a lot of insecurities all the time. And until now, they haven’t disappeared at all.  _

He sighed as he ignored the tiny tins and needles that plagued his hand. His mind was racing as he held his numb arm in a tight grip. He stood there with the others, a monthly get together with everyone on the SMP. He was given a plate and utensils and ate with a small appetite. 

_ He felt very weird. Like someone detached him from the overworld, End and Nether. Like he was supposed to be in one of the realms but got stuck in the middle. Like he was floating and his vision was blurring slightly. It was like he was wrapped in plastic and left in space. His breaths were coming a little short from time to time.  _

He and his brothers were on a picnic blanket. Unknown to everyone that he and Technoblade were Omegas. And that Wilbur was the only alpha along with their pack leader, their father.  _ I mean like, they don’t exactly hide their scents, it’s just that it’s not that strong. Or that the others are that dumb that they assumed they were a family of alphas.  _ He sighs content and warm under the shady tree as he rolls to his side. Lifting his head up to settle down on his brother, Technoblade’s lap. 

_ His head was spinning a little. It felt like an anvil was pressing down on his lungs and that he was a little out of breath. The warmth was not helping the least, it felt like it was so hot he was melting. And the shade the leaves were giving were not thick enough and it felt like the light was too bright. His ears were a little sensitive and it felt like he was going to vomit any minute now.  _

Technoblade makes a grunting sound of approval, never taking his eyes off his book. His other brother, Wilbur laughs when his cherry pink twin brother runs his hand through their pup’s dirty blond locks. The little chirp he let out was enough to make the stoic and most feared pvp player smile.  _ That would be a fucking story to tell of the Blood God being domestic and soft.  _

Wilbur just snickers as he leans on his twin’s left side. _ His book still in his hand.  _ He just croons at his brother before he too is basking underneath the cool shade on a sunny day. He hears his brother snort and huff in annoyance but doesn't move from his spot. He just continues reading, with his hand in his little brother’s hair. And his twin brother snoozing on his side. 

_ God, the voices in Technoblade’s mind are pissing him off. Spamming- repeatedly saying that he was going soft and omega instincts and shit. Gosh, if he had the chance to bash his head for silence he would without a second thought.  _

But no, he won’t do that. 

Not now. 

Not when he was content with having his family,  _ almost all, _ near him. Taking his time reading the book that was recommended to him by the young omega girl, Niki. 

Tommy didn’t know what time it was. He didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know how long the day had gone by. But all he remembers is the intense pain that was ripping his insides to shreds. The tiny whimpers he let out had changed to screams of pain.  _ God it was so hot! It felt like he was being hit with an axe in every single part of his body.  _ His heart was beating so fast that it seemed faster than the speed of light. His mind felt like it was being crushed, turning to dust before it was reformed. 

He felt so sticky, so sweaty. It was so bright that he didn't have the energy to open his eyes. It was too loud, there were whispers and mumbles. His ears were so sensitive to the point where it felt like someone was screaming in his ear. His tears felt too hot like lava. It felt like they were burning paths in his skin. 

He doesn’t know what’s happening. It just felt like the world was ending and this is how it felt. Like the gods had decided enough was enough and was slowly ripping his lower half away from his upper half. 

Niki was worried-  _ scratched that she was fucking concerned and anxious.  _ The day was going by very finely. There were no problems, no violence, no fights and no injuries with these _ danger prone  _ people. But it went downhill when a shocking scream shook her to the core. 

Her instincts told her to, _ ‘ _ **_run and find the source_ ** **.’** And so she followed and found where Techno and Wilbur were hovering over a screaming Tommy. He was crying, he was sobbing, he was clenching his eyes and releasing distressed and in pain scent.  _ His once sweet and fresh lemon scent changed to a sour and wilted mess that made her heart ache.  _ He sobbed as he clutched his shirt just above his heart and burst into tears. 

She neared the two concerned brothers, before a painful shriek pierced through the tense atmosphere. And Techno was up and hoisting the writhing pup in his arms. Running towards their shared house while Wilbur hastily messaged someone on his communicator before running after his brother. 

And here Niki was, helping the two brothers calm the youngest who was crying softly into his pillow. His hand still fasting his shirt just above his heart. “...techie…” He would whine as he sobs when spikes of pain attacked him. 

The brothers and the omega girl could not do anything, other than replace the cold washcloth when it went warm. Running their hands through his dirty blond hair, offering a bit of comfort to the pup in pain. 

Outside the door, Purpled, Tubbo and Ranbbo were whining in concern and anxiety. Hoping that their friend was alright, the other omegas were trying to console the distressed pups while their friends take care of the youngest. 

Tommy was in pain,  _ he knows that. _ It felt like someone dropped thousands of anvils on him. Got ran over by at least 10 ravagers and it felt like someone was pouring lava on him. 

_ God it was so hot. It was too much! His heart hurt so much that it felt like someone was trying to burn it to ash. His lungs were stuffed with smoke and his head was full of cotton. Gosh it was so hot. He can’t think properly.  _

Technoblade looks on with worry, letting out his cherry scent as his brother lay gently sobbing on his bed. He could hear his twin crooning when Tommy started chirping in distress. Techno gently scented Tommy’s wrist to remind him that,  **‘** **_he is here. That he’s not alone, he ‘s here. He won’t leave.’_ **

_ For once he’s so fucking trigger happy when he doesn’t hear the constant demands of chat.  _

Then Tommy was cracking his eyes open, whimpering as he coughed lightly. “...techie…” He cried out as he nuzzled into the hand carding through his hair, responding softly to the croons of his other brother.  _ There was little pain, there was little tears. There was nothing Tommy could feel and the moment of joy made his heart leap. _ Techno watched carefully when Tommy just stared into the void. His eyes a little glazed like a sheen of plastic covering the horrors of the world 

_ But the moment was short lived when occupants thought he was alright.  _

Tommy’s eyes widened as his body jerked forward. His light coughs turned to hacks that rattled his lungs. The blood that was forced out of his throat that painted the onlookers’ vision with crimson. The copper scent was enough to send the pups outside in a panic. 

Technoblade was already reaching for him and pulling him into his arms. Tucking his head in between his neck and shoulder, his heart breaking to pieces when the action jostled the pain in him. He sobbed and hacked out blood as Techno rubbed his back. As he purrs softly to the pup in his arms, his twin crooning as Niki goes to the bathroom to change the water. 

**5 grueling minutes.**

_ That’s how long Tommy was coughing out blood. 5 minutes till the door burst open and their distressed father came into the room.  _

Niki left as quickly as Phil came and he was there by their side. He was pulling out potions of different colors. Techno carefully handed his brother to their father and he was crooning softly. Grabbing a cloth to wipe away the blood that tainted his face. 

Tommy whines softly when he was jostled, biting back a scream when he was moved. He felt a glass vial press against his lips but he had no strength to tilt his head back and swallow. He whines pitifully when a giant hand gently holds his head backwards. Massaging his throat as the liquid slips in his system. 

_ Gosh, it was like heaven, the way the coolness of it spreads through his body. Like someone was slowly lowering him in a cold spring after pouring lava on him. His insides were finally warming up, the grating had stopped. His heart wasn’t beating so fast anymore and it felt like someone was humming a melody in his ear.  _

His eyes were drooping is what Technoblade observed. Snorting softly before he shifted to a comfortable position. Carefully, trying not to wake up his little brother. Wilbur just croons softly,  _ making an offended face that made their father laugh when Techno slapped his hand away. He just wanted to hug his little brother too.  _

Phil just ruffles their hair, Wilbur squawking in annoyance. While Techno just huffs, he places his bag on the bedside table as he snickers. Seeing his family in a cuddle pile on Tommy’s not-so-big bed. He just croons at them before leaving the room to console the distressed pups outside. 

_ At least Tommy gets cuddles, mumbling under his breath to his two brothers. “Love you.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow or join me?
> 
> Discord! <https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6>
> 
> Twitter! <https://twitter.com/Chrysalis_Mc>
> 
> Tumblr! <https://fearsomechrysalist9.tumblr.com/>


	13. Omega Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh his heart was aching. 
> 
> There was a void in his heart. 
> 
> He was dropping...
> 
> '...so this is what Death feels like...'

#  **Omega Drop**

* * *

His heart was beating fast. 

But there was a pressure in his heart and lungs that made him want to curl over and cry. 

He sees Ranboo standing by his side. 

His father and brother are protecting him… Almost like- **Oh.**

…

‘They abandoned you.’

The voices whisper but I can’t help but not hear them when I’m staring at my pack Omega who ripped me away. Who sided with my abuser, glaring at me. Shouting at me. Screaming at me. Accusing me of betraying him when in reality, I’m the one who was betrayed. 

‘Stop lying, you betrayed him.’

The voices were loud…  _ ‘Was this how techno felt when the voices scream for blood.?’  _ He doesn’t know… he doesn’t care. He wants to go home. 

“It’s unfair…” Tommy whispered as Techno was left huffing and panting. “It’s unfair…” His voice gained a little bit of volume and he was heard by the people. His voice echoing softly and TEchnoblade was growling, his father-  ‘Your ex-father!’ holding him back. 

“Unfair?! How is it unfair for you when you were the one-!” 

**“̵̠̭̔̽͆̇̑̅͘Ḯ̶̙̉̓̓T̵̢̡̛̮̞̆̾̃̆̈͑’̶̟̬̱̱͇͌̿S̸͓̼͎̎̚ ̶̨̗̻̬̥̯̅̿̿̌͠Ǘ̵̬N̵̜̱̲͙̝͑̓̍F̴̫̱̲̥̮̋̂̓̈́Ą̷̡͉̝̳̱̑̈́͝͠͝I̴̡̡̨͈͖̽̈̌͗̈́́͝R̷̢͖̗̤̖͇͔̽̊͂̑̊͝͝!̴͎̘̾̾̇̐͗̑͝!̴̢̳͉̤̼̜̩̂̓͒͐̃̀!̶̛͚̝̩͔͙͌́̈́͘͠”̶̺̟̆͂͘**

He had screamed out loud, his hands clutching his hair as he sat there on the crater. His home was destroyed, shattered, broken beyond repair. He forced himself to stand, staggering as he pointed at his pack-  ‘Your ex-pack.’

**“It’s unfair! You said you’d protect me!”**

Techno looks at him furious, his shock vanished at the accusation. “Protect when you betrayed **ME?**!” 

**“You sided with my abuser! The one who gaslighted me, manipulated me, the one who took Wilby away from me. The one who SAID THAT YOU NEVER LOVED ME AND THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME TO SUICIDE!”**

Technoblade was shocked, baffled and had no words to say. Bubbling in the base of his throat before it was cleared when he said those words. 

**“It’s ALWAYS YOU! IT’S ALWAYS YOU! YOU’RE ALWAYS THE FAVORITE ONE! yOU WERE ALWAYS THE ONE DAD GOES TO FIRST AND I’M ALWAYS THE LAST.”**

_ What is this feeling? Why does it feel like his inside was about to burst. Why is his head spinning like crazy? What’s happening? _

**“YOU NEVER CARED AT ALL! AND WHEN YOU HAD A CHANCE TO GET RID OF ME YOU GET ANOTHER SON! ANOTHER BOTHER- YOU’RE REPLACING ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!”**

_ Is he about to die? Why is his heart aching so much? Why are the voices quiet? Are they gone? They usually scream at me about my family abandoning me… _

He couldn’t see his family through the rain and his tears were clouding his vision. But he could damn well imagine that they were horrified but he doesn’t care at all.  **Not anymore!**

**“YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID YOU NEVER LOVED ME! THAT YOU WERE WILLING TO REPLACE ME! YOU NEVER CARED! YOU NEVER LOVED ME AND THAT YOU ONLY WANTED TO GET RID OF ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!”**

_ Is that… mom?  _

_ …  _

**“̴̡̼̞̹͎̼̠̗̩͎̳̞̈͑I̶̲̱̻̫̩̘̩͎̹͐ ̴̨͍͙̲̟̣͎̥̫̙̤̈͆̐̍͑͘H̵͍͇͓̙͖̞̘̤̍͑̾͘͠Ā̴̺̭̞̣͓̤̩̘̊̔͊̍̑͝ͅT̷̨̺̤̝̥̝̥̬͑̈̓̂̇̏̓͐̃E̵̹̻̽̈́͗̄̉̿͑̏͘̚ ̴̱̖̹͈́̌͗̏̾̊͌̓͊͐̚Ý̴̩̘̞̉̉͐͊̄͊̕̕Ơ̴͉͈̊̈́Ų̵̙͔̭̻̫̝̌͒͒͛͒̎̃̃̾̎!̶͉̙̗̗̃̓̏̾̋̊͐͌͌!̵̮̟̱͇̙̱̿̂̿̽͆͐̋̓̓̃̚͜!̸̛͙͇̬̻̠͕̦̙͒́͊͆̽̂̓̇͛̕”̵̳̞̖̰̍̆**

…

_ ‘Oh.’ _

**“You were never my Pack! You were never my Omega pack because you never loved me! You never cared for me! You never wanted me! I SHOULD HAVE JUMPED OFF THAT BRIDGE! I SHOULD HAVE JUMPED OFF THAT TOWER! I SHOULD HAVE LET DREAM KILL ME! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU AND PHIL BECAUSE YOU ABANDONED ME! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!”**

_ … _

_ ‘I’m gonna drop.’ _

**“YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER PICKED ME UP FROM THAT STUPID ROAD TO-!”**

His mind had gone blank like someone had cut off the string that was connected to his life. His vision went hazy and all he could see was the darkness dancing closer, ready to welcome him, that was present from the day he was born. He felt himself stagger before losing feeling of his body, hearing a thud and smelling blood. 

_ ‘Is this what dying feels like?’ _

His heart stopped aching and all he felt was a void of what used to be love and hope. His mind was stuffed with cottons of depression and self-hate, doubt and fear. 

**…**

**“...you promised that you loved me…”**

He whispers and the darkness held his hand and pulled him away from the light. And he knows he’s dancing with death in his castle. The melody was sad but reassuring, the comforting caresses of their hands were enough to lull him to sleep. 

_ ‘So this is what death feels like…’ _

* * *

He was crying.

Tubbo was sobbing, clutching his best friend near him. Cradling his head in his arms as he tried to comfort him. 

_ He had seen his mother drop and die in front of his eyes. And he didn’t want the same to happen to his best friend. Not when there’s still a chance to save him. _

His ugly sobs echoed through the crater and he sees Technoblade and Phil freeze. Their hands twitching but their bodies unmoving. And all he felt was anger. 

**“IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?!”**

He yelled in rage, his fury bubbling over the pot. 

**“YOU TOOK AWAY THE COUNTRY MY BEST FRIEND AND HIS BROTHER MADE! YOU TOOK AWAY THE FREEDOM WE HAD! NOW YOU MAKE MY BEST FRIEND DROP! iS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?!”**

He accused them as he saw the tears ready to burst from Technoblade’s eyes. 

“ **WE’RE JUST 16! WE WERE DRAGGED IN THIS MESS AND WHAT?! YOU WANT US TO KILL OURSELVES?! DO YOU WANT US TO BEG ON OUR KNEES FOR YOU TO KILL US?!”**

He saw the way Phil had flinched and it felt like a small victory. He ripped himself away from his best friend, lying on the crater with eyes hollow and gray.  _ He’ll never see the light blue eyes that used to sparkle with joy and mischief.  _

“ **WE JUST WANTED TO BE KIDS AND PLAY IN THE FIELDS! NOT FIGHT IN A STUPID WAR! WE’RE TIRED! WE’RE EXHAUSTED! YOU THE ELDEST OMEGA AND WE WANTED COMFORT NOT DEATH!”**

_ His heart was crying loudly as they screamed for his best friend to come back. To stand up and hold him close! To tell him that he was alright, that he was alive. His heart was waiting. _

**“YOU’RE THE WORST! I DESPISE YOU! I DESPISE EVERYONE PRESENT HERE BECAUSE YOU ALL NEVER BOTHERED TO BE HERE FOR US! WE’RE JUST 16!!! IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND!”**

_ His mind was panicking, he was about to drop. But his heart was pleading to drop, his heart screamed to be with his best friend! His heart screamed to stay with his best friend! His mind was fighting against his heart and he was about to be stuck.  _

His sweet lemon scent turned sour. Wilted underneath the hands of death that grabbed his friend.  _ But his body was shaking with anger and he too will join his best friend soon.  _

**“INSTEAD OF GIVING US FALSE HOPE AND LEADING US TO A DEAD END, WHY DON’T YOU JUST SAY YOU NEVER LOVED US! YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO SAVE US BUT YOU BOTHERED TO SAVE RANBOO!? YOU ALWAYS GO BACK ON YOUR WORDS AND YOU NEVER CARED!”**

_ ‘I’m about to drop-!’ _

**“JUST LEAVE US ALONE! LEAVE ME AND TOMMY ALONE FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF DRAGGING US TO A HELLHOLE!”**

_ His heart hurts…  _

_ His head hurts… _

_ He’s dropping… _

_ But he doesn’t want to stop it... _

**“̴̡̥̟̻͙̬͇̣͔̠̏̅͊̊̓͘͝L̸͙̝̜̭͇̝͐͌͜͠͝E̵̢̡̧̖͈̻̬̱͍̪̬͈̎̾̑̓̒̂͒͌̐͠͝A̸̡̢̛̻͎͇̫͓̠͛͌̈́̃̂͝V̸̘̼̳̩̓͐̋̈́̽̿̌̎̕͝Ë̸̩͇̹̮̹̥́͜ ̸̥̩̞̰̣̦͙̣̣̪̣̂͂͒͊͗͜Ư̶̳̤͕̦̝̥̤̔̓̇̇̽̉̿͑͆͗͝S̸̲̠̻̖̄̓̈́͛̃̍̏ ̴̡͉̩̥̞̖̔̆͛̆̊͒̆̿͗͝Ả̵̡͖̩̜̪͎͈̺͖͌̾̉͌͌̓̚͘͝͝Ļ̷͖͎̪̯̯̈́͛̔̈̔̕͘͝͝͠Ơ̶̮͖̟̹̦͙̜͓̝̊̒̿͒͐Ņ̵̗̻͙͇̳͔̜̗͓̈͜E̶͕͓͍̲̯̗̫̬̱͛͆̈́̇!̸͉͈̫̠͕̲͕͂̓̾̏̆̊͜!̴̟̂̄̿̓̓!̷̦̯̯̹̞̝͓̪̹̈́͊͆͊͒͗̋́͝͝͝”̶̻̭͓̹̱̙̠̦̋̆̄͋̚**

And he staggered and fell. His head thumping against the bedrock before crimson decorated the scene like a garnish to a meal. His heart cried in relief as his hand landed near Tommy’s. His eyes staring into his best friend’s lifeless eyes. 

_ ‘So this is death…’ _

His heart whispered praises and songs of joy as he saw the hand of a goddess pull him up and away. Leading him to a ballroom. And he sees his best friend-  **His Tommy…**

He immediately pulled away from the beautiful mother and grabbed his best friend’s hand. And led him to dance in the hall that was filled with songs of joy. Tommy laughs with glee as he and Tubbo danced with the tunes of the music. 

Technoblade felt like his whole world had crashed down on him.  _ His father was no better…  _ Ranboo had cooped himself up in his room, his scent sad and depressed. 

He had found himself in his little racoon den, gripping the blanket that had his lemon scent. The voices were weeping and quiet, almost like the blood god was disappointed and crying. But he too was crying, his mind had not yet caught up to his heart which was sobbing. His instincts were on haywire as he gripped the blanket further. 

_ Was this his fault? _

_ … _

His brother died and his best friend died and the war was done. Rebuilding was hard, but they finished it. They made a garden of flowers that tell them of everlasting happiness and sadness and apologies. 

He was whimpering, he was whining and he suddenly started sobbing. His heart was breaking as he clutched and buried his face in the blanket that showed his brother dancing with his best friend. Laughing and carefree. 


	14. Dadza- Fuck it Sam Nook- AwesamDAD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AwesamDad in the house, he’s going to murder some bitches- well every bitch on the server. SAve for Puffy, Tubbo, Connor, and a fwe others he might have to re-evaluate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mass update chapters.... AHAHHAHAHAHA XDDDDDDDD I'm not yet donw ithe school and i promised me self that i would start streamin by summer XXDDDD I need to

#  **Dadza- Fuck it Sam Nook- AwesamDAD!**

* * *

Sam was going to murder someone. 

Whether it be Dream, Jack, Niki, Technoblade or Philza, he’s going to have to murer someone. 

His hands were shaking in anger, the rage was bubbling over the pot. He hissed quietly and silently like a creeper. His instincts were to blow them all up until their body was no more. Just bits and pieces of flesh with blood splattering on the floor. 

Oh, Sam is ready to strangle some bitches and he doesn’t know if he should do it quickly or make them feel pain. He doesn’t know if he should torture them or isolate them. But my goodness, Sam is on the verge of exploding and the fact that the Eggpire shit is not helping. 

_ He’s fucking glad those two possessed shitheads knew that he was in a bad mood. Because his hissing had turned loud and audible for others to hear in the vicinity of at least 7 meters. He could hear the others back away from where he stood at the construction site. Trying to will himself to calm down or else he’ll do damage to himself and the site.  _

He bits his bottom lip, his hissing slipping through his lips. His entire figure was shaking as he swiftly crossed every path towards Snowchester.  _ Oh, he’s going to enjoy this shit.  _ He was so glad he’s pissed, his fists were aching to punch someone in the face or in the balls. 

Notch his fucking blood pressure is through the roofs as he spots the crowd and he couldn’t help but get a running start on some bastards. 

_ He was waiting by the BigInnit Hotel, peeking at the roads and paths. Trying to see if he could spot the enthusiastic blonde. He checks his watch occasionally as he waits with his patience strong and unwavering. He checks his watch again only to realize that he’s been waiting for 40 minutes.  _

_ With a sigh, he makes his way to Tommy’s humble abode. His mind unsettled the fact that he would see the blonde by the sight by the time 5 minutes passed. He walks down the paths that leads to a… ‘A DIRT HOUSE?!’ Sam stares at the monstrosity in horror as the dirt cave is barely holding itself up. He enters the open house, spotting the iron door tucked by the corner.  _

_ And then he hears it.  _

_ The small sniffles and sobs of an energetic blonde. He approaches the iron door slowly, his heart shattering as he hears the low-volume cries into wails of emotions. He couldn’t help it, he slams the door open, scaring that poor child. Before bringing him into his arms, tucking his head under his chin.  _

_ “WAit! No! I’m-sor- I’m sorry -! I didn- I’m so- I’m sorry! Pleas- Please do- don’t- hit- please! I’m-.”  _

_ Sam's heart was rushed underneath the rocks of guilt that piled up. His cries turn to pleas of mercy and his cries turn hysterical. His heart shatters when the blonde shakes in his arms, tense in his touch. He just buries his face in the blond’s dirty hair, rocking their bodies to calm the hysterical child in his arms.  _

_ “Shh… It’s okay Tommy, it’s just me. It’s okay.”  _

_ But his words could not reach the blond, as he cried in his arms. His face buried on his shoulder, his tears creating a dark patch of tears. Sam just gulps down a breath of air as he just holds the blond in his arms.  _

_  
_ He sees the crowd of Snowchester and the DreamSMP with the father and sons trio in the mix. And Sam is ready to fucking beat down a bird and pig. His running footsteps were made known as creepers walked out of the forestry that surrounds the crowd. His hissing drew the crowd's attention as he flew across the crowd in a green blur. 

_ 1 hour.  _

_ That’s how long the teen in his arms had cried. 1 hour to regain his breathing and come to his senses. 1 hour of hearing his heart cry out in pain as he watches the blond’s breakdown. 1 hour of his guilt building up and his small hisses of distress trying to reach the teenager. _

_ Sam looks at the teenager as they try to untangle themselves out of his arms. He tries not to cry on the spot when he sees the gray eyes that once held light blue gems. He gulps down the questions that threaten to barrage the teen with stress. Opting to just take a deep breath in before he lets it out. “Tommy...?” He saw the way he flinched and decided to thread carefully. “I don’t know what’s going on but know that if you want to you can tell me anything, okay?” He watched as Tommy looked at him, his eyes bore into his soul. His gray eyes were unerving as they once held the energetic teen with slurs of a sailor.  _

_ Tommy nods slow and disturbing as they sit there on the cold smooth stone floor. “Do you wanna stay in my house?” Another minute passed, another nod slowly happened. And they were up and about, his hand gripping the child’s tightly. Leading them away to his base, passing by Connor and Puffy who looked on with worry. Creating a group of 3 adults that are likely more responsible than anyone on the land. With one traumatized teenager with PTSD, undiagnosed depression, and trauma that seems to hide what truly happened during exile.  _

With his hand curled into a fist, he aims onto a certain anarchist bitch with his arm pulled back. And with a jump and a swing, his fist lands directly on the cheek of the pink bastard. He relishes the surprised gasps and choked breaths as they watched the warden punch the well-known one army, Technoblade. 

Sam watched with unhidden glee as the unbeaten man groaned in pain. His nose was flowing with blood and a tooth or two was spat out. The creepers hissed with glee as their king hissed at the man on the ground. Everyone froze on their spot as the creepers crept up from behind them to surround the crowd. Their 7’ foot figures were towering over the group of humans and hybrids. 

His hissing seemed to ignite the hissing from the others as Sam hissed loud and harsh addressed to everyone here. His rage was evident as his black eyes sparked red and his mask was discarded, revealing his black lips and black mouth as dark as the void. 

“You BASTARDS!” His voice was strong and loud, the hissing mixed in with the rage that was poured out in those words. 

_ “It hurts.”  _

_ All actions stopped with their breaths hitching and their mind screeching to a halt. They watch as the teen slowly eats the mushroom stew that he was handed with. The spoon loose and shaking in the teen’s grip as he slowly ate a spoonful of stew.  _

_ “The way they replaced me.”  _

_ They listened to their hearts breaking bit by bit. Sam’s heart is too shattered as they listen to the heart wrenching confession of the child that grew up too fast.  _

_ And soon their sadness turned to anger as they listened to his story. How he grew up in the bloody server known to be the feared, “2b2t.” how he was known to be the champion in the underground fights he was held captive in. How Phil neglected him, after being found in the woods. How the absence of his father had driven Wilbur and Tommy out of their house and into a new village before leaving to the new server, SMPEarth. Then came the wars that plagued his mind, his pride and joy, Business Bay. Then he was invited to another server, the DreamSMP. Then it spiraled to another repeat of the history they heard more than 3 times. And the mentions of his attempts of suicide and near-death situations were enough to give them a sense of dread and horror.  _

_ Silence overtook the room as Tommy put the empty bowl on the coffee table. The tears on his face were evident as he wiped it away. He curls in on himself as he tucks his head between his knees. “I want to go home… But they're too far away. I want my brothers, but I don’t think they’ll want me back.”  _

_ “I want to go home.” He whines softly.  _

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!” 

Puffy and Connor just arrived as an enraged sheep and an angry uncle in a onesie. And a ghost with horns that curl around his ears. The ghost of the president of Manberg, Schlatt, whose face is contorted in rage. 

But Sam didn’t care enough as he swung his fist again to meet Philza’s face. His knuckles burned with white-hot pain that tells him that he broke his bones. But he didn’t care as he watched the aivan crumple to the ground in pain. “You’re. A. Bastard.” He sneered, never caring about the blood was smeared against his broken knuckles as blood flew and landed on his fist. 

“First you neglect your sons and have the audacity to call him your sons!?”

Sam sees his eyes snap open and his head swirls to face him. He sneers as he watches his mouth open to retort something when Schlatt comes to view. 

“Shut up! You don’t deserve to call them your sons!” He moved forward towards the avian. Even though he’s a ghost, his hand shot out to grip the man by the chin. The grip is bruising and painful but hot with anger. “You don’t deserve to be a father after what you did to Tommy and Wilbur. You don’t deserve to call yourself a father after you replaced Tommy and favoured Techno. YOU DESERVE NOTHING!”

The ghost lets go of Phil’s chin before turning his attention to Technoblade. Who was snarling at them for hurting Phil. Schlatt just huffs out a chortle, “And you. You’re awfully no better than a tyrant.” He sneered and Technoblade was ready to retort but he beat him to it. “I get it! Anarchy! But this-!” He gestures to the general direction of L’manberg. “That’s not anarchy! That’s fucking useless destruction of what your twin- YOUR TWIN’S PRIDE AND JOY!” 

Schlatt just laughs loud and hard, “What’s even worst is when you said, “This is for your own good! I’m teaching you a lesson!” Bitch that’s not a lesson! That’s fucking traumatizing your youngest son- TOMMY! WHO IS JUST 16 AND GREW UP IN 2B2T AND KNOWS WHAT THE DIFFERENCE OF ANARCHY AND USELESS DESTRUCTION IS.” 

Silence blankets the entire snowy field like a heavy cloud in their minds. As they take in the information, Schlatt just tsks and spits on the ground before floating towards L’manberg, “I’m going to Tommy. He needs a responsible adult in his life, Sam, Puffy, Connor do whatever the fuck you want. I’ll tell Eret to get some adoption papers ready for Tommy.” He says and he turns his back towards them, heading towards Sam’s base. 

Sam turns to the crowd and hisses, “You’ve all fucked up with all your assassinations and fucking betrayals towards the children. Towards 16-year olds. You’ve forgiven Tubbo and never regarded Ranboo as a fucking traitor. But how bout Tommy, huh?” He hissed at them, the creepers nearing the people one-by-one. “How bout the kid who grew up with no parents, with only a brother who cared. How bout Tommy who grew up in war and no place to call home. How bout Tommy who’s only home- WAS BLOWN UP TO THE GROUND TWICE AND EXILED TWICE?! HOW BOUT TOMMY’S FAMILY WHO SIDED WITH HIS ABUSER!” Sam just growls at them, and then a loud hissing was heard before the creepers blew up one-by-one. Watching the crowd and the two fuckers blow up, with burns and wounds littering their skin. 

Puffy just nods towards the creeper as she tucks Tubbo in her arms. Connor helps Sam round up the gunpowder.  _ Lucky that the creepers didn’t mess with the terrain.  _

Sam just huffs as he and the others make their way to the DreamSMP.  _ Next targets, the Eggpire. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord! <https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6>
> 
> Twitter! <https://twitter.com/Chrysalis_Mc>
> 
> Tumblr! <https://fearsomechrysalist9.tumblr.com/>


	15. Tsk. Fuckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy was dizzy, concussed probably as he tries to slip out of the ropes that bind his arms together. His muscles were sore from the previous kidnap-post-workout.   
> But the universe hates him, with his broken ribs poking his ribs. The boot that pins him to the floor was unrelenting and merciless as they kick him towards another guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA- 
> 
> Another mafia au! :DDDDD

#  **Tsk. Fuckers.**

* * *

It wasn’t uncommon for Tommy to go out alone most of the time. Though do not be mistaken, he may have two overprotective brothers and a very kind dad. It’s just that they let him be a kid and give him freedom others don’t usually have. Trusting him to not make any mistakes or regretful actions that may cause him harm. 

_ His heart may have leapt to the skies when they said the exact words. “Don’t do anything you’d regret, I trust you on this.” He certainly did not cry on the spot. Hysterically crying onto a panicking Technoblade who was flailing his arms in the air in panic. Wilbur and Philza wheezing and doubling-over in laughter.  _

Tommy just sighed and went back home, making sure to slip through alleyways and shortcuts. Leaving a few notes in certain cracks and crevices on the walls and floor. Before slipping out to civilization, walking slowly as he takes his time. Earphones plugged into his phone, bobbing his head to one of Wilbur’s songs. 

_ His mind strays away from the path as he thinks of the new assignment needed to be finished. It was only announced yesterday of a troublesome- shitty group.  _ He sighs as he enters through the front door of his home. Making sure to rub his shoes on the mat, “Mom! I;m home!” He greets as he bends down to put his smelly shoes aside. 

He hears his mother coming over to greet him. “Tommy! Come and help me cook! Your friends will be over in a minute or so.” That threw Tommy off as he had just come home from school. He had met up with the others but a logical thought would have been that they were coming over to spite him.  _ Gosh, sometimes they are the worst.  _

Helping his mother prepare for the “guests”-  _ More like family who are very annoying.  _ He set up the dining table and plated the food. Then he heard the obnoxious knocking to a rhythm. Three knocks echoed throughout the house and he knocked twice, light then hard. Before he bursts the door open to relish the surprised shriek of his best friends.  _ Well it was Drista who screamed in surprise. _

He wheezes out his lung-rattling laugh that makes it sound like he was having an asthma attack. Dropping to the ground as his mother came from behind him and welcomed them inside their home. Ranboo was the one who had to drag-  _ carry  _ Tommy in the house. While he was busy getting a heart attack at the age of 16. 

When Tommy had finally calmed down,  _ with Purpled smacking his back multiple times to get him to breath. _ They finally gathered around the table as they ate the lovely cuisine of the mafia mother.  _ Who took it upon herself to care for the 5 children who look like they have not eaten in years. The fact that they skip meals during the day because of the damn pest controls. Like Tommy who’s own lanky figure looks like a skeleton and the fact that his skin is clinging to his fragile bones.  _ Kristin decided to invite the children over so that they can have a day to rest.  _ ‘And that I have more intel in what they’ll do…’ _

Now full and sleepy, Tommy had gathered the others in his room while he lay down on his stomach. His head nodding off as his eyes drooped close. It doesn’t help the fact that the others were discussing without him being that coherent to understand. With the hand combing through his hair like he was a fucking dog, he couldn’t help but whine soflty when he was jostled from his comfy position. Chuckles and snorts were heard before he slipped off to a dreamless nap. 

When Tommy wakes to see the moon shining on his eyes. He feels himself surrounded in warmth. He sits up slowly as the bed dips under his ministrations. He glances around the room spotting his friends strewn across each other. 

Seems like Drista had rolled over to draper herself over Purpled’s body. Purpled, who had his stomach crushed under Drista’s weight. His limbs like a starfish on the bed. Tubbo was curled around Tommy’s side, like a bee in a flower. Ranboo, in all his long and tall glory, was like a fucking log on the bed. His arms tucked tightly to his sides with his legs straight like Techno’s hair.  _ Jeez even his expression when he sleeps in not that peaceful it’s like a fucking wall with how tense it looks.  _

He carefully maneuvered his way out of the cuddle pile as he tiptoes his way to the bathroom. His face scrunching up in disgust and his mind screeching in horror at the mess scattered across his floor.  _ Oh boy are they gonna have a nice fucking wake up call in the morning. (The cuddle pile shuddered and shivered, shifting their position unknowingly.) _

Tommy slowly creaks open the door before slipping away to the quiet hallway. He sighs as he turns on the bathroom light. Looking at each door in the hallway, the door with a cherry sticker, the door with a red beanie sticker, the door with 2 music disks and the door with a green bucket hat and a pink heart. Then he turns his head away and slips inside the bathroom. 

**But of-fucking-course the universe hate him.**

Before he processes what was happening he gets hit in the head with something hard. And his world spins faster than he thought. He hits the floor with a thud and his vision goes cloudy. In the distance he hears a distant scream of someone familiar before he sees nothing but black. And he was out like a light. 

Waking up in an unfamiliar room was not the ideal life.  _ Not when your head is throbbing with intense pain.  _ He blinks away the haze but can’t seem to think straight at all. He clearly sees the other figures slumped against each other on the floor. He groans light but hard as he tries to move his limbs...  _ ‘Huh?’ _

He shifts lightly in his position as he tries to move his limbs again. Glancing behind him only to find both his hands and feet are indeed bound. He slowly but surely shifted to a sitting position, wincing at the sore muscles that stretched. He surveys the area,  _ probably a shed with the amount of dust on the floor and the high windows.  _ He jolts in surprise when he hears a moan of pain. WHipping his head to the side to see his friends- _ his siblings _ unconscious and in pain. He bites his lip and lets out frustrated groans as he scoots over to the nearest person. Which was… Purpled. 

With a small huff of exhaustion and annoyance, he swung his head back before he swung it down on his stomach.  _ His normal side would be to wheeze uncontrollably as Purpled writhes in pain and starts to go feral. Screaming profanities while he, his siblings and Ranboo laugh at him as he clutches his stomach in agony.  _ But now is not the time for that. 

Purpled wakes up disoriented and confused as he was met with a sudden spike of pain in his stomach. His eyes suddenly opened and he choked out a harsh gasp. He shot up to sit but only managed to stop halfway and land on the floor once more. He was panting lightly, panic coursing through his veins as he looked around wildly. But in his panicked haze, he managed to rouse the others to wake. 

Tommy just scoots closer to him, “Purpled! Stop it! It’s me!” He whisper-yelled. As he scoots closer to the panicking boy.  _ Gosh, he’s going to strangle whoever tied them up here for fuck’s sake.  _ The others rouse to sit up and groan in pain while he tries to comfort the panicking boy. “Purpled!” Tommy is ticked off the fact that he can’t hold the boy and console him. As he is on the verge of a panic attack. 

_ ‘Those bitches are gonna eat shit once I’m free…’ He thought as he tried to wracked his brain for anything to comfort the panicking boy.  _ Tommy just huffs and groans, hitting his head once on the wall behind him before he settles his head between his neck and shoulder. The others whispering reassurances while Tommy focuses on grounding Purpled. 

2 minutes passed and Purpled finally calmed down. His eyes blinking away the tears that flowed down his face. Tommy struggles to sit back up as the rope tying his limbs reaches his elbows. He grunts as he pushes off Purpled, groaning in pain. “You a-okay now?” Tommy rasped out as he struggles to sit properly-  _ well comfortably since his fucking shins were also tied! _

He doesn’t see Purpled nod because he’s fucking planting his face on the shitty floor.  _ ‘I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!’  _ Tommy thought as he crawled on the floor like a worm. Trying to flip himself over to sit up like a human being.  _ Notch his fucking pride is not of importance- NOT WHEN HE HAS TO WIGGLE AND STRUGGLE TRYING TO SIT UP.  _

“fUckINg fInALLy!” He said with his voice cracking with each syllable. As he managed to swing himself to a sitting position. Finally noticing the others watching him. Drista was the one to snap out of her stupor as she snorted in amusement. “If this wasn’t a serious time, maybe then I wouldn’t be laughing.” 

Tommy grunts,  _ ‘same’, _ is left unheard as he tries to untie the knots on the rope. “Get closer so I can do the same afterwards.” He mumbles as his nimble finger works to slip in and out of a few knots. Loosening it while the others try to scoot themselves closer to Tommy’s hands.  _ Notch, He is so fucking close to bursting out of laughter as the others try to worm their way over to him.  _ Tommy just grunts and huffs in exhaustion every time his muscles are worn out. The ropes on his feet were loose enough to wiggle out but-

**But of course the universe decided to get him again, Haha… Fuck you.**

By the time he finally slipped out the main knot, the fucking door bursts open and he was grabbed by the hair. Dragged across the fucking floor like a disobedient slave and thrown in the air. Before landing harshly on the marble floor and stairs. Tommy screams in pain as his fucking shoulder gets dislocated, barely aware of the voices that screamed his name. His feet flail slightly as the ropes came off when he was dragged. 

All he could feel was the searing-pain that came from his shoulder.    
But a cold metal muzzle pressed hard on my forehead. He squeaks out a tiny, “Fuck you-!” Before he was shoved to the ground and had stomped down harshly like a weed on the grass. A resounding crack echoing, silencing whatever the fuck was happening. He barely manages to regain his senses before he wheezes softly, feeling a broken rib prod his lung. Then the fucking bitch had to stomp hard on his stomach again and finally did he feel 3 more ribs break under the pressure.  _ Curse his scrawny fucking ass, his long lanky limbs don’t do shit and he’s already injured by two stomps on the ribs. FUck you!  _

He coughs as much as he can,  _ because his fucking diagraphm is being crushed!  _ Then of course, they had to fuck with him again as he was thrown to the side like a fucking animal. Another person gripping his hair, pulling him to a half-stand. The fucking muzzle of pistol was pointed at the bottom of his chin. He struggles in their grip only to get a glock pointed at his forehead.  _ ‘I. Am. Literally. Going. To. Fuck. Their. Shit. Up.’ Tommy thought as meaningless attempts of escaping were futile. _

He couldn’t help but feel the gunner caressing his neck while his boss and goons shout out a few words. He tries to pick out a few words from the shithead.  _ But he couldn’t hear much besides something about surrendering or shooting. Of course, TommyInnit has a plan.  _ And that plan has to be executed flawlessly and immediately. 

He wiggled a little in the grasp of the fucker as his fingers nimbly undid the knots. Though his muscles were sore and tense, he still had to get out or risk the pain of being shot. He managed to get the main knot undid and worked on trying to slip his arms out of the damn thing. 

“AHAHAHA, YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?! LET’S SEE WHAT YOUR KIDS THINK ABOUT THAT!”

He heard a scream of pain, high-pitched and it was cursing. Only to stop in a choked gasp as a loud thud followed by cursing was heard. He stops undoing all the knots to see red. Drista in all her green hoodie glory was tainted crimson red, her eye closed as blood flowed down her face. She was whimpering in pain, struggling to get out of the bonds that irritate her skin. He snarls at the fucker who hurt his friend, his best friend! He whips his head to hit the fucker that has a gun on his chin. His fingers finally looping at the last knot as he pushes himself up to stand. 

**There-!**

He rips off the ropes that bound his arms and raises his foot to kick that motherfucker on the neck. He catches the gun that flew out of the guys’ grip and shoots a random goon in the head. The sound of an axe unsheathing and a small cry of his name from Drista made him look back. Jumping back while he threw the gun at him made the assaulter faltering his steps. Tommy found an opening and took it, he easily disarmed the fucker and gripped the axe in a tight grip. Before he swung it with full force, slicing the motherfucker in the neck. He staggers as he catches his breath. Adrenaline high and shaking lightly, the axe in his grip hitting the floor. 

_ He coughs up blood, light and hoarse as his ribs had finally punctured his lung. His grip on the axe loosened as he dodged an aimed fist, only to scream in pain. The blinding white pain was too unbearable as he stumbled on his feet. His face met the floor, blood spilling from a gaping hole as he heard the muffled screams.  _

He couldn’t help but shriek in pain as someone stomped on his wounded shoulder. He coughs out the crimson liquid as he screams in pain as another gunshot resounded throughout the area. He spills another liter of blood as he struggles to regain his bearings. 

He hears the muffled screams and distant gunshots, but he only received pain. Seeing the blinding white hot pain that spiked his senses. His voice was hoarse and sore as he felt the intense heat in his shoulder and abdomen. He shivered as more screaming was heard and more gunshots echoed. But of course, he had no strength to stay awake. Only able to close his eyes and fade to the darkness that engulfs his entire being. 

* * *

He wakes up with a gasp that rattles his lungs. Jolting up from where he laid, he was panting, holding his chest. Before he squeals in pain and clutches his abdomen. Pain spreading throughout his body as his shoulder and stomach throbbed with dull yet intense pain. 

He cries out softly as he feels his energy deplete, sweat dripping down his face as he clutches onto his throbbing injuries. He chokes on an airy gasp as he wheezes softly. The snores and snoozes of the occupants in the room suddenly stopped as their eyes shot open. A series of yells accompanied by thuds of bodies hitting the floor. And he was surrounded in warmth. Hands caressed his skin in comfort, as he was surrounded with affection. 

He closes his eyes and relishes the warmth that he was given with. The hands that neer stopped comforting him, the two hands on his cheeks. The hand rubbing his back and the hand caressing his neck. The hands that rub his arms and the hands that grip his own. 

He feels a hand tilt his head back as his lips meet cold glass. And water as cool as the springs had flowed into his mouth. Reflexes activated and he heard a whisper beside him to drink slowly. And he did just that, he swallowed the water in his mouth. He relished the cool feeling of cold water soothing the itch at the back of his throat. He could feel the water spill from his mouth but he just kept going until the glass was empty. 

He pants softly, out of breath as he tries to focus on the grounding feeling of multiple pairs of hands. His eyes blurry with anesthesia,  _ not that he knows.  _ His head was spinning slightly and his eyes were drooping one more. The hands were gone and he was whining from the back of his throat. Already missing the warmth that seems to chase away the pain. 

“Shh...Just rest bitch boy, you need it” 

* * *

The sound of guns being reloaded echoed as 8 pairs of feet thunder through a giant home. The screams and wails of frightened men were silenced by their tongues getting cut off or a gun shoved in their mouths. 

“Listen here Bitches.”  _ Ah, the angel of the group had a glint of bloodlust and promise of pain in his eyes. Accompanied by the spider, the leader, the brute. His teammates/ coworkers/ friends.  _

Another group had taken down the last remaining men that barely had a chance against the 4 children. Business Bay they call themselves and their actions and beatings were enough to reduce the men to death. Their eyes were filled with murder, as they saved their sun and leader from that vile mafia rival.  _ They are led by the poisoner, the leader of the Business Bay trade and information.  _ Oh how the men fell to the ground as the children bash their heads open. 

The leader backed away in horror as they shriek in surprise when a head rolled towards them. Ruby red eyes like the hybrid servant of the Blood God shine through the darkness. 

“You fucked up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord! <https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6>
> 
> Twitter! <https://twitter.com/Chrysalis_Mc>
> 
> Tumblr! <https://fearsomechrysalist9.tumblr.com/>


	16. What Makes a Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo stares at Tommy and he stares back. '
> 
> The king of the empire stares past the Prince's left shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mass update- chpater shit. 
> 
> I'm gonna be reallllllllllllllll busy espeically with all the fucked up shit my relatives are pulling. (Ps. karen aunts are not ideal.) Also I'm dying in the sea of studies

#  **What Makes a Country**

* * *

“Seems like you’re enjoying yourselves… Yes?” 

Tommy announced as he reminisced on the days before and after his exile. His eyes close and his face peaceful, devoid of any emotions. He opens his eyes to see the blackstone floors, a beautiful red carpet complimenting it’s dark theme. He laughs as he remembers that day when Tubbo told him that the discs don’t matter. Chuckling as he remembers the way the nation he saw potential in fell to ruin. He sighs as he picks up another document, hearing the silence ring throughout the entire floor. 

He just smiles with just a tinge of happiness but full of sinister intent. He just chuckles as he feels many pairs of eyes watching him like a hawk. Then he hears a knock and a whistle. Slightly high-pitched, telling him that it was one of his horsemen. He puts down the document and sets up a chess board. Whistling back in the same high-pitched tone. Then the door opened and he couldn’t help but laugh out loudly. 

_ You see, every single one of his horsemen were assigned to do different tasks. Deo was in charge of the council and the castle affairs. Bitz was in charge of the buildings and constructions that are needed to improve the empire. Luke was in charge of helping maintain order in every department that would boost their trade. While Wisp is in charge of information gathering and ally searching. Not only that gathering potential groups and people that would help the empire flourish. _

So it wasn’t a big deal to see Wisp enter Pandora’s Box. But to see Ranboo following him behind means that he is already 4 steps ahead. He finished setting up the chess board as Wisp greets him with glee. Tommy raises a brow at his behavior but gestures for him to continue. In which Wisp gladly did, “We managed to get Fruitberries and Illumina to join our ranks and help with the expeditions. Not only that they have experience with finding strongholds that would lead to the End. We also managed to get the Hermitcraft Team to help with construction building, though there was a slight problem with the redstone materials. It was quickly resolved when travelling merchants came at the right time.” Tommy moved to cross his legs as a hidden book was being written. His mind thinking of other plans to benefit the country but was relieved to hear was going through his plans. 

“There is also the Antarctic Empire.” 

“Oh?” 

WIsp just smiles as he glances at the 2 kings that stiffened in their cells. “Yes, the Antarctic Empire is still up and working. However, since the 2 kings are gone…” He trails off to look towards the pink-haired Blood God and the black-winged Angel of Death. “It is only a matter of time before your advisor is worn out and the empire will fall.” Tommy just chuckles at the glares thrown at him. 

“Now. Now. Wisp, let’s not tease them that harshly. Reminding them that their pride and joy would be falling is kind off a huge shocker to them right?” 

Wisp just nods before continuing his report. “We also manage to fix the Dream SMP after setting off those withers. The Hermits helped us rebuild the land and expanded the city. The withers were not kili, thankfully, they managed to give us a nether star as well. Apparently they can mass produce them if you understand their native tongue. Kudos to Illumina for that.”

Tommy nodded, as he moved one white pawn to the front. 

“We assigned the hermits with one wither to help with terraforming and managed to get in touch with other servers.”

The resounding clack of the pawn hitting the board served to silence the room. As Tommy looks up from the game to stare at Wisp’s eyes that seem to hold the same joy in Tommy’s eyes. 

“Yes, the other servers, the modded server, the RL server and many more were willing to have an alliance and a trade meeting. As well as other connections in the servers. Like Boffy, Sykkuno and many more.” 

Tommy couldn’t resist the grin that took over his face. As he flicked over the black pawn. “And of course, we managed to find a cave full of emeralds and an overgrown statues of Irene and the other Divine warriors spread across the lands that were found during the expeditions.” 

Tommy thought hard and deep as he moved a black piece forward. “Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“...” 

“...?” 

“Hm… Wisp, get the book underneath the hidden shelf at the throne room. Bitz knows where the shelf is, get the books with an enchanted blue cover. I think it’s our time to move now, don’t you think?” Tommy asked with a smirk as he dismissed Wisp,  _ ignoring the slight skip in his step.  _ He then makes eye contact with Ranboo, only to break it off after a few minutes. In favor of looking past his left shoulder. _He knows how sensitive Ranboo is with eye contact. Although it's uncomfortable, he would try and make it comfortable for Ranboo._

The sound of the door closing and the tiny vwoops coming from the man himself was heard. _'It_ _'s funny how the two worlds collide and create a hybrid that's powerful.' His mind supplied as he stared at the wall past Ranboo's left shoulder._ He sees Ranboo flick his eyes left and right to each cell in the room but makes no move to get closer to them. “You can get closer to them if you want, you can even open their cells. I don’t mind.” Tommy said with no signs of lying but Ranboo made no move to get closer to them. The prisoners wait with their breaths hitched and their hope climbing. But to no avail, as Ranboo walks over to Tommy. 

_ By now all the prisoners in their cells had neared the bars that divide them. Some with their back leaning against the steel poles. The others were gripping it or just leaning casually on the wall. While some, mainly 2 had made no move but Tommy knew their ears were wide open.  _

“Is there anything you need Ranboo? A few questions?” 

He flinched and Tommy smiled. _'Checkmate.' His mind called out as he gestures to the chessboard with a game already halfway done._

“Why don’t you sit down? Let’s play a game of chess while I answer your questions, yes?”

And Ranboo did just that, he had dragged over a chair opposite of Tommy’s side. As he looked over to the game he was playing alone, he noticed that the only main pieces remain with all the pawns disqualified. He watches Tommy move one white piece over and gesturing to him to continue where he left off. He looks at the board and back at his sharp blue eyes before grabbing the rook and moving it.

“Why.”  **A demand, not a question.**

“Why… What?” He moves another piece across the board. 

“Why did you do all this? Why did you… do it?” The black piece moves swiftly to knock over the white knight.

“If you’re talking about why I blew up L’manberg when I started it… Isn’t it obvious Ranboo? Or are you talking about imprisoning everyone besides you, Sam, Grayson, Ponk, Badboyhalo, Skeppy, Puffy, Antfrost and Connor with Ghostbur and Glatt was because I held no grudges against any of you.” He quickly counters the move Ranboo made to protect the king. 

“... Why did you blow it up then?” He moves to protect the king. 

“Because it was necessary, not for anarchy.” Ranboo looks up to meet his eyes only to look back down on the board. “So you blew it up for the country...?”

Tommy shook his head as Ranboo knocked over his white rook. “I blew it up for the people.”  **A simple answer.**

“Bullshit.” It was a female voice but Ranboo and Tommy ignored it. “Let me ask you Ranboo, what makes a country?”

“The people.” He answered truthfully and honestly. As he knocked over his white knight. 

“Then without the country?”

“There are no people.” Tommy knocks over his black bishop. 

“You see, Ranboo, I was appointed king when I was 14. And until now, I am still in power. But Ranboo, I left my kingdom in the guise of an unruly teenager because I saw potential when news flew around about a new country being formed.” 

“Potential?” Ranboo asks, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration when he was cornered on all sides. 

“Yes, potential. The people had potential to create a kingdom that would flourish. And I had a potential ally that would be in debt to me.” He knocks over the black rook in the way. “Ranboo, tell me. Who are you loyal to.” 

“My friends.” He knocks over his remaining white pawn. _'Quick.'_

“And where do you think I place my loyalty to?” Tommy asked as he knocked over his black queen.

“...” 

"Ranboo?" The smile was evident in the question. Sending shivers down Ranboo's back. 

“...” Ranboo manages to knock over his remaining white knight. “...the country…” Tommy barks out a laugh that seems to surprise everyone. “No.” He shakes his head as he moves to try and corner his black king. “I am loyal to my people.” He says as he moves to protect his king. 

“Because like you said, without the people there is no country and when there is no country, there is no people. And L’manberg is a perfect example of the aftermath.” He moves to attack the king and Ranboo slumped against his chair in defeat. “Checkmate.” He says before leaning back at his chair.” 

He clasps his hands together and brings them to rest on his lap. His legs still crossed, “You see Ranboo, the day L’manberg died was the day the elections came.” He sees Ranboo scrunch his face in confusion but nodded anyway. “And that country fell to ruin because the people had no faith to come together. And that continued on until I was exiled and I made sure to end the people’s suffering by destroying the country that thrived in chaos and ruin.” 

“That’s why Ranboo, just like you, I, myself, am loyal to my people. Because they helped me build this empire, they helped me expand the city. They accepted me as their ruler and they did not betray me once.” Ranboo could hear the poison spilling out of the last sentence as he nodded. “They say there are two sides in war, and that’s true.” Ranboo looked up to see his electric blue eyes and saw him shift the gaze over his shoulder. “And they say to choose which side to fight for.” 

He looks at Ranboo in the eyes once again before breaking it. “Tell me Ranboo, what are the sides in war?” 

“The right or the wrong sides of war...?”

Tommy shakes his head, “The country or the people.” 

Silence just blankets them softly as Tommy looks past Ranboo shoulder. “It’s either fight for what the people help make or fight for the people who helped you make.” 

Tommy rearranges the chess pieces before standing up, “Now let’s not get hasty.” Tommy snaps his fingers as the documents on the tables disappear, “Shall I assign you to Pandora’s Box? Or shall I assign you to lead them to the strongholds Prince Ranboo?” He said as he holds out an innocent book full of conversations and forgotten memories. “...”

Ranboo just looks at him in surprise, taking the book and opening the first page. “...Well?” Ranboo just smiles, “I suppose going back home won’t be that bad.” He said as Tommy chuckles softly, “It’s a good thing I managed to get my family back before they were destroyed.” 

“Family? Destroyed?”

“The discs.” 

“Ah.” 

Tommy just smiles as he could already tell what expressions the others were making. But only focusing on the confused face of Ranboo. “Because just like you Ranboo, I forget a lot. I can barely manage to remember yesterday and the day before that.” 

Tommy just chuckles once more. “And I also have a journal like you but the only precious memories I keep are in those discs. Like my mother, Mellohi and my sister, Cat. I only remember them when I listen to their songs.” 

Ranboo smiles sadly as he finds another person like him. As he nods at him, “I guess I’m glad I found another person like me.” Tommy just laughs airily. “Not really but okay.” Ranboo just waves before leaving the room, a silent question in the air no one but themselves knows. 

“Now. What should I do next.” He asked the ceiling, the questions may or may not be directed to the prisoners that watch the king or the king himself. “Hm… Nothing is coming to mind…” He says as the fake royal scoffs in his cell. 

His eyes wander the ceiling before looking at his best friend in the cell. “I wonder what doesn't matter anymore.” And Tubbo flinched, “The discs of my memory or the country of chaos.” He turns to look at his brother and father. “The favorite blood god or the neglected youngest.” 

Tommy sighs as he pushes himself off the table. Strutting his way out the door. “Enjoy your lives inside this hellhole.” And before he was out, he turned around to give a sinister smile, “It’s too bad that all your plans were wasted.” 

And Tommy was out of Pandora’s Box, Bitz expecting him outside. Taking his hand to lead him away and out into the open. Where the hermits and friends were planning out the city. Where Luke and Deo had come to bring him away to the Empire. He had greeted the people and passed by the farm areas. He had consulted the expedition group before bidding them good luck and a promise of safety and going back home alive before he left for the underground chambers. He sees the server portals expanding, like a hallway of the deities. 

He just sighs before he and Drista nod at each other before going in one.  _ Preparing to get ready for another round of golden years.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord! <https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6>
> 
> Twitter! <https://twitter.com/Chrysalis_Mc>
> 
> Tumblr! <https://fearsomechrysalist9.tumblr.com/>


	17. Please Stop the Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actors AU
> 
> A mix of Business Bay and Drista in it. The cherry on top with their possesion shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not update for a week or two because schoool is not merciful so enjoy this chapter for the time being :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

#  **Please Stop the Ritual.**

* * *

Tubbo stares at Tommy with intense eyes that seem to bore into his soul. Tommy stares wide-eyed filled with fire as he and Tubbo just stare and watch each other’s movement. 

The camera crew watched with worry and distrubed horror as Tommy and Tubbo have an intense staring contest.  _ They don’t see Technoblade and Wilbur sprint the hell out of the room.  _ With the cameras still rolling, Tommy and Tubbo slowly but surely look at the main camera with the same eyes. Before they  _ literally _ lunge at the cameramen, Karl and Purpled who screech in surprise. 

Dream and Schlatt, who are directing the exile scene look on with worry. Before they felt chills down their spines, with their hair raising. Only to scream in horror as they get tackled to the ground by two gremlins. With the cameras still rolling, Deo, Wisp, Luke, Bitz, and Ranboo are wheezing in laughter. Dropping one-by-one to the ground with Drista already far gone from the rest. 

Puffy, Sam, Niki and Connor, the wonderful responsible adults, they just sigh in exasperation. The screams of bloody murder echoes through the set up before the cameras cut. 

* * *

Tommy was sleeping in a futon. Peaceful and content as he snuggles deep inside the thick blankets. Tubbo, Drista, Deo, Wisp, Luke, Bitz, Ranboo and Purpled just circle him. With him in the middle and the others surrounding him like a ritual summoning. The actors on set just finished the first part and are now moving on the second when Wilbur caught sight of the teens. 

“What are you guys doing?” He asks and that caught everyone’s attention. The teens stopped talking, looked at Wilbur then looked at Tommy. 

Then Tommy suddenly bolted up from where he slept. Then he uttered out loud,  **“Pater noster, Qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum, fiat voluntas Tua, de terra quod est in Caelo. Da nobis hodie panem nostrum cotidianum et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo.”** His voice was serious and deep before he went back to sleep. 

Then everyone shit their pants as the rest of the not-sleeping children turn to them in a slow but creepy manner.  **“Amen.”**

Screeches and screams of horror from Quackity and Karl as Ranboo and Deo, the tallest ones, suddenly flipped on their backs with their arms and legs supporting them. And like a spider, started crawling to them at supersonic speed. Luke and Bitz summoned their inner-herobrine as they rolled their eyes and heads back and did some crazy contorting moves that made the adults yell in worry and terror. As they approached the disturbed adults who run away. Tubbo just smiles like the angel that he is, but the hint of undisguised glee and disturbing bloodlust was evident. As he slowly crept on Wilbur who was frozen on the spot, sweating profusely. Purpled just looks at no one and starts floating like he was possessed. Glowing a bit of a gray-white color as he spoke in Latin. Drista starts laughing like crazy as the sounds of metal being scratched and torn is heard all around the room. Wisp just disappears out of thin air before reappearing behind Dream.  **“Sanguis enim sanguinem deus.”** Who screams high-pitched and loud his prop mask clattering to the ground. 

Then like a light switch Tommy wakes up, groaning. Blinking away the grogginess in his eyes as everyone who witnessed the recreation of the nun saw the teenagers back on their places. Sitting there, innocently surrounding Tommy who stretches in his comfy bed. Drista just snorts and pokes Tommy on the head. “You awake?” A groan was her answer as the others just chuckle. 

The adults just look at each other, crying, worried, and terrified. Then the echo of bones cracking and Tommy caught Wilbur’s terrified-to-the-core eyes.  **“Sanguis.”**

Safe to say, nobody could sleep that night when all they can think about is the horror movie gone real.  _ The 9 motherfuckers were cackling in Tommy’s room, sleepover after the mayhem they caused.  _

* * *

“Hey, Tommy?” 

Purpled calls out after they finished another scene in the DreamSMP lore. Tommy hums as he stretches his arms above his head. “Yeah?” Purpled looks at him with eyes squinted and mouth curled up in concentration. “You are related by blood to Wilbur, Techno and Phil right?” Tommy just lets out a bark of laughter. “Yeah I am.” Purpled just pursed his lips in confusion, “Do you have wings?” 

“Yep!”

**“WHAT!?”**

Tommy rubs his ears as he winces at the lingering ringing of static. “Yeah I have wings.” He chirped at them and gave a delighted trill when Philza chirped back. “Wai-! Then why don’t you show it?” Tommy just sighs in exasperation, rolling his shoulders back. “They're too big.” 

Cue the wheezing and the bursts of laughter from the adults and crackheads. Tommy just facepalms as Deo and Wisp drop to the ground out of breath. “Show us! Show us! Show us!” Drista chants in his ear as he rolls his eyes. “Sure?” 

Tommy just takes off his shirt to reveal a sleeveless back turtle neck shirt. Shivering slightly as the cold air hits his warm skin.  _ If you look closely you can see two slits on the back of his shirt.  _ Then like a time lapse flower blooming, his wings slowly made their existence. Feathers as bright as the sun that fade like a burning fire. The heat was overwhelming but welcoming as his friends suddenly attached themselves to his wings. 

_ It was understandable because right now, they started the new lore by the Antarctic. He just sighs as he feels the rest of them snuggle underneath his wings. He just ignores the jealous looks the adults were sending his way.  _

He just sighs and curls his wings slightly as his friends burrow themselves in the welcoming heat. “...” 

“...” 

“Goddammit I wish I was a phoenix.” 

A wheeze just made the entire crew burst into laughter. With Tommy barely holding himself up as he staggers in his place. His wings shaking with laughter as the others protest when their heater is moving them from their comfortable position. 

* * *

The camera flicks to show 8 teens laughing hysterically with Purpled looking done with his hand resting on his forehead. His hand holding his forehead with his other hand clutching a white board. Then the cameras cut once more to the 9 teens looking normal and smiling innocently. Then a cough starts the interview. 

“Okay, let’s start off with who you guys are!” 

They chuckle softly, the sandy blonde-haired boy with light blue eyes starts off with a wave. “Hi I’m Tommy. This is Drista,” He points to a girl with blonde hair tied into two ponytails and dark green eyes. Dressed in a lime green, eye-sore hoodie, waving at the camera with a smile. “This is Tubbo,” He points to a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He’s wearing a mustard yellow-dark brown striped sweater underneath a light blue jumper. He smiles at the camera with a plushie bee in his hands. “This is Purpled,” He points to a boy with light blonde hair and purple eyes that shine like gems. He’s wearing a purple hoodie and a devilish smirk with a wink towards the camera. “This is Deo,” He points to the man with sunglasses and a santa hat, with his red shirt and cool glory. He nods towards the camera. “There’s my twin, Luke.” Luke bursts in laughter, “That’s not true.” The sandy blonde-haired boy with lighter blue eyes that seem to have a milky sheen just smiles at the camera. “This is Bitz,” He gestures to the tan boy with a blue hoodie. The hood up, covering his dark brown hair with a denim jacket and a smile that reaches his dark brown eyes. “This is Wisp!” They do a will-smith-arms-thingy gesturing towards a brown-haired boy with brown eyes. Adorned with a white sweater that is underneath a denim jumper. He rolls his eyes at Tommy’s dramatic introduction but waves at the camera. “And our favorite Ender boy, Ranboo!!!” The End and Nether hybrid that is split in half waves at the camera with a half white and half back sweater that seems to be a little too big on him. The ender hybrid just makes little enderman noises towards the camera with a smile. 

“Today! We are doing our Wired!” He whips his head to Drista who flails her arms in alarm.  _ She’s going to fucking punch Tommy for the sudden out of script lines. _

“Autocomplete!” She shoots finger guns at Tubbo who in turns throws the bee in the air, “INTERVIEW!” They cheer in the air with their dramatic arm flairs and shit. 

The video cuts to see a staff member handing Tommy, who was in the middle, a white board with a few questions printed on it. He whistles low and loud as he spots the first few questions. He rips off the first strip of paper while Wisp reads the question out loud. “Does TommyInnit is lebsian?” He snorts and snickers while he read the question, turning towards Tommy. 

Peels of laughter just rung throughout the set as Tommy brings a hand to rub his chin. “Let’s think about this…” The mic catches the familiar cackles of a pair of twins, as well as the tea-kettle human. The laughter of his family and friends that are a part of the staff heard loud and clear. As Tommy takes like a few more minutes before shaking it off, "Next! Question!!!!"

Another board was given to them with Luke ripping off the paper with Ranboo reading the questions. “Is Luke really TommyInnit’s twin?” 

“Yes.”

“No.” 

“Liar.”

“You’re the liar here.” 

“Is Wisp a soft boy?” 

“...no?”

“Yes.”

“What?!” 

“Is Bitz and Deo cousins?”

Tommy just spits out imaginary water as he cackles with glee. Drista just snorts as Deo just sighs, “No. For the last time, we’re half-brothers.” Bitz just looks at the camera, ”He's lying.” He whispers to the camera and Deo puts himself between the camera and Bitz. ”I'm not!” 

The wheezes of a certain sister of a tea kettle was heard as the lime green girl dropped to the floor. Along with Tommy’s asthma-inducing cackles that seem to rattle his lungs accompanied it with him falling out of his chair. Tubbo and Ranboo laughed so hard they held onto their chairs. Deo just gives out breathless howls of amusement and glee. Luke and Bitz just holding onto each other as Wisp’s shoulders shake with poorly hidden giggles. 

Purpled just looks so done, looking at the camera with the deadest face he could muster. Tommy just repeats the question from where he was writhing in laughter and pain. “Does Purpled have a kink for crossdressing?” This cued another round of laughter and giggles as Purpled looks straight at the camera looking done. “N.O. NO!” He said as he endured the rounds of laughter and cackles with his hand clutching the board with the last question. _(Strictly Platonic shit for laughs)_

“I hate you all.” 

* * *

They were filming the exile arc of Tommy. By the place of Log-something that only Wilubr and Tommy knew how to pronounce.

“Tommy. Items in the hole.” Dream said in a deep and rough voice full of authority and demand. The camera pointedly zooming in at Dream’s face covered by the mask. Another camera moves slightly as they try to capture Tommy’s pissed off face. Protests and accusations as well as curses flow out of his tongue. 

Then Drista snickers slightly, attracting her friend’s attention,  _ as well as Tommy who said his lines. _ She clears her throat and- “Ouah! Tommy- Items in the hole.” She imitates her brother’s voice, making him sound obnoxious and bratty. Her friends snicker and try to hide their laughs as Sapnap and George bursts in peels of laughter. 

Unknowingly attracting Tommy who cackles out his asthma attack, dropping to the floor. Technoblade, who was directing the scene just sighs in annoyance as Tommy writhes in laughter on the ground. Rolling around on the floor as Dream groans in annoyane. "Alright all of you, out- Away!" He says as he points to where Ponk and Callahan were chilling, vrey far away from where they were staying. 

“Ouah! I’m Dream and I love men.” Drista imitated more which elicited giggles and laughter from her friends and the crew. Dream squawks in denial, “That’s not true!” 

“Ouah! I’m the best speedrunner in bed!” 

“DRISTA!!!”

* * *

Tommy just lies down on the newly terraformed land. The other builders worked to make the red vines and shit. Tommy just sighs as he lays there in the middle of construction. 

The next lore that’s going to happen would be Ranboo unlocking his heritage and the egg infection of the, “Eggpire.”

“What a shit name…” He trailed off as he watched the clouds slowly move along the breeze. Filtering the blinding sunlight that threatens to make him suffer.  _ His mind trails off to think what should TommyInnit do in the lore.  _ He closes his eyes and basks in the warmth that sets deep in his bone. Letting his mind wander and repeat the events of the story. 

_ He thinks of the neglectful father Phil is in the story. Then Ranboo being his replacement, then the egg and then wars that would ensue. Almost forgetting about Snowchester and blown up L’manberg. He thinks deep and hard about what he should do- _

His eyes burst open as he bolts to a sitting position. He didn’t notice the surprised jolts the others made. He gets on his feet and dashes to the main tent of the crew. 

He sprints to lunge at Dream who was holding the script. Who screams high and loud in surprise and shock. He manages to get his hands on the script and escapes to his room.  _ A giant home confined within giant green screen walls was the actors’ and actresses’ and acting people’s home. They all live there and thrive in the daily chaos that’s been ensued by the kids and child-adults.  _

He locks his room and spends 5 hours of writing and planning. Script-reviewing and changing as well as using up at least half a stack of paper to get the idea ruled out. 

He ignores the buzzing of his communicator as he spends the entire day ruling out the next parts of TommyInnit’s lore in half-a-stack of paper. 

The next day Wilbur and Technoblade were the victims of the so-called, “Lunge of Death.” Their backs hitting the floor hard as Tommy shoves a full-on whole stack of papers split into two. “I want to direct my lore!” 

Phil interenes with carrying Tommy off his brothers but is met with a face of papers. “Read it.” Phil justs chuckles and promises to read it with the others. Tommy leaves with a sprint and the holler of an annoyed squawk and shrieks of surprise was enough to let the adults know to not cross their paths at the moment. 

  
  


“Holy shit, this is the best one yet.” 

“I’m getting replaced…?” 

“...Let’s do it.” 

Jack just groans in his place beside Tubbo as he hears the cries of a certain kind-hearted female. “Tommy, I’m sorry!!!” The cameras were rolling and the directors were forgiving as Niki held Tommy in her arms. They couldn't help but let her bawl her eyes out as Tommy looks at the camera crew for help.  _ Which they promptly ignored his eyes that beg for mercy.  _

  
  


“Here you go Sam Nook!” 

Tommy is seen handing the actor the items that he requested. With a close inspection, he smiles. The creeper hybrid with a voice changer in the creeper head that blends in with his 7 foot lankiness and hybrid feature. He keeps the items and ruffles the blonde’s hair. “Good job TommyInnit! You finished it in the nick of time. I knew I could trust you!” 

_ They had added the quip Tommy said during one of the recordings which gave the head directors a new concept to add into his Healing Arc.  _ “Thanks Sam Nook! Can I talk to Sam?”  _ It was quite hilarious to see the man switch personalities. Especially in the story’s current setting of the red infection.  _

“Hey bud! I’m back! I hope Sam Nook took great care of you.” Tommy nods with a bright smile as he recounts the tale of how he got the items and shit. “I’m glad you had a great time!” 

Tommy nods happily as Sam continues to ruffle his hair. “Why don’t we take a break now? Hang out with Puffy and Tubbo?” Tommy just has sparkles in his eyes as he enthusiastically nods. “That’d be great Dad!” 

_ Oh shit, that’s not part of the script.  _ Dadza cries low and whiny unheard by the cameras that were rolling as Tommy improvises. Stuttering and blushin before the directors cut the scene. Tommy just sighs as he faces the crying face of his biological father. 

* * *

“And now-. Listen, listen, there's an egg that’s just been- Spreading- like some red- Cum all over the goddamn place.” Tommy blinks as he tries to keep his laughter in.  _ Gosh, Sam was lucky that he was out of the camera view as he takes advantage of it. Throwing his head back out of silent laughter with his hand clutching his stomach.  _

“What the fuck does that mean???” He replies as he tries not to laugh on set.  _ Just looking at Fundy’s furriness and his serious persona almost made him burst out of laughter.  _

“Have you not seen it?!” 

“Nonononono- Nonono, no, no- heh- go back, hah- Weh-... red cum...! Huh???” 

“CUT!” 

Tommy just cackles hard as he hears the loud laughter of Sam who was clutching his stomach. The crew members were no better as Fundy groans in his hands. His father was not making it any better as his laughter was too loud to not ignore.

“I hate this!!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord! <https://discord.gg/q22DvEG5H6>
> 
> Twitter! <https://twitter.com/Chrysalis_Mc>
> 
> Tumblr! <https://fearsomechrysalist9.tumblr.com/>


	18. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read...

Hi!

I know, i haven't updated at all, I'm not abandoning this book because I'm in a rough place right now. Hope you guys uunderstand, I'll try to update, can't guarantee that I will but my updating schedule is fucked. ANyway, hope you guys understand. I'm sorry...

:(

have a great day everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Traitors in Everything but Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806900) by [Cloudy_Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Dear/pseuds/Cloudy_Dear)
  * [That’s a baby innit?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380329) by [BrightInnit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightInnit/pseuds/BrightInnit)




End file.
